A Different Legend
by FourNails1341
Summary: AU: Republic City Faces a new threat. A vigilante acting as judge and jury for all those it deems corrupt. A newly promoted Mako must work with his mentor Chief Beifong to bring down the ones responsible, Asami Sato and her mysterious water bending companion. (On Hiatus)
1. Welcome to Republic City

The rain spat down hard on the glass windows of his office as though the sky was judging him and the deals he was currently planning. But Mister Kirei Kotomine (he insisted on the Mister) cared little for its judgment. He was but a simple sake brewer, with a few side projects of course. Republic City may have been founded on the purest of intentions but now it was the very definition of dog eat dog. Everyone was out for themselves and if he happened to be good at it, what did he care if it rained occasionally.

The lights of his office flickered and died. Mister Kirei Kotomine scowled, gritting his teeth in frustration as he called out to the guards.

"What's going on?"

There was slight paused before one his nameless guards replied.

"Must be the storm. Tripped a breaker of something."

"Well," he snarled. "Go fix it."

The man nodded to another, who scurried out of the room. With another sigh he gestured to the sole female guard.

"You're a fire bender right?"

She nodded.

"Then earn your pay check."

The nameless girl quickly lit a flame, illuminating the room with a soft glow.

"Closer," he muttered, taking a moment to admire the woman's figure. Half the reason he hired her.

She complied and with another glance he went back to work. More lay offs. Not that business was bad, far from it. It was positively booming. He couldn't help the smirk that etched its way across his face. Ever since the Agni Kai's had reached out to him, his clientele had expanded greatly. They took care of the lower areas of the city and he sold his sake at premium rates. And if any young entrepreneurs tried to set up shop, they were convinced to leave.

He bit down on a cigar, turning his head to the fire bender, not noticing the way she grimaced before lighting it.

No the reasons for layoffs were simple. They were simply being far too greedy with their wage requirements. People came to the city everyday, people desperate for a fresh start. People who couldn't complain. He could hire them for half the price. Earth benders as well. Much more efficient as manual labor. It would all be sorted once the lights came back on.

"One of you go see what's taking him so long," he said scowling.

"Yes sir."

"Quickly."

He noticed the way the guard bit back a complaint and roll his eyes before eventually complying. He should show more respect for the man that feeds him.

The guard walked forward and reached out for the handle, before the door exploded off its hinges sending the guard flying. Two figures rushed forward, water flying behind one of them.

His own benders shouted out rushing forward to intercept. Three against the water bender and two against the unknown one. The pretty fire bender stayed by his side.

One of the water benders opponents hit the ground with a crunch before being picked up by a tentacle and slammed into another. The last of their opponents screamed out in pain as ice slashed against his leg and before being silenced by an ice ball to the head.

The other one danced around their opponents before grabbing an attack and breaking the arm. Without missing a beat, they turned to the final remaining guard, sweeping out the legs and kicking his head as he fell.

The two assailants began to advance forward and he leaned back in his chair, shakily pushing his last line of defense forward. The fire bender was trembling but held her ground.

"Brave of you," the non bender said. The voice was muffled by a mechanical crackle, but the higher pitch betrayed it as female. the businessman glanced slightly at the other one "He worth it?"

The Fire bender swallowed nervously but didn't move, lighting up a fire dagger in each hand.

"Fire Nation honour," the water bender said, sounding amused beneath her mask, though it to held the mechanical crackle.

Kirei Kotomine stared the non bender, shaking in fear. She merely nodded. With a crack, a water whip struck the Fire bender in the head and she fell to the ground, out cold.

"You have made a big mistake," he said trying and failing to sound confident. "I have power friends."

A blade of ice, sliced through his cigar and it fell to the ground as the non bender advanced.

"The Agni Kai's? I'm not worried. There time will come soon enough."

Suddenly, she jumped forward slamming her legs into his chest and knocking him off his chair, as she vaulted the desk, towering over him.

"What do you want?" He whispered scrambling against the wall as though he could escape through it. All appearance of bravery had vanished now. "I have money, lots of it."

"Do we look like we want money?"

The lightning cracked loudly outside illuminating the attackers. Both were dressed in black, with masks covering their head and face. Green goggles stared at him as he shook in fear.

"Yo- You're one of those Equalists aren't you?"

A cold laugh echoed around the room before suddenly Kirei Kotomine found himself slammed against the glass and he let out a cry of pain.

"We are not Equalists!" The non bender spat, once again slamming him against the glass he heard crack behind him. "And you Mister Kirei Kotomine have failed this city."

"No please, I-"

Kire Kotomine screamed as he was thrown a final time against the glass that broke with a crash and the ground rushed up to meet him.

A sudden jolt around his leg stopped him, and he found himself suspended above the ground. A tentacle of water wrapped around his leg, the only thing that had saved his life.

"Consider this a warning!" The mechanical voice called to him from the window as he swing back and fourth in the rain. "When they get you down, limp out of my city and never look back."

"Yes I will I swear I'll- wait limp?"

The water around his leg snapped solid and Kirei screamed in pain as his leg began to freeze with it.

When he was finally cut down, two hours later, his leg was frozen solid. He left Republic City three days later.

* * *

"Asami Sato..." Mako muttered as he flicked through the file the chief had given him. "Born to Hiroshi and Yasuko Sato nineteen years ago and heir to Future Industries. A model student even from an early age, Asami built her first engine at the age of five and a Satomobile by age seven."

He raised his eyebrow slightly. This girl was smart. A picture fell out and his eyebrows raised further as he looked at it. Smart and beautiful.

Mentally, he chided himself. He was a detective now, he had to be better than that. Placing the picture aside, he continued reading.

"However after the death of her mother, when she was six, Asami began somewhat of a recluse, preferring to spend time in the workshop, and after her studies began to suffer, Hiroshi sent her to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls at the age of fourteen and she has only recently returned in the past month. According to Hiroshi's press conferences, its time for her to learn to learn more about the company she would some day take over."

Mako scanned through it again a few times before looking up at Chief Beifong who continued drive through the streets.

"I don't get it," he said confused. "It seems clean. She doesn't even have public intoxication. Why do you think it's her?"

Not taking her eyes off the road, Lin reached into the back of the Satomobile and passed him what looked like several more records. His brow furrowed, he hadn't realised there were multiple suspects.

"Who's are those?"

"Those are her actual records."

"All of them!"

Spirits he had seen triad members with shorter records. He looked through his surprise mounting at each page. Burglary, arson, pick pocketing, joyriding the list just went on. Repeat offenses Her saving grace was the lack of violent crimes though if Lin was right...

"How is her record so clean then?"

Lin snorted.

"What do you think?" She replied dryly thought the contempt was clear in her voice. "A rich girl with no responsibilities acting out, but no need to worry with her safety net of a father. He made sure nothing stuck. Maybe if he had let her go to prison, she would have learned and wouldn't be in the mess."

"Still its hard to imagine anyone willingly sending their daughter to prison," he said remembering the things he had done to keep Bolin out of trouble.

"Apparently so."

She slammed her hand on the horn, as the traffic failed to move quick enough and Mako noticed the way her had traced the scars that marked her face. Not for the first time he considered asking but like always though better of it. It wasn't a good idea to pry into the Chiefs personal life.

Not many people would have taken the chance on him. A street rat, turned gang member, turned pro-bender. He wasn't exactly ideal police material. Yet Lin had accepted him into the force and even mentored him over the last year but he held no illusions about their relationship. Lin was a cold woman and asking about her past was a big no no.

"The force used to be different," Lin continued. "After my mother retired and before I took over, weak and corrupt people were put in charge. A few Satomobiles donated for the force and new armor were enough to keep her out of prison, even if she hot wired enough vehicles to get a crime named after her around the station."

"That's where that comes from?" He couldn't help the slight laugh, though Lin didn't share it. "I always thought it was literal."

"Yup 'Grand Theft Sato' was a regular and she only got better at it. I hate to think how good a driver she is now. At thirteen she outran three patrols before driving it into the pier. "

"You couldn't catch her?"

"I wasn't on duty that night," she said with a rare smile.

The streets of Republic City fell away as they exited the streets and started the drive through the countryside that surrounded it, towards Sato Manor.

"Even if Sato is a criminal, what makes you think she's responsible for the attacks?" Mako asked. "They started two months ago and she only got back from the Fire Nation a week ago."

"Call it a gut feeling, plus I called an old colleague in capital where she was staying. Sato hasn't been seen in months, she probably came back early to throw us off."

Anyone else would have sounded paranoid, but Mako had learned to trust Lins gut feelings. They usually paid off in some way and she wasn't Chief of Police for no reason. Despite how easy it would have been to coast on her family name, Lin had worked hard to get where she was, or at least it seemed that way to Mako.

"Maybe," he said softly. "Are any of the targets related at all."

"Apart from the fact, they were all scumbags? No," Lin said. "Only two of them had any criminal ties. One was skimming profits and the one last night may be linked to the Agni Kai's."

"Agni Kai's? Would make sense for her considering her mother."

Lin shook her head.

"Coincidence," she said dismissively. "Too small an operation and we had no idea he was till last night, I doubt she knew. Even if she did, there would be bigger targets than a Sake brewer."

Mako nodded but didn't forget it. Underground connections were a possibility and she would have had plenty of time to develop them in the Fire Nation. The capital didn't have the same reputation for crime that Republic City did (nowhere did) but it had it's fair share of triad problems. It wouldn't of been hard for her to join up with one.

Maybe that's what this was about. If he looked deeper into the other victims, would they have triad connections? This could be the start of a major turf war and Asami Sato might just be a pawn. But what was her motive. Triads appealed to the greedy and the desperate. Sato seemed to be neither.

He made a mental note to look into it. The city did not need a turf war right now, not with Equalists gaining traction. A triad war consisting of all benders fighting in the streets would just be proving them right.

Not that they were entirely wrong as it was. But the rumours of their leader made him nervous. Anyone who claimed to be blessed by the spirits was cause for concern. Either he was lying, mad or right. With a large following, none of those options was good.

The car came to a stop outside the Sato manor and Lin turned to him, suddenly very serious.

"Look Mako," she said. "Be very careful with her. Sato is very smart and talked her own way out of cuffs more than once. Do not lower your guard around her. Let me do most of the talking. Follow my lead and gauge her reaction as best you can. If we're lucky, your being her will interest her enough to be a distraction."

Mako nodded. That was fine by him. He wasn't much of a talker anyway a fact his brother had used to make fun of him for. And in any case, Lin knew his abilities well. If she was warning her, she had good reason but she wouldn't have brought dead weight. There was good reason for him to be here.

The two officers left the car and walked quietly up the long path towards the manor. Inside Mako couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to be very important meeting. He hated those feelings.

The Sato Estate was impressive to say the least. Twice Lin walked him past giant double doors and up stone steps, before they finally arrived at the manor itself. The one building looked bigger than his entire compartment complex put together. The white granite sparkled in the sun light forcing Mako to look across the wide woodland greenery that surrounded it from all sides. His grey uniform suddenly made him feel under dressed, though Lin did not seem to care. Her black metal armor stood out drastically against the white floor but she would probably prefer that he supposed.

After what seemed like at least a ten minute walk, they reached the front doors. In front of them stood the owner of the estate, Hiroshi Sato, who stood smiling, arms behind his back as he waited for them.

He looked slightly rounder than he did in the papers, though many rich businessmen tended to Mako had found and he was dressed in rich clothes that should have been much too hot to wear in this weather. However he seemed perfectly at ease as he welcomed them, his soft bright face showing no discomfort.

"Chief Beifong," he practically boomed reaching forward to shake Lins hand. "It has been far to long, how have you've been?"

"Well, Mr Sato," Lin answered. "Though busy."

"As always. Republic City can be a harsh taskmaster for a businessman, i can't imagine having to try and protect it what with all this talk of triads and Equalists," he grinned at Lin before turning to Mako, inquisitively. "Forgive me, but you have me at a disadvantage, yet you seem almost familiar. Have we met before? Perhaps Chief Beifong sent you in her place for the city events she hates so much."

He laughed and Mako smiled in response.

"No sir, we haven't met. I'm Detective Mako."

That seemed to trigger something in the man who smiled even more as he shook his hand.

"Mako, you wouldn't happen to be Mako of the former Fire Ferrets would you?"

His smile became slightly fixed.

"Yes sir."

Out of the corner of his eye, Lin smirked slightly. So that's why he was here. Thankfully Hiroshi didn't seem to notice either reaction.

"No need for the 'sirs' detective, we're all friends here," he said. "Asami used to love pro-bending when she was young. I think she may even have gone to a your games."

Doubtful he though. She would have been in the Fire Nation by the time Bolin was old enough. Before he could say, Lin began to talk.

"Speaking of your daughter, we were hoping to have a talk with her."

For the first time since meeting them, Hiroshi's smile faded.

"Whats this about?"

The inventors face suddenly looked very tired. It was a face Mako had come to recognized when talking to parents of troublesome kids. The resigned expression of someone used to the police arriving yet always disappointed when they did. Hope could be a crushing thing and Mako suddenly hoped that Lin was wrong. If Asami was involved in this, it was too big to cover up. Even for the Satos.

"Its not about anything specific," Lin lied. "I just want to talk to her, see how she has changed in the recent years. If she has."

"Of course, perhaps it will do her good," Hiroshi replied sighing. "She kept herself out of trouble in the Fire Nation, but now that's she back... It might be a good idea to reintroduce her to Republic Law."

"I'm glad you agree," Lin said. "May we come in."

"No need, I'll bring her down. Its too nice a day to sit inside."

Lin didn't seem to agree but made no argument, instead just nodding. Hiroshi gestured and a two well dressed servants came over to escort them. The two police offers followed, walking around the side of the house to a stone gazebo with a small table underneath. After they were seated the servants left, leaving them to overlook the gardens.

"Mako."

Lin nodded towards a lone figure standing tall and straight a short distance away. She was originally Water Tribe from the looks of her standing with a grace and poise as though waiting for them to notice her. Two ceramic jugs stood on either side of her, and the way the sun reflected off her, blurred her slightly, making her look like a painting Mako could never afford. She raised her arms pulling too strands of water from the jugs up with her.

And then she started to dance.

Mako had seen many people bend. The people on the streets would bend without form. Flailing and throwing elements without skill. The triads bent with aggression, harsh and cutting movements aiming to hurt and kill. Pro-bender bent at speed, precision shots designed to knocked back and overwhelm.

He had never seen anything like this. Her movements and the water were one, as though she was the moon, slowly pulling the tides around her. The water remained in two perfect spheres, unbroken and perfect as they orbited her.

Suddenly the pace began to quicken. Faster and faster. The water spheres spinning into ribbons that trailed around her. The water bender remained untouched by her element, in complete control and balance. She began to jump slightly and the ribbons moved with her, rising up and down like waves.

His mouth was open as he stared but he barely noticed, so enraptured by her movements. Even Lin looked slightly impressed and neither of them realised when a servant served them with glasses and a jug of iced fruit juice.

The streams of water split in half and now there eight ribbons all moving in different patterns and waves yet all in sync with their master.

And then it was over. The girl bowed to no one before allowing the water to fall back into the jugs, not a speck of water out of place.

"Beautiful isn't she," a soft silky voice said from behind her.

They both to find Asami Sato standing before them smiling softly.

"Hello Chief Beifong," she said as she took a seat. "I hear you wanted to talk to me."


	2. Agendas

Asami was beautiful. There was no denying that. Her hair was a soft and silky brunette and her skin held no imperfections. Light make up accentuated her features without overpowering them. Mako hadn't dated many girls, that was always Bolins thing, but in his experience, Asami might be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Her eyes however were different. A light green that would have fit perfectly with her face in another life. But these eyes were too hard. They darted up and down Makos form scanning and analyzing him before moving to Lin and repeating the process. They weren't curious eyes, they were predatory like a cat looking at a mouse, eyeing up its next meal. If was in that moment that Mako knew that Lin was right. Asami Sato was involved in these attacks.

"Afternoon Miss Sato," Lin said. "I see you remember me."

"Of course. How could I forget?" Asami said. "Though you weren't Chief when we last met. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Lin said without emotion.

Asami smiled anyway before turning her attentive is ion to Mako.

"And you must be Detective Mako, my dad mentioned you."

He bowed respectfully before responding.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Sato."

The woman seemed to find it amusing, laughing slightly.

"Oh the pleasure is mine," she said pouring herself a drink. "I used to be such a fan of Pro-bending. I listened to you matches on the radio. You were very talented from what I remember."

"Thank you."

"The Fire Ferrets. It was you, Hasook and Bolin wasn't it?"

Mako felt himself clench slightly, knowing where this was going. She was on the offensive already

"Tell me," Asami asked as if she didn't know. "How is you brother?"

Mako swallowed before answering.

"We're not on the best of terms at the moment."

"Oh I'm sorry," she said in faux surprise. "That's so sad to hear. Family is so important after all."

There was a snort from behind them and the Water bending girl strolled into view and Mako was finally able to look at her. Unlike Asami she did not seem to care for her looks, though she was pretty none the less. Her hair was pulled out of the way and her clothes left her room to move. Barring their icy colour, her clothes held little relation to her homeland and were much closer to the fashion of the city, though they looked fairly new. The way she held herself gave off the impression she was ready to fight at a moments notice.

She moved past Mako barely looking at him, and positioned herself behind Asami her face devoid of emotion.

"And you are?" Lin asked clearly annoyed by her presence.

"Korra," the girl answered shortly.

"You're a talented water bender Korra," Lin said. "Where did you train?"

"A lot of places."

"You just a dancer or do you have any interest in combat bending."

"Want to find out?"

"Korra," Asami said warningly before pulling her head down and whispering someone in her ear. The water bender nodded before heading into the house, leaving an awkward silence hanging over them.

"I apologize for Korra," Asami said breaking the silence. "She can be very protective."

"And who is she exactly?"

"She's my..." Asami paused trying to find the words.

"Bodyguard?" Lin supplied.

"Escort."

Despite himself, Mako blushed at the connotations, looking away from Asami's smile while Lin just stared, her face granite.

"Let's cut to the chase Miss Sato," Lin said. "Why are you back in Republic City."

"As I told the press, I have finished my education and want to get a more-"

"I don't want the story. I want the real reason."

"I don't know what your talking about."

The two women stared at each other for a moment, daring the other to blink.

"Have you heard about the attacks on the various businesses in the past two months?"

"I read about it yes."

"You don't sound concerned. Not afraid they will target you or your father?"

"The paper don't exactly paint them as innocent. And then there are the rumours. Double dealing, skimming, corruption. Not to mention Triad connections," Asami said bristling as she spoke about the triads. "Forgive me if I don't shed a tear overs criminals."

"None of that was proved otherwise we would have dealt with it. Vigilantes are criminals as well," Lin said evenly. "Though you would know about that."

"Perhaps I am being hypocritical. I did make a couple of mistake when I was younger."

"A couple?"

"Many," Asami admitted. "But I was a stupid little girl. They are well aware of what they did."

"Everyone has their excuses, Miss Sato. They would be no different."

"Is there anything else you need Chief Beifong," she said finishing her drink. "I'm very busy. As I'm sure you are as well."

"Just remember I'll be watching Miss Sato. I'm not my predecessor and I will not take your fathers money."

"I appreciate the warning though there is no need," she said as they rose to their feet. "Let me show you out."

"It's fine."

"Well if you will excuse me," Asami said getting as far as the door before turning back. "I almost forgot. My father is holding a party to celebrate my return. A little ostentatious for my tastes but I hope that you will attend. You too Detective."

"Thank you Miss Sato," he replied while just gave a curt nod.

Asami bowed one last time before disappearing into the manor. The two servants reappeared and walked them back to their Sato Mobile forcing them to remain silent until they were driving away.

"So," Lin said finally. "What do you think of Miss Sato?"

Mako paused thinking briefly before responding.

"She is definitely involved and it doesn't seem she is trying to hide it. She practically flaunted Korra in front of us."

Lin nodded.

"Arrogant. Unsurprising considering her background but she has still covered her tracks well. There is no evidence to link her to any of the attacks. The fact she knows a water bender would hardly hold up in court."

"Who do you think Korra is?" Mako asked his thoughts turning to the abrasive girl though Lin just shrugged.

"No idea. Probably just a bender for hire."

"She did seem rather protective of her though."

Protective of her or her money?" Lin said. "I'll look her up back at the station. See if she has a record."

"You can't. You have a council meeting," he said smiling slightly as the chief groaned. "I'll do it."

Lin growled in annoyance, Sato momentarily forgotten.

"I'd forgotten about that. Waste of my time. Tarrlok should just send me what he wants and cut out the middle man. Not like anyone but Tenzin opposes him anyway. Spirits I hate politics."

Mako let the chief vent. It was a regular occurrence that he had just come to expect. In a way, it was just kinda funny although he knew that he would hate it when it was his turn... One step at a time. Lin was a long way from retiring if she ever did and then Mako would have to wait through her replacement. But he would get there. Ambition wasn't a bad thing after all.

He stared out into the streets of Republic City. In some ways he knew he shouldn't like this city. It had taken his parents after all. They had come here hoping for a better life and had it taken from them by a Triad member.

But there was something about the city that he couldn't hate. He remembered how much his parents had loved it. Maybe because they only compared it to Ba Sing Se but he didn't think so. Republic City was a place of opportunity and he and Bolin would not have been able to recover anywhere else.

"What about the party?" He asked suddenly. "Will you go?"

"Despite my better, it does seem like a good way to have a look around the house," Lin admitted as they came to a stop outpace the station. "I doubt she is keeping anything important inside but it's worth a check."

"Might get a rough size of her operation."

"I doubt she would be that careless but it's worth a shot."

"Still, you're not exactly gonna be free to poke around. You're the chief of Police. Everyone will be trying to get on your good side."

It was meant mostly as a friendly jab even if it was mostly true. There was a reason Lin hated going to these events. As a result he was surprised when Lin merely smirked at him.

"The vultures will be over me all night. I'll need to bring a few friends with me."

He sighed realising what she meant.

"Why me? There are other officers who would fit in more."

"You have invitation now. Less suspicious."

Knowing he had no choice he nodded.

"I'll get a suit."

"Please do. Don't want you getting rejected at the door," Lin said as Mako got out. "Oh and you should ask Jaya to go with you."

"What why?"

"Backup."

For some reason he doubted it. How bad had his love life gotten when the Chief was wing manning him.

He sighed, closing the door of the Sato Mobile and walking up into the station.

* * *

Asami watched the Sato-mobile drive away from her house from the window of her room. Lin hadn't changed at all. Her memories of the woman were vague. For the most part she had managed to avoid being formally arrested but she had spent a few times in cuffs.

All times had been Lin though of course none of them had stuck. Her father had taken care of all it. Maybe that's why Lin had gotten so stuck on her case. There were the rumours of her sisters estrangement after all. Perhaps Asami had just gotten unlucky and pissed off the best cop in Republic City.

It was unfortunate but expected. She had planned for it but she hadn't planned for Lin to put it together so quickly. Perhaps she had been overzealous in her schedule but the city had been suffering for too long.

She had considered working with Lin but it wouldn't have worked. Lin wasn't dirty but she was too buy the book. The chief wanted to uphold the law and maintain order. Admirable goals but not in this city. Lin wouldn't be able to stop those on top. Those who had gotten their power and success through legal means, but had stomped on everyone beneath them to get there.

No Lin couldn't stop them. But she could. And she would.

"What do you think?" A voice said from the doorway.

Asami turned to find Korra standing behind her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"I think," she sighed. "That you shouldn't be so quick to gloat. It doesn't suit you."

"Really? I think it suits me fine," she said. "I told you we shouldn't be moving so fast. Especially with your history with Beifong."

"I get the point. No need to go overboard."

"Let me have my moment," the Water Bender pouted. "It's not everyday I get to say I was right and you were wrong."

"Korra."

"Fine," she said before turning more serious. "But really. What's the play?"

"The plan hasn't changed. We knew Lin would be suspicious. Maybe she was quicker than we thought but it doesn't change anything. The party will throw her off us."

"Maybe..."

Asami raised her eyebrow as she put on a small smirk.

"Not having doubts are we Korra?"

"Not about the plan. I'm just worried."

"Lin can't stop us."

"It's not that. It's you..." Asami looked away. She already knew what Korra was talking about. "Asami if I hadn't caught him, Kotomine would be dead."

"I knew you would catch him," she lied. Really she hadn't been thinking about it. Korra didn't believe her. She could always tell. "I was just trying to scare him. It's not like I planned to kill him."

"I'm not saying that," Korra said. "It's just... I don't want you to do something you regret."

"Well that's why you're here isn't it?" She said trying to lighten the mood. "To watch my back."

"Always."

"Well I guess I'll be fine then."

Her hand twinged in pain as though to dispute her, and the water bender noticed despite her efforts to hide it. Furrowing her brow, Korra reached over to carefully pull off the glove she used to hide the evidence of her fights that littered her fists. Her good hand was starting to swell slightly, she needed to think of a better way of fighting without injuring herself. The war was just starting after all.

"Must have hurt it in the fight,"she said as Korra looked at her. "Do you mind?"

The Water bender nodded wordlessly pulling water from a glass nearby and guiding it over Asamis injury. The water began to glow and Asami let out a sigh of relief as the pain was washed away and the hand was soothed back to her normal unmarked skin. Then it was over and it was just water again as Korra placed it back.

"Thanks," she said as she flexed it before looking up and blinking slightly.

Asami hadn't noticed how close Korra had gotten to her but now she did. She had moved as well without realising it and now they were inches apart. She wanted to close the gap, be like they used to. Before...

She pulled away trying not to notice the way Korras eyes filled with disappointment. But it was too soon. After what Korra had done... She couldn't allow herself to be distracted.

"You should go see Hasook," she said as though nothing had happened. "See if he has any new info for another target."

Korra nodded before swallowing.

"Okay, I'll head out the now. See if anything needs done. Pretty sure you're dad prefers me away anyway."

Asami rolled her eyes.

"You're being paranoid. My dad likes you."

"hmm..." Korra said noncommittally. "I'll probably stay at the base tonight anyway. You haven't spent much time with him since you got back."

Asami smiled in gratitude. It had been rather hetic since she had came back to Republic City.

"Okay. Just make sure you're not followed anywhere. We don't know what Lin will do next."

"I'll be fine. This isn't my first rodeo remember."

"Still be careful."

"Always," Korra said with a wink before closing the door and leaving Asami alone in her mansion. She sighed dejectedly mentally preparing herself for another long day. As much she would like to spend time with her dad, it was unlikely. There was just too much to do. The city couldn't wait much longer.

Crossing her, she knelt down infront of her safe and entering the combination. Inside lay a single solitary book. Her mothers diary. She held it close to her, as she did every night since she had gotten it, a year previous.

"I promise you mom," she whispered into the silence. "I will make this city great, just like you wanted."

Placing the book carefully back inside, Asami stood up and began to work.

* * *

The police chiefs Satomobiles came to a stop outside the Council Offices but Lin didn't get out yet. Her slow driving and alternative route had still led her here and although she was late, it seemed like an unbearable amount of she would have to spend listening to politicians waffle on about nothing.

Lin didn't know how Tenzin did it every day, her one required meeting a week was terrible enough. Maybe having an actual voice helped but from the looks of it near everything he wanted only got last if Tarrlok wanted it as well. That was a rare day though and most days Tenzin would leave sighing as Tarrlok gained more power. Sometimes it felt like Tenzin was the only thing that was standing in the way of the water bender ruling the city.

Sighing, she forced herself out of the car and began to slowly ascend the steps, thoughts of Asami Sato still in her mind. Damn that woman, perhaps it was unfair to concentrate all her ire on her, but she was representive of a bigger problem. Those who felt themselves above the law. Those who coulld act without impunity as long as they had money or a well placed parent...

Clenching her fists, she pushed thoughts of her sister from her mind. Maybe it was personal, but frankly Lin didn't care. Asami Sato would go down this time and nothing would stop that. Not her, not Hiroshi and not any water bender no matter how skilled. Her free days were numbered.

Not bothering to knock, Lin pushed open the door to the council room earning the glare of the Earth Kingdom representative.

"How nice of you to join us Chief Beifong," he said snidely. "Punctual as usual."

"Now now, councilman," Tarrlok said beaming his brilliant smile. "Chief Beifong is a very busy woman. She does not have luxury of an office job like we do."

"Apolgies," she muttered with as much respect as she could manage. The Earth Councilman was a spineless jackass but he still held a lot of power. Power that he could use to make her life hell if he felt insulted.

Tarrlok was probably annoyed she has bothered to show up. He just needed her to make enough mistakes so he could replace her with a puppet. Councilman Kenji was an ass but Tarrlok was dangerous.

Damn politicians.

"Chief Beifong," Tenzin said bowing formally. "How was work?"

"Fine Councilman," she muttered. "Please continue."

"Actually Lin, we were just finishing up."

She hated the way Tarrlok used her name so casually.

"Perhaps now though would a good time to discuss the various problems that threaten the peace of our city?"

"The peace is secure Tarrlok," she said coldly. "Street crime is low and we are taking steps to fight the triads."

"With respect, steps that are failing," the Fire councillor muttered. "The Agni Kais and Triple Threats continue to grow everyday."

"With respect its your laws that are driving them to it. Triads recruit from the streets, targeting the desperate that have no other option. I can't arrest people for being desperate even if I wanted to."

"I feel you are over complicating the issue," Kenji said. "The degenerates of the city simply wish to take what they have not earned. It is your job to deal with them."

"A job she does very well," Tenzin interrupted before Lin could retort. "Crime has halved since she took command and it will continue to do so."

Lin couldn't help the swell of pride at the words, despite their source. Although her promotion may have been delayed for various reasons, she had wasted no time getting to work. The force had went through an overhaul in the first year that hadn't exactly made her popular, but now she fel they understood why. The place has been filled with inadequacy and corruption with many benders signing on just for the power kick and the paycheck.

Now it was different. Those that remained held themselves to a higher standard of justice, training hard to stay ahead of the triads. The metal benders she had trained personally were her elite force and they were capable of dealing with any triad threat efficiently and effectively.

"It's true that Chief Beifong has done much for ourselves city," Tarrlok agreed. "However it seems not everyone agrees of the reports of vigilante activities are true. Many businessman no longer feel safe in their homes."

Oh no. What a nightmare.

"One vigilante is hardly evidence of discontent."

"So you intend to do nothing?" the fire representive asked incredulously.

"I didn't say that. We already have officers working on it and are getting closer to our suspect." Maybe a slight exaggeration. "She can't evade us for much longer."

"She?" Tarrlok asked with a smile and Lin internally cursed for letting it slip. "So you must be very close to have narrowed down so far."

"One vigilante may not be evidence of discontent but scores of protesters are," Tenzin said. "We must talk about the growing Equalists movement."

Tarrlok raised his eyebrow still grinning his grin.

"What's there to talk about," he asked. "They are a loud aimless minority. Entirely harmless. Last I checked, complaining wasn't a crime."

"It doesn't matter of they are harmless and they are far from a minority," Tenzin said slamming his hand on the table. "Even if they were, that would still be side stepping the issue. Non benders are a part of this city even if you refuse to recognise them."

Despite Tenzins anger, Tarrlok barely reacted merely raising his arms in mock surrender.

"You wound me Tenzin, I care for all our cities citizens," he drawled. "However, priority must be placed somewhere and I feel that as of now, this council does not have the resources to deal with the Equalists."

Tarrlok paused for a second, he smile increasing.

"Though perhaps it is time the Avatar came to Republic City?"

"As I have told you before," Tenzin said evenly. "The Avatar will remain in South until they have completed their training. Only then will they come to Republic City. And when they do I promise you they will be ready."

There was another pause as the two men stared at each other, the tension between them palpable.

"For all the threats they may face."

The tension between the two men was palpable, and for a second Lin though she may have to step it. But then the Fire representive coughed awkwardly and it was gone.

"Perhaps we should retire for the day?"

It was the first unanimous decision of the day.

* * *

Tenzin was waiting for her outside when she left. The Airbender smiled softly at her and she nodded stiffly in reply. It was a far cry from what they used to be, but at least now the two former lovers were civil now. Lin no longer wanted to arrest his wife and the two of them could talk without it being awkward.

"Lin... How are you?"

She rolled her eyes. Not awkward for the most part.

"Fine Tenzin. What do you want?"

"I don't wa-" he sighed. "It's about the equalists."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise at his answer.

"The Equalists? Why? As much as I hate to admit it, Tarrlok right. They're harmless for now. It may not be fair but we can't change that ourselves."

"I'm not so sure," he murmured. "And if they do decide to revolt it may be too late."

It clicked suddenly why he was so worried and although she would never admit it, her heart panged slightly at the life she would never have.

"Tenzin even if they do, your family will be fine," she muttered softly. "The island is one of the most fortified places in the world."

"It's not just them though. The non benders are treated worse than benders and we aren't doing anything about."

"What can we do? The council can't control who gets hired. Spirits I prefer to hire benders for my force. It's cheaper and easier to train them. It might not be fair but thats life."

"Maybe. But we have to try. Both our parents had a vision for this city and I don't think this was it."

"Probably not."

"That doesn't bother you."

Memories of her mother entered her mind. Not good ones. Fights and arguments about her father. About her work. About Su. Her jaw clenched as Asami Sato entered them next the smug smirk emblazoned on her face.

"No it doesn't. I have my own vision of the City and I don think my mother would agree," she said, colder than had meant to say it. "Good day Councilman."


	3. A Leaf in the Wind

Jinora stared out of the library window, her mind far away from the books she was meant to be studying. From her position she could see past the statue of her grandfather and onto the city skyline of Republic City. It was a beautiful view and the reason she always chose this seat when she was studying.

But it might as well be a picture on the wall for the young Air bender since she could interact with it just as much. The mile to shore might as well be a thousand and the sea an insurmountable crossing.

Sighing, she forced herself to return to her books. What had once been her favorite hobby had become chore. At best tedious. At worst a reminder of all the experiences she was not allowed to partake in lest one of the few remaining air benders be abducted into the night.

It wasn't that she resented her bending. Jinora loved it. The feeling of the wind through her hair was one of her favorite feelings and the rush of racing her siblings on air scooters a thrill like no other she had experienced except flying through the air on a glider.

But like all the gurus and monks of her nations past were so fond of writing, Air was the element of freedom and Jinora and all too often these day, she felt like she had none. Her life was routine, a daily cycle she could predict in its entirety down to which monks she would talk to and when.

And despite her efforts they could never be her friends. Not really. The age difference was too great and their reverence of her bending making it impossible to be equals. She could have fun with Ikki and Meelo but they weren't like her. Too much time with them became tedious and annoying. Especially Meelo. Jinora needed more.

Glancing up at the clock told her it was time for her meditation session. The excitement built in her chest as she slowly began to put her books away as the librarian came over to help her.

"I can get that for you," the older woman said smiling through her wrinkles eager to help the future of the Air-benders. Usually Jinora would refuse, not wanting the preferential treatment she received too often. But today she thanked the acolyte walking away, the butterflies in her stomach growing as she did so.

After what felt like an age she finally got back to her room. Out of her siblings she had the smallest room but it suited Jinora fine. There was enough room for her favorite books as well as the small models and pictures she owned. Jinora had found that smaller rooms were easier for her to meditate in though she couldn't really say why.

Locking the door, Jinora crossed the room picking up her glider and backpack before opening the window. The grounds were mostly empty with all the acolytes in their quarters for meditation or their other duties for the day. Still, Jinora was careful as she climbed out of the window and up onto the roof. A hard climb for some but nothing for an Air-bender and Jinora scaled the wall with little effort and soon stood atop the peak, staring again at the wide open city.

Glider in one hand she jumped into the sky, manipulating the air into a vortex that sent her higher and higher until the island looked like a model beneath her. The lack of noise told her she hadn't been spotted this time and so with the wind blowing through her, she started her flight towards the city.

It had taken her months to work up the courage to make the journey and the first time she had come straight back after hitting the dock, fully expecting her mom or dad to come storming into her room to confront her.

But it had never came. A month later she tried again this time making it around the docks for half an hour before returning home. Each trip she grew more bold and her time away grew. Every time she expected to get caught but it seemed as long as she didn't bend or cause a commotion, no one paid her any heed.

Once Jinora was sure she was out of range, she pushed her glider into a steep dive out of the clouds. Falling like a stone, she cut through the sky, faster and faster as the waters grew closer and closer until finally her nerve failed her, and she pulled up skimming along the ocean fast enough to leave a jet stream in wake, soaking her robes but she didn't care. Freedom beckoned for her as she laughed, darting through air and doing flips and tricks as she approached the city.

The dock was mostly empty when she arrived, a fortunate coincidence she had discovered that allowed her to travel between Air Temple Island and the main land mostly unnoticed. Panting, she smiled in wonder as she looked around the harbor. Even in its empty state she still found the new sites wondrous as she walked towards the city, lost in thought.

Reaching into her backpack she pulled out a thin blue coat. It wasn't the best weather for it and she found herself getting slightly too hot but it was the only clothes she had that wasn't orange robes. A birthday gift from her Gran Gran to help her remember her roots as she had said. Probably not what she had intended Jinora to use it for but it helped her walk through the city unnoticed, just another face in the crowd instead of Jinora, daughter of Tenzin last of the Air-benders.

Sights and smells she had never experienced fought to overwhelm her as she practically skipped down the streets. There seemed to be a market going on and around her things were happening. Shop keepers and customers hailed and argued. Meats sizzled on red hot metals and mouth watering fruits practically dripped their juices onto stalls. Everyone seemed to be doing something, such a far cry from quiet she was used to on the island.

Suddenly it was too much. People towered above her, nearly stepping on her in their efforts to get the best deal. The sounds got louder and louder and Jinora felt her heart start to race, her breathing began to come out in short bursts as she began to force her way though the crowd and down an alley.

Shaking she closed her eyes, counting to ten to try and calm herself. A simple meditation technique but it was effective and soon the air bender had composed herself. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, not quite ready to face the market again.

Deflated, Jinora began to walk down the alley, not really caring where it lead. Her excitement had died, the shame of the incident making her feel tiny. Some future of a Nation she was going to be. She couldn't even handle market day without hyperventilating. Ikki and Meelo would probably have been fine. Meelo would never have run and her sister would have left with at least eight friends and a pet goat dog.

Sighing, she continued walking, dejected, until she felt a shiver down her spine that told her, she wasn't alone. Whirling around Jinora found herself facing three intimidating looking benders.

"Observant little girl ain't ya," the leader grinned at her, a Water tribe woman with a gold tooth and blue suit. Flanked on either side of her was another woman in green and a man in red.

Jinora began to back away, starting to get scared. Did they know she was? Had they followed her? The woman seemed to notice her nerves and smirked.

"Don't worry girl, we ain't gonna yet you." Her companions moved to flank her as the woman guested casually with her arms. "Course it probably won't be great fun for you, but walking around in a nice jacket like that. You're practically advertising. Tell me, how much do you reckon your parents would pay for your safe return?"

Her training finally kicked in as the woman made to grab her. Deftly she slid under the arm and slipped past the thugs, too slow to react to her evasion. Not looking back she ran. The wind currents blew around her, letting Jinora known they were chasing her. Her eyes widened as she felt the air heat up and she dived to the side to avoid a blast of fire.

Scrambling to her feat, she slid under another blast before jumping over a volley of pebbles fired at her back, knocking one away with her staff. Weaving in and out of the two elements Jinora tried to escape her pursuers all the while desperately not to bend. If they caught her and knew she was an Air-bender... It wasn't worth the risk. Besides the street was right there, if she could just get there, they would have to stop following her. At least she hoped they would.

Suddenly a sharp crack filled the air as the water bend finally attacked sending a tentacle out that forced Jinora down another side street and she felt her stomach drop as she found herself facing a brick wall. Desperately she looked around for an exit but could find none. Taking a deep breath and trying to mask her fear she turned to face her attackers.

"Not bad little girl," the woman smirked. "But running can only get you so far."

"Stay back," Jinora said, trying to sound confident but it only seemed to amuse the woman more. "I mean it!"

"Oh so you are gonna fight," she laughed as Jinora trembled. "Let's see what you got then. I'm guessing... Water bender?"

"Stay away."

"I'd listen to her if I were you."

A new voice joined them and the three criminals turned around. Between them, Jinora could make out another woman facing them. She was water tribe from the looks of it and she faced down the attackers with a cold confidence.

"So this is what the Triple Threats have resorted to?" She asked them. "Kidnapping children in the streets."

"Oh you know who we work for. Then you know to stay out of our way if you know what's good for you."

The girl continued to stare coldly at them .

"Not gonna happen."

The leader shrugged.

"Don't say we didn't warn-ugh"

The woman was interrupted by a blast of water, pulled from a flask on the strangers hip. The attack slammed into the criminal knocking her out cold and before the others could react it had struck the Earth bender and sent her flying against the wall.

The remaining fire bender cried out in panic sending quick punches of fire towards the water bender, obviously hoping to catch her without water to defend herself. It didn't work.

The woman quickly flipped backwards over the first volley, piling the water back towards her, to absorb the last few as she landed. Then with a flick of her arm, one final whip flew forward, wrapping around his foot and knocking him off his feat.

The fight had barely lasted ten seconds but it was some of the most skilled water bending Jinora had ever seen, though admittedly, she hadn't seen a lot. She stared forward as the water bender made sure the other were unconscious still not sure if she could trust her.

"You alright kid," the girl asked her finally turning her attention to Jinora.

She nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine... I think."

"They didn't hurt you?"

"No they uhh they missed."

"I saw that," the girl said somewhat amused. "You have some pretty impressive moves. I'm Korra by the way."

"I'm Jinora," she replied automatically. "It's nice to meet you."

Korra laughed slightly, causing Jinora to frown.

"What?"

"Nothing, its just... I'm not exactly used to civil greetings in my line of work."

Jinora shivered, suddenly wondering if perhaps she had merely traded one criminal for another. She took a step back as Korra raised an eyebrow, but before they could react two metal benders appeared in the alleys entrance.

"Hey whats going on here?"

Korra glanced at them before mouthing something to Jinora. Play along. With that she turned back to the police and started shouting at them.

"What in Spirits name took you so long?" she yelled, as the officers took a step back. "Me and my sister get attacked by the damn triads and I have to fight them off myself because despite the fact that you have airships in the sky, you guys still help anyone."

"What? Wh-"

"I guess we just aren't important enough to warrant your attention down here!" Korra said, continuing her rant. "Maybe if we had more money or lived in a better part of this city, we wouldn't have to deal with triads every damn day."

"Calm down Miss..."

"Yue"

"Well Miss Yue," the officer said. "We are going to need you to come with us to submit a police report."

"What? No, I got work to do. I don't have time to submit a report just so you guys can pretend to do your job."

"Watch your mouth civilian," the officer snarled. "If you don't write one, then I'll just have to write one myself and you don't want that."

Jinora watched as Korra and the officer glared at each other, sure that she was about to witness her second fight of the day, but then Korra sighed.

"Fine, I'll head down. Can I at least take my sister home first. Our parents are probably worried..."

"Thats better. See what happens when you play nice?" The officer smirked, ignoring the glare on Korra's face and gesturing at Jinora. "Take the kid home then report to the station. Oh and don't make us come after you."

"Don't worry," Korra muttered. "You'll be seeing me soon."

For a second, Jinora hesitated. Going with the police was probably the smarter, safer option than going with a possible criminal, and at best mercenary, that Jinora knew nothing about. She should probably speak up now, go to the police station and see Lin... Well maybe she could just slip away from Korra later. She might not even be dangerous. She had saved her after all.

So she stayed silent and stuck close to Korra until they left the officers behind and they were back in the main streets. It was only then that she worked up the courage to speak.

"How did you know that I wouldn't tell on you?"

Korra smiled at her.

"I figured that you would get in more trouble than I would," she said. "I'm guessing you aren't meant to be out and about."

Nerves started to prickle in her stomach and she laughed nervously.

"What? Why would I get in trouble?"

"Well, I'm guessing that Air benders aren't me want to be running around on their own."

Jinora's face paled.

"I'm not - I'm just-" she stammered. "I don't know what you are talking about."

The water bender just laughed at her.

"You're not a good liar Jinora and if you are trying to be subtle, don't use your real name, especially when its your name."

Jinora sighed. Korra was right. She was probably the most famous ten year old on the planet but she hadn't thought to use an alias. The birth of a second air bender had been big news all over the world, but especially in Republic City.

"Plus," Korra continued. "The way you move is kinda unique. I've never met an Air Bender but you move like I imagine you would."

Korra turned to her causally.

"And your jacket ripped."

Jinora eyes shot down to the jacket, where sure enough her bright orange robes were sticking the hole in her jacket. Slumping her shoulders, the air bender resigned herself to the fact that she had been caught.

They continued walking for a few minutes

"What are you doing to do with me?"

This just seemed to confuse the water bender.

"What do you mean? Taking you home of course. You clearly can't handle yourself."

Jinora blinked.

"But I'm an Airbender and you're..."

"You think I'm a criminal?"

"Are you?"

Korra shrugged.

"Technically I'm a mercenary but yeah I've had a few run ins with the law before. Just not here."

"The Water Tribe?"

Korra shook her head.

"No. Mosty the Fire Nation but a few minors in the Earth Kingdom."

Despite the casual admittance of law breaking, Jinora found herself envious. Korra had been everywhere. Tales of adventurers filled her head, and suddenly Jinora wanted to know everything about the woman before her. Instead she settled for one question that wouldn't seem creepy.

"What are you doing in Republic City then?"

"I've got some work with my gir-" Korra stopped suddenly, her face going suddenly cold. "With my friend."

The air between them seemed to get colder and for a few seconds Jinora didmt know what to say. Her knowledge on love came from the Air Nomads who "married" for children and her romance stories where everything just worked out. Neither seemed liked they would be helpful. In the end she simply said,

"Sorry."

Korra sighed.

"You didn't know. It was my fault anyway."

"What happened?"

Korra shot her a look telling the conversation was over and Jinora gulped.

"Don't push it kid."

They walked in silence for the rest of the way until they reached the ocean. Jinora heart sunk as she saw her island home in her distance. Despite everything, she still didn't regret heading out. She would be lying if she said she wouldn't break out again. Next time she would just have to be more careful. If she stuck to the main streets she would be okay.

But still the idea of going back to the island was some what depressing. Who knows when she would be able get out again and despite being a criminal, Korra was strangely intriguing. Jinora wanted to meet her again, though she doubted she would.

Casually, Korra let a yawn, stretching in an over the top fashion.

"Well it's been fun but..."

"You're leaving?"

"Course kid. I got you back here and I doubt even you couldn't caught from here," Korra smirked. "Besides I can't fly."

"Um... Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime kid. Though the second one isn't free, and you probably can't afford my rates so be careful."

That was probably the best she was gonna get.

"Oh... Good bye then."

"See you around kid."

And with a final casual wave, the Water Bender turned away. Still not knowing what to think about her, Jinora pulled out her glider and took to the skies. Not once did it cross her mind to consider how Korra had been able to take her to the exact spot she always arrived and left from.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey guys,**

 **I hope you are all enjoying this so far. Leave me a review if you are since I like seeing what you guys think. Reading your thoughts helps me shape and improve my writing. So Reviews and Follows are much appreciated.**

 **But anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you all stick around.**


	4. Invitations

Bolin sat alone. A bowl of noodles lay in-front of him, untouched except from a few nibbles from Pabu. He had hoped that food would settle his fluttering stomach but he had been unable too even touch the meal.

Nervous was an understatement, this wasn't exactly going to be his normal line of work. He was a pro-bender not... Whatever this was. But he couldn't go back to pro-bending, both he and Mako had been banned after their fight, so he was going to have to do this, even if he wasn't entirely convinced.

"At least I have you Pabu," he sighed as his pet looked up at him inquisitively. "You'll never leave me right?"

The Fire Ferret squeaked running in and around his hands as Bolin smiled.

"Thanks Pabu."

Sighing, he continued to wait for his contact glancing at the clock every now and then. Hasook was late, which was unsurprising honestly. He had always been late for practice back in the old days but apart from that he had been reliable... Mostly. Sometimes.

Spirits what was he doing.

He had almost made up his mind to leave when Hasook finally entered the restaurant. The water bender glanced around before his eyes found Bolin, and his mouth spread into grin.

"Hey Bolin!" He said as he ran over. "Sorry I'm late. Just got caught up in... Um work. Not here. Come on lets go."

Bolin blinked, taken aback by the enthusiasm. Hasook had been a friend but he had always been kinda surly. This person was filled with an energy Hasook had never possessed.

"uh sure, let's go," he said letting Pabu into his pocket and following the water bender. "Are you okay?"

Hasook just looked at him, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah Bo, I'm great I'm just glad you accepted my offer."

"I just agreed to talk Hasook," he said quickly. "I've not committed to anything yet."

"You will though. Everyone does."

"Everyone? How many of you are there?"

Hasook actually laughed.

"Okay that did sound more dramatic than I meant it to," he smirked. "But you won't regret it."

Their talk turned more casual after that, just two old friends catching up. To his credit Hasook tried to avoid the more awkward conversations, Mako, Pro bending, jobs and kept it light as best he could but it was clear he was finding it difficult. Bolin didn't blame him. It wasn't like he had much going on in his life. Odd jobs here and there. And whatever this was.

"What's this about Hasook?" He said finally cutting off his friend mid sentence. "What do you want with me? What is it you even do?"

There was a pause and Bolin could see the wheels turning before Hasook sighed.

"Look Bo, I can't give you details," he said. "But I have a job tonight. Tag along and you can see what we do. After that you can do what you want. You can walk away and we can pretend this never happened. Spirits you can go to Mako if you want."

He scowled at the mention of his brother but nodded none the less.

"Fine Hasook," he muttered. "We'll play it your way."

His former team mate grinned at him.

"You won't regret this Bolin. I promise you that."

* * *

Jinora stared down at the coat, needle in hand unsure of how to proceed. She didn't really know how to sew having never needed to. Her clothes were never normally put in a position to be ripped and the few times they had, usually to do with her siblings, her mom had fixed them.

But she couldn't think of a good reason why her coat hadn't gotten ripped when it should have just been sitting in her room. And the prideful part of her wanted to be able to fix it herself. It shouldn't be that hard for her.

To her shame though, Jinora had no idea where to start. The rip wasn't that bad only about three inches but it still seemed insurmountable. How was this supposed to work anyway.

Her frustrations were interrupted by a voice she hadn't heard approach her.

"What are are you doing?"

Barely containing a cry of fright, Jinora whirled around to find her sister staring at her, grinning.

"Ikki!" She snapped trying to hide her embarrassment. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry 'Nora," Ikki said not sounding sorry at all.

"Don't do that ?"

"Do what?"

"Call me 'Nora."

"Call you 'Nora? Okay."

Jinora groaned in frustrated which just seemed to amuse her sister more. Taking a deep breath, half of her mind tried to focus on her training on passiveness and forgiveness. The other half tried to think of something that would annoy her sister as much as that stupid nickname. Both halves failed her.

"What happened to your coat, 'Nora," Ikki asked her innocently.

"Ikki!"

"Fine, 'Jinora'," Ikki sighed rolling her eyes as though Jinora was being unreasonable wanting to be called by her real name. "But what did happen to it?"

"It ripped."

"Tell me," Ikki whined annoyingly, leaning closer to try and grab at the coat. Getting annoyed, Jinora pushed her back lightly sending a gust of air at her. It barely ruffled her sisters hair, but it seemed to deter her as she stopped her advancement, pouting.

"Meanie!"

"What do you want Ikki?," Jinora snapped. "Or did you just come here to annoy me."

"Maybe I just wanted to talk to my big sister. See how her day was," Ikki said in a strange voice, smiling again. "See whats new with her."

"Nothing," she said. "Now go away."

"Really? Haven't done anything recently?" She continued oblivious to Jinora growing anger until Ikki said her next sentence. "Been anywhere new?"

Jinora felt her face pale as Ikki continued to grin at her. Oh spirits, she knew.

"N-no," she stammered. "Why would I have been anywhere? I just- just...Just get out of my room."

It was the wrong thing to say as Ikki's face momentarily fell into a scowl before revering quickly back to the sly grin as she stood up.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to mom."

What little blood she had left, exited her face as Jinora imagined her moms reaction to her going to the mainland. They would kill her, at the very least. And when they found out she had gone more than once and had been attacked by triads...

"Wait, Ikki wait," she said quickly realising Ikki was already at the door. "Please don't tell mom and dad."

"Tell them what 'Nora?"

The older sibling glared at the younger one before pulling her away from the door and locking it. Desperately she tried to think of a way out of this that didn't involve being in debt to Ikki. No ideas came.

"Look fine," she snapped. "Yes I went to the mainland. Happy now."

To Jinoras surprise, Ikki didn't start gloating. Instead she actually looked kind of in awe of her.

"You really went."

"Yes, how did you find out?"

"What was it like,?"

"Ikki!"

"Well I was meditating yesterday and i got bored so I came to your room to an- I mean talk to you and you weren't here..."

Damn it. She had thought she had been careful only leaving during meditation times but she hadn't thought of Ikki being too void damn impatient to sit in her room for a few hours.

"After that i went back to my room and later i heard someone land on the roof. Then you were back. I just can't believe you really went," Ikki whispered.

Jinora sighed in relief. At least Ikki only thought she had been once. That was something at least.

"What... What was it like?" Ikki asked her, all her glee replaced with quite curiosity.

"It was amazing," Jinora admitted, slumping on her bed next to her sister. "I just get so tired of this place sometimes. The city is just so... different."

There was moment of silence as the two siblings thought about the mainland. And then Ikki said something that made Jinora nearly fall off the bed.

"I want to go with you next time."

"What! No it's too dangerous for you," Jinora said. "I don't even know if you can make the flight."

Ikki pouted stamping her foot.

"I want to go."

"Ikki I'm serious."

"So am I. If you can go, so can I," Ikki glared at her. "Take me with you or I'm telling mom and dad."

"What? No you can't. I... You- but," Jinora spluttered while Ikki glared defiantly at her. Sighing, Jinora admitted defeat. "Fine. But I decided when we go and you have to listen to me."

Ikki grinned nodding enthusiastically while Jinora started to think of way out of this. She was going to regret this, she just knew it.

* * *

Lin felt it as she entered the station. It was the same everyday, the quick glance, slight lull in the conversations. It was so subtle that most people wouldn't notice but to her it couldn't be more obvious if they all turned around and waved signs. We're watching you.

Some of them were probably just nervous, she was their boss after all but for some it was more than that. She knew for certain that some took money from Tarrlok, others from the triads. Nothing concrete obviously, otherwise they would be gone. That wasn't even counting the ones she didn't know about.

There were very few people she could truly rely on. There were those that he probably could but she wouldn't. Lin had been let down by too many people to trust. Her mother, sister, lovers. Eventually all of them let her down. A psychologist would blame a lack of father figure or perhaps even an inferiority complex based on the pressures of being a Beifong.

Ignoring the looks, Lin walked over to her office letting the door slam behind her, isolating the chief from the outside world. Several folders lay on her desk. Arrest warrants and various pieces of admin. Nothing of interest, just busywork. Next was the incident reports. Again this was faulty standard, though it just made her miss walking the streets properly. She snorted, reading a report of how one of her officers had single handle taken down three Triple Threats to save a small girl.

Lin frowned, finally noticing the letter that lay out of place on her desk. Bending her armour into a point, she cut open the envelope to reveal a card with beautifully drawn calligraphy etched into it.

 _To our Esteemed Chief of Police_

 _Lin Beifong_

 _The Sato residence would like to humbly invite you_

 _to celebrate the return of_

 _Asami Sato (heir to Future Industries)_

 _to Republic City_

Lin glared down at the paper, what little good mood she had evaporating. She had remembered Sato mentioning the party but she had pushed it to the back of her mind. Now the invitation lay in front of her, a taunt and challenge no doubt.

There was a knock on her door and Mako walked in, smirking slightly as he noticed the letter. A glare was her reply.

"You got that did you?"

"Stuck up brat," she muttered. "You got one didn't you?"

"Yeah," he replied, his eyebrows furrowing. "And a plus one."

Lin quickly re-scanned the letter. No plus one. Was the insult to her or to Mako? Both seemed more likely. Still the hostility was useful in its way. Innocent people were rarely so openly challenging and this aggression told Lin that Sato hadn't changed.

It was common in prodigies. A childish need to prove themselves and show off. They also hated to lose and one of Lins few remaining pleasures was beating them. Satos judgment was a long time coming.

But that would have to wait. For now, they would just have to suffer through the party and if they were lucky, Sato would leave something lying around. More likely was she was just going to have to suffer through a lot of political bullshit.

"Did you manage to find out anything about her water bender?" She asked changing the subject. "Who is she?"

Mako paused awkwardly before replying.

"I'm still looking," he said. "But so far I haven't found anything."

"Nothing?"

"No the girls a blank slate."

"Why do I even bother?" she muttered.

"Hey its not my fault," he said defensively. "Korra isn't exactly a rare name and we don't even if its her real one. It could be an alias or maybe shes used alias before. The fact she's a water bender isn't a lot to go on."

"I suppose... Have you tried having her followed?"

"Yeah she went to four bars, two strip clubs and a brothel and then she bought the two officers a girl each. After that they lost her," he sighed. "Somehow she knew from the start."

This day couldn't get any worse. Then there was a knock on the door and her secretary walked in.

"Chief you have another letter from Zaofu. Do you want this one or should I file-"

"Get rid of it!"

"Are you sure. This is the thir-"

She slammed the door with a crash, earning a look from Mako.

"Should I even ask?"

Lin glared at him.

* * *

Bolin and Hasook were sitting in a Satomobile, waiting. Waiting like they had been for the last two hours. Hasook had, of course, been vague in his explanations. He had apologized but hadn't elaborated further than he wasn't allowed. Apparently he wasn't as high up as he had implied.

Bolin hadn't really cared about that though. He was just bored. Stakeouts weren't his thing especially... No they just weren't his thing. He sighed.

"Hasook, what are we doing here?"

"Bo I told yo-"

"I don't care why we are here," he said quickly. "But so far we have stared at that club for two hours and you occasionally write notes when people come and go."

The water bender opened his mouth to reply before closing it without saying anything causing Bolin to groan in frustration.

"Oh come on Hasook," Bolin said. "You have to give me something."

"Well it's just... We are...-" Hasook said trying to find the words. "Look, you know my group aren't criminals right? We're trying to help Republic City and thats not entryway legal."

"Hasook-"

"Let me finish. To help people we need to take out the bad people."

Bolin frowned.

"Did you have anything to do with the attacks on those businessmen?"

Hasook snorted.

"Businessmen. Yeah that's being generous. But yeah that was us. And that's just the ones that were reported. Turns out if you don't have a certain amount of Yuans, the papers don't really care what happen to you."

"How many people have you attacked," he replied slightly unnerved.

"Don't say attack. It's not like that," Hasook said defensively. "These are bad people Bolin."

"Maybe..."

He didn't like it. Cloak and dagger. Attacking strangers in their homes. Spying on them. But part of him agreed. He knew first hand what the triads were capable of and the amount of little people that were squashed under the weight of the unseen businessmen. They pulled strings uncaring about who were caught in them and those unable to untangle themselves forever trapped in a cycle of poverty.

"So we are spying on this club waiting for the leader of the Monsoons?" He said rolling his eyes at Hasooks surprise. "Oh come on, everyone knows the Monsoons own 'Gilgameshes'. Not a big leap dude."

"Well... I- damn it. You weren't meant to know that,"he muttered. "I didn't want to make you a target."

"I'm not a kid Hasook," he muttered. "You don't need to hold my hand. One thing I want to know though."

"What?"

"Why not go to the police?"

The water bender snorted.

"I'm serious. The last guy was terrible but Chief Beifong isn't corrupt," he said. "Is she?"

"I don't know maybe, maybe not. Either way, it doesn't matter. It's a broken system and they can't help us. Maybe Beifong isn't but you can't toss a yuan in that station without hitting someone who is," Hasook snarled smacking the side of the Sato mobile in anger.

Bolin didn't say anything, just watching as the waterbender tried to control himself. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke.

"I think we're done for the night Bo," he muttered. "I'll take you home then go talk to my bosses. If your interested, they'll contact you. You are still interested aren't you?"

The Earth bender looked away, staring out of the window as he thought about it.

"Yes," he said making a decision. "I think I am."

Hasook smiled but didn't say anything else, as he turned the key in the ignition and the Satomobiles pulled away into the night.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey readers, how's it going?**

 **I was wondering how you would prefer I deal with reviews. I have seen other fics where the authors answer them in their stories so everyone can see the replies. Would you like for me to do that or for me to just answer them as normal?**

 **Thanks for reading and Ill try to update soon. Please review and follow, I enjoy seeing what you guys think.**


	5. Asami Alone Part 1

Asami stood on the mat, facing her opponents. A metal bender, a swords-woman and a chi blocker. The type of people she might have to face soon. It had occurred to her that the chi blocker might be an Equalist. It would make sense if they were as good as they said they were. It didn't matter to Asami though. For now, they were what they needed to be.

Practice.

The swords-woman and metal bender bowed to her before assuming their stances. The chi-blocker made no such gestures and Asami agreed. In battle, there was no pleasantries or rules. She had instructed her opponents to forgo all notions of honour but it seemed only the chi-blocker had listened. The swords-woman had even insisted on using a wooden sword. Clearly not a threat.

Now in their positions, the fight would begin the moment someone made the first move. Her eyes scanned over her opponents looking for an opening or weakness. Choosing her target, Asami rushed forward. She who strikes first wins after all.

The metal benders eyes widened in shock, either not expecting her speed or not expecting to be targeted first. Whichever it was wouldn't matter. It was already too late.

Or it would have been if the chi-blocker hadnt reacted as fast as he did. He jumped forward engaging her in a series of rapid blows, but neither was able to hit the other. But now the swords-woman had reacted. Taking a step back to more effectively use her weapon. The metal bender had also moved back hoping to take advantage of her lack of ranged attack.

The sound of metal cut through the air and Asami barely reacted in time, throwing up her arm to catch the cable. The metal wrapped around her bare arm and Asami saw the metal bender smirk, thinking he had caught her. How wrong her was.

Planting her feet, she pulled backwards knocking the bender off balance. Quickly untangling the cable, she ducked backwards away from the sword before dodging under the next attack and running around the swords-woman weaker side. She continued to dodge around her before jumping back and pulling the cable tight around the warrior.

The swords-woman barely had time to let out a cry of shock, before Asami swept her off her feet. She hit the ground hard and as planned the cable still attached to the metal bender pulled him down to.

Asami smirked turning towards her final opponent before a voice interrupted them.

"Asami," her father said from the doorway. "Can I talk to you please?"

The heiress hesitated for a moment, before nodding.

"Of course dad," she said. "I'll be up in a minute."

"No need to hurry," he smiled softly. "I've had the servants run you a bath but after that..."

He trailed off before leaving the room, leaving her with her hired practice. Turning back to her opponents she put in a false smile.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I'll will have to cut this short. You will of course be paid in full."

The two fallen combatants groaned their conformation as they tried to untangle themselves. The chi-blocker with the thin mustache merely nodded, sending chills down her spine and she was suddenly glad she didn't have to fight him.

Giving another false smile, Asami left the training room and headed towards her room to change. Pulling off her training clothes, she let it slide to the ground and walked towards her en-suite.

Steam met her as she opened the door but she resisted the urge to flinch back. A pointless exercise but Asami did it regardless. For now it was just steam, one day it could be more. She would never be caught unaware.

The rest of her clothes hit the floor with a soft thud as Asami's hands glided down her stomach, stopping as they met the scar that marked her otherwise perfect skin.

She would never be caught unaware again.

The water was welcoming after her exercise and exertion. Sweat combined with water as she closed her eyes letting the mind drift, memories of the past floating with her.

* * *

 _Asami broke the surface of the water, gasping for air. Beneath her the stolen Sato-mobile sank to the bottom of Yue bay. Smirking she began to swim towards the dock and awaiting police._

 _That would be expensive for someone but she was sure that her father would cover it. It was the only times he talked to her these day._

 _Twin strands of metal wrapped around her wrists pulling her sharply into the wooden platform. Stumbling, she managed to stay on her feet. Pushing her wet hair out of her face she met the scowling faces with her best wonder girl smile._

 _"Good evenings officers," she said innocently. "Can I help you?"_

* * *

The water swirled away, the memories draining with them. Another time. A different person, a stupid girl acting out, demanding attention. A child.

Now she was a woman, and one with a goal. A vision for the future of her city and a plan to achieve. A plan without compromise.

Or or at least it had been. Lately it had seemed like she had just been drifting. She kept up appearances and she doubted even Korra had noticed but Asami knew she was coming to the point of no return.

Right now the heiress could stop, learn the business and take over the company. Maker her father proud, grow Future Industries and help people that way. It was what her father wanted.

Or she could continue down this path. Asami was smart, it wasn't arrogance it was a fact but she knew that she couldn't do this forever. This was a game of endurance and eventually someone would catch up with her. If she was lucky it would be Lin. If she wasn't...

 _The smell in her nostrils. Smoke in her clawing her eyes. Screaming and crying for her to awaken. A lifeless body. All alone_.

Asami shuddered trying not to think about it. It wouldn't end that way. She was not defenseless and she would not leave her father alone.

Her work clothes had been left out for her. A perk of luxury she had forgotten while being in the Fire Nation. It was still rather strange, as most of the time she rarely saw them. They melted into the background of the mansion, only appearing when she needed them and sometimes before. It was oddly creepy.

Though it had given her the idea for surveillance and information. People who blended in naturally were useful and tended to know more than they should. The right motivation and incentives and those secrets were became her weapons.

Her father was reading over blueprints when she entered but closed the books when he noticed her. The engineering part of her mind wondered what they were but she dismissed the thought. Probably not important just new designs.

He smiled up at her but it didn't quite reach his eyes. It was the his public smile, his newspaper smile. Asami returned it, and hers was probably not much better. When had they become like this.

 _Cold metal pressed against her face as the fourteen year old was pushed down onto the hood of the stolen car. Asami tried to glare up at the officer but her restrains held her in place. Very aggressive for just stealing a Sato-mobile. She hadn't even driven this one into a pier. Just a lamp post._

 _She made a mental note to look into some sort of buffer system to prevent whiplash. The seat belts were good but could use work. Her pained neck agreed._

 _"Let her up Lin. You know the drill," another officer called over and Asami smiled. "Hiroshi is here."_

 _"But chief-"_

 _"We aren't having this conversation again Beifong. Let her up."_

 _Asami heard a growl of frustration before her restraints relaxed. She flashed a smile that was met with a scowl from Lin._

 _"Lin."_

 _Striding forward, Asami headed towards her father who seemed to deflate as he noticed her. A prickle of annoyance lodged itself within her._

 _"Hi daddy."_

 _"Asami don't-," he sighed. "Just wait in the car."_

 _He didn't even act disappointed anymore._

 _"You need to get her under control Sato," Beifong said as she walked away._

 _"Lin!"_

 _"No, she's right," Hiroshi said. "This won't happen again."_

 _Asami slammed the door not wanting to listen to the rest of conversation. The only times she saw him any more and he judged her. He didn't have that right anymore. No one did._

 _It was a few more minutes before he joined her in the car, starting it and driving away without saying a word. Street lights lit up his face but she couldn't tell what he was thinking._

 _Only after they left the city did he finally start to talk._

 _"We can keep doing this Asami."_

 _"Why not," she muttered. "We can afford it."_

 _"That's not the point," he snapped. "You're behavior is unacceptable and dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. I can't lose you to."_

 _"Don't bring Mom into this. Don't use her like that."_

 _"She wouldn't want you to act like this."_

 _"Mom wouldn't have wanted you to leave me alone," she said angrily. "Mom wouldn't have wanted you to ignore me and it's too late to start caring now."_

 _"Asami..." He sighed sadly. "I'm sending you to the Fire nation."_

 _She looked up sharply, her mouth open in stunned silence as she failed to find the words._

 _"What?"_

 _"What did you think was going to happen Asami?" he said. "I cant keep covering up this... night-time behavior and you've been expelled from every school in Republic City."_

 _"So what? You are just sending me away like some sort of-"_

 _"It's not like that."_

 _"It sounds like it is," she muttered darkly._

 _"Asami-"_

 _"No I understand." She turned away, glaring out of the window. "Don't want to be a problem."_

 _Her father didn't reply and they rode the rest of the drive in silence. She left for the Fire Nation a week later._

* * *

It had been for the best in the end. She had learned a lot more in the Fire Nation than she ever could in Republic City. The name Sato didn't carry the same weight and in some ways was a disadvantage. Many wished to prove they were better than her while others didn't even recognize her right to be there. Her father had built himself from nothing and many, including teachers, still saw her a commoner. The first few months were those of constant challenges and fights, but Asami beat them all back.

Months of adversity ate at her. Nights spent alone, studying to fill the void of human contact. She retreated into history, tactics and battles, strategies she would later incorporate though at the time, it was just something to do. Resentment and anger built stopped her reading letters from her father. Burned upon arrival, an act of rebellion she would later regret.

Sometimes Asami wondered what would have happened if she had stayed on that path. Would she have continued to drift or would she have faded entirely? That didn't happen though but it wasn't an enlightening moment of realization that pulled her back. Instead it was spite.

Spite and loneliness that drove her into the world of Fire Nation organised crime. It started out as just recon, something to pass the time, but quickly she fell deeper soon taking part in the robberies and assaults. She should feel guilty but really her targets were as bad as each other.

Mostly she tries not to think about it, which isn't hard. Her sixteenth year is a blur she barely remembers. A hedonistic mess of sex, drugs and alcohol. And fighting of course.

Not that it had been a waste. She still used many of those skills now, though the purpose was different. They had taught her how to fight, not just to defend. Taught her to improvise and not just plan.

And most importantly, she had met Korra.

* * *

 **Authors Note  
**

 **Sorry for the short update but I have been busy and didn't want to leave you with nothing. I probably won't be able to get the next chapter out next week but I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

 **Thanks and please review and Follow if you are liking this. Constructive critism is always appreciated.**


	6. Asami Alone Part 2

_The roar of a crowd met her as Asami entered the bar. Curious she looked over to the source. Nearly everyone in the place was gathered round the fighting pit. Whoever was fighting certainly knew how to work a crowd. Maybe she would go see them later, after business of course._

 _The barman rolled his eyes as he noticed her approach and she responded with a broad grin of her own._

 _"Hey Ryu."_

 _"My name is Ryusaki, Asami," He glared at her. "As you well know."_

 _"But Ryu rolls off my tongue so much better," she said silkily. "You're no fun anymore."_

 _She pouted playfully at his glare, but she knew that he wasn't really mad. The flirting was just a game they had been playing, ever since they had met and he had completely shut down her attempts to get information. Now he was the closest thing she had to a friend, and one of the few people who knew her last name._

 _"What will it be then Asami? The usual?"_

 _"Two. Its been a long day," she sighed sliding down into a seat as Ryu pulled out the bottles. "And about that other thing I asked for..."_

 _He glanced around slightly._

 _"Are you sure about this Asami? This could piss off some dangerus people..."_

 _"Ryu, are you doubting my abilities?"_

 _"You are very capable, but starting you're own Triad-"_

 _"Not so loud," she hissed at him. "And I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."_

 _Asami stared at him, non faltering until he relented. Sighing he passed her a drink, a small scrap of paper tucked underneath. Quickly she pulled it out and slid it into her pocket. She could read it later, when it was safer._

 _"Here... just be careful."_

 _"I will Ryusaki. Thank you really."_

 _"There's one more thing... That fighter over there, she's kinda new in town so she's not on that list but I looked into her. Jumps around doing freelance for various merc groups but there isn't a lot of info on her. Very talented though. Might be useful, might not."_

 _Asami looked over, but the crowd still blocked her view. Closing her eyes, she tuned out the crowd, focusing on the sounds of the fighters. Not perfect but it could give her an impression of them._

 _One was a Earth bender, male from the sounds of his grunts. He was losing too, quite badly._

 _The other would have to be the freelancer then but Asami couldn't hear much from her. If she was making any noise the crowd was overshadowing her. Didn't really matter though and she turned back to her drink._

 _"I'll look into her, but I don't need non benders, too much work."_

 _"Hypocrite much?"_

 _"Just a fact. Statistically benders are generally the better choice. Easier to train and cheaper to hire. A non bender at the same level as a bender will have to have worked twice as hard to get there. Anyone with that drive is ambitious and ambition can be dangerous."_

 _Ryu laughed._

 _"I don't know about ambition, but you'll be happy to know, she is a bender."_

 _"I don't hear elements though," she frowned._

 _"Thats how good she is. Doesn't bend unless she has to, in the pits anyway. She's on her seventh fight in a row today and still hasn't needed to."_

 _Asami was intrigued, most benders she had met tended to be overzealous in their abilities, showboating and the like being opportunity she would exploit. They also hated losing to non benders, making them easier to manipulate. Asami had yet to meet another fighter who could exploit that, and had never thought a bender would. Plus..._

 _Ryu was smirking at her as she snapped out of her thoughts._

 _"So, you want me to arrange a meeting?"_

 _There was another roar from the crowd as the earth bender went down, and the all the bets were collected. Challengers called out to the girl though no one seem to be picked._

 _"I've got a better idea," Asami said pounding the rest of her drink. "I'll be back soon, look after my other drink, and for spirts sake make it stronger."_

 _"Good luck Sato."_

 _She didn't reply pushing through the crowd to get to the center. Reaching the barrier she stared down at the Freelancer. She was water tribe, though her hair was styled in long braid of Fire Nation style. Muscles glistened with sweat, though she didn't seem tired. If anything her blue eyes seemed bored as she stood waiting for her next opponent._

 _Ignoring the protests of the organizers, Asami vaunted the barrier landing in the sandy pit with a smirk._

 _"Hi there."_

 _The woman turned to her, and Asami felt her body being scanned, analysied to determine her worth. Finally the heiress locked eyes with the freelancer, staring into the vibrant blue orbs. A spark of interest kindled within them._

 _"You can't just jump in here," the referee squealed. "We have an order-"_

 _"Its fine," the Merc said. "She'll do."_

 _"Oh I'll do more that," Asami said pulling off her jacket, earning her cheers and more than a few wolf whistles._

 _The referee still seemed annoyed but couldn't argue with the roars of the crowd. Begrudgingly he began to take bets as Asami and the Freelancer circled each other._

 _"So," Asami said. "Do you have a name?"_

 _"Doesn't everyone?"_

 _She laughed._

 _"I see how it is, I'm Asami. How about a wager then?" she said as the girl raised her eyebrow."If I win I get your name."_

 _"And when I win?"_

 _"I'll buy you a drink."_

 _The Freelancer blinked in surprise, her stoic focus briefly broken, when suddenly the referee shouted._

 _"Begin!"_

 _Without letting the girl recover, Asami shot forward._

* * *

Asami had gotten the drink that night, though the real name had come much later. She smiled as she thought about their second "sparring" match and the other memories of Korra. And then she remembered why they had broken up and her heart went cold.

"Asami are you listening?"

"Sorry dad yes," she replied quickly, her fathers words being her back to the present. "I was just... remembering."

She trailed off unable to tell him what she was thinking. It was too dangerous, and she didn't want him thinking of her like that. Not until it was absolutely necessary. Her actions had caused him enough stress.

"The past yes... I do that a lot as well," he whispered as his hand went to his ring. "But it is your present I would like to talk about."

"What parts of it?"

"I wanted to know what you are planning to do here."

Asami blinked.

"I told you, I want to learn more about-"

"About Future Industries, yes I remember. He sighed standing up from his desk. "Except you only spend the bare minimum amount of time their to make it look like that's what you're doing."

Her face remained passive despite the nerves that lay beneath. When she had made her time table it had occurred to her that someone would notice the discrepancy, but she hadn't thought it would be this soon. And she hadn't thought it would be her father. Another miscalculation.

Another variable for her to juggle or another reason to cut her losses.

"I'm no fool Asami. You are a Sato and we do not do anything without cause. I had hoped yours was as you said, but your actions say otherwise. And when the Chief of Police shows up on our door, what am I to think?"

She didn't look at him, trying to think of an excuse. An angle, or something else to use. Only one thought came to mind, her mother. It disgusted her how quickly the idea had come to her. Manipulate one parent with the memory of the other. Was this what she was now?

"You could do more for this city than I ever will Asami. Some day soon, the non-benders of Republic City will need someone to speak for them. Not some masked man who can only destroy. No, they need someone who can inspire them to build, to create, someone who can give them hope for an life of equality. Not a revolution but a future. It can't be me, I'm too... old. But you could Asami. You have been born into a life of privilege and opportunity. You haven't had to see how bad it can be for people like us."

Hiroshi sighed turning back to her.

"And yet you squander it. You drift through the day and spend your nights with that Water... Tribe girl."

"Don't talk about her like you know her father," she snarled angrily. "You don't know the first thing about Korra."

"And I don't even know if I know you anymore Asami," he said sadly. "I wasn't there for you when your mother died, I know that. But I'm trying to make up for it."

Guilt and anger fought inside her. He didn't understand. She didn't like having to lie to him, to keep herself calm when all she wanted was to let everything out. He didn't understand that a pretty face and pretty words wouldn't change this city. Amon had that part right, even if he was a bigot.

Corruption was found in benders and non benders alike. The Triads were evil not because they were benders, but because they were cruel, greedy and selfish. Even if they somehow lost their bending tommorrow, it wouldn't make them better. Bending didn't make them who they were, it just gave them weapons.

There was suffering in this city, for benders and for non benders. Her way, her plan was the only way to fix it. So why was she having doubts.

The voice that was getting louder every night. Telling her to stop, make a difference in another way. Violence only begets more violence more pain.

Asami needed to time think, to be alone, but I was clear that he wasn't going to give her the chance.

"Let's go for a drive," he said making her exhaustion grow. "There's something you need to see."

"Father I'm tired and I have work to do," she said, the lies falling easily from her tongue. "Can't this wait?"

"It has waited Asami," he said firmly. "For far too long I feel."

Her father started to walk towards the door as after a moment she followed him.

* * *

" _I can't believe its your birthday and you didn't tell me."_

 _Asami smiled, glancing over to see her girlfriends head resting on the pillow, an adorable pout etched onto it. Then she wonders when she started considering a Freelancer she had met in a fighting pit her girlfriend. It's a strange feeling one that requires her to think about it more than she wants to._

 _So she deflects, taking the girls chin in her hands_

 _"You look so cute when you pout," she said condescendingly, shaking the girls face slightly._

 _"I'm serious."_

 _"So am I, it's almost as good as your gorgeous 'sexually flustered' face."_

 _Said face appeared now as the Water Tribe girl flushed scarlet._

 _"I don- Shut up," she finally is able to stammer out. "But I disnt get you anything and you should tell me these things."_

 _"Oh really," Asami laughs at the girls hypocrisy." When is your birthday again sweetie?"_

 _"Uhh..."_

 _"That's what I though," she said smugly before another thought stuck her making her smile even more. Slowly and seductively, she leans over her girlfriend, straddling her between her legs. A hitched breath is all that escapes the woman's mouth, but the shiver Asami feels her make tells her everything._

 _"Though if you want to make it up to me," she whispers."We could try that thing I wanted?"_

 _The girls eyes widen in shock._

 _"Asami I-"_

 _"Shh," she cuts her off placing a finger her lips. "For the next part, you call me Miss Sato."_

 _A knock at door breaks the spell and Asami let out a growl of frustration._

 _"I'm going to fire that maid," she muttered before calling more loudly. "One moment."_

 _The two woman break apart, as Asami moves to get her robe though letting it hang open slightly to let the servant know exactly what she was interrupting. To the maids credit she didn't so much as blink._

 _"Good morning miss Sato, you have many packages and letters waiting for you-"_

 _"That's great, please leave them in the drawing room," she said quickly trying to escape though the maid didn't get the hint._

 _"I was also told that this was to be handed to you in person."_

 _"By who?"_

 _"Your father, Miss Sato."_

 _Her smile becomes fixed at the mention of him, though she begrudgingly took the book, if only to get her to leave._

 _"Thank you miss..." Asami can't remember her name and leaves it at hanging. "That will be all."_

 _The Maid bowed and left, letting the door close behind her._

 _Asami let out an exasperated sigh that ontl increases when she turned around to find her girlfriend out of the bed, and also robed._

 _"Where do you think your going?" She asked sternly but the water tribe girl has regained her composure._

 _"To shower," she replied smoothly. "I have contacts I have to meet with. I would have scheduled for a different day but I didn't know it was your birthday."_

 _She brushes past Asami, on purpose she is sure, as she goes to leave._

 _"Fine but we will be resuming this later."_

 _"Of course," she gave a mock bow. "Miss Sato."_

 _Alone again, Asami looked down at the book. It was fairly plain looking, no symbols or author or any identifying markings. It made her curious despite its source._

 _She hadn't had any contact with her father since he had cast her out but that hadn't stopped him writing. Letters came at least once a week, with the insistence from her servants and watchers that she accept them. But even they could not make them read them and all had been thrown away, or burned if her mood had been particularly foul._

 _Despite her silence, he persisted and gifts were common even when their was no occasion. This one was the first in four years to intrigue her however._

 _Mentally cursing her inquisitive nature, Asami opened the book stiffining as she looked down onto the neat cursive handwriting she still recognised after all these years._

 _ **Dear diary,**_

 _ **I don't really know how to start this. I must admit, writing down all my intimate thoughts is somewhat frightening thought. Many things are private for a reason after all and I don't see Hiroshi writing a journal each night.**_

 _ **But, like usual, his idea to keep a record of my pregnancy is an interesting one and we shall just have to see if I still have time to write after the baby arrives**._

* * *

The car journeys was quiet, the soft hum of the engine the only sound. Her father still wouldnt tell her where they are going, not even calling a driver before they left. Possibilities ran through her head, based on direction, roads and landmarks but Asami couldn't bring herself to care.

She was too tired, tired of juggling this life, tired of her agents telling her the city was even worse than she thought. Tired of being alone.

The Sato-Mobile rolled to a stop and the engine died leaving them in silence.

"We're here," he said softly but she didn't look up.

"Where?"

"You'll see."

The door opened with a click, the bright sunlight blinding her as she blinked, trying to recognise where she was. Her vision returned and Asaminwished it hadn't as she realised where she was.

"You've haven't been here since..."

She shook her head, not trusting her voice to speak.

"I'll wait for you," he told her softly.

Her legs moved forward despite her minds protests. She didn't want this so why was she moving. She walked past rows of stone, dirt crunching underneath her foot until finally she reached the stone that made it all real.

Here lies Yasuko Sato

Loving husband and mother

She dreamed of better

* * *

 _ **Dear diary,**_

 _ **Asami started work on her first Sato-Mobile today. I don't know who is more excited, her or Hiroshi. It seems like I will be remaining the dunce of the family though I hope that Asami doesn't inherit his grace.**_

 _ **Honestly I love him, but I doubt he could dress himself without me. Asami will surpass us both I feel.**_

 _ **I just hope that she will have a better- No I will make sure that she will have a better life than we did. If it takes everything I have, Asami will not have to live with the prejudice and corruption that Hiroshi and I had to overcome.**_

 _ **Sometimes I wonder if we should just leave, go to Zaofu or somewhere else. Somewhere better for Asami... But I know we can't. Too many people suffer in Republic city for us to just abandon it.**_

 _ **And this is my home, so I will keep fighting for it, even if it takes the rest of my life I wi-**_

 _The writing stops there, abrupt and unfinished. There are no more entries._

 _Asami stares down at the final words, not realising how long she has spent reading her mothers diary. Not realising that she is on her knees, shaking and crying in the middle of her room. She just continues to stare at the words barely registering when the door opens._

 _"So I know that you said I shouldn't get- Asami!"_

 _Strong arms grab her shoulders and she looks up into her girlfriends blue eyes, filled with concern and worry._

 _"Asami what's wrong? Did something happen? I-"_

 _And Asami breaks, realising everything she has been holding in since her mother died. She hugs against her girlfriend sobbing uncontrollably into her._

* * *

"Hey mom," she whispers as she looks down at the gravestone. "Sorry I haven't visited. I've been busy..."

The strength in her legs fails and she lets herself fall to her knees on the mildew soaked grass. The words feel hollow in her mouth, pitiful excuses from a girl to scared to face a ghost.

"I don't know what I should do Mom. I want to help this city, like you did but what if I'm just making it worse. Or what if what I do doesn't make a difference. Dad doesn't understand and Korra is only here for me... I don't know if I can keep doing this."

Silence answers her, not that she expected any different.

"Is this what it was like for you? I still don't know what you did to anger the Agni Kai's but it must have been bad. You would have known what might happen but you kept going anyway."

Sobs threaten to escape but she holds it back, determined to finish.

"I wish I had your strength Mom, your hope. I wants better city too but I dont know what I'm fighting for. Who I am fighting for? Is this what you wanted for me or should I just stop."

A shudder escapes her but she rose to her feet.

"But it doesn't matter does it? That's why you fought so hard. You knew you could end up here but you did it anyway. Dad thinks it was for me, that's why he sent me your diary, but it wasn't was it? You did it for them. Everyone who needed it. I have to do the same. I can't do it in your memory but I can do for your dream... My dream."

The stone is cool as she places her hand on the gravestone.

"Bye mom, I'll try visit sooner this time but I might not have a lot of time," she said a small smile on her lips. "I think you would understand."

Her father is waiting for her when she gets back to the Sato-Mobile. He smile to greet he and they leave without a word. It's not until they have left the graveyard far behind that she finally speaks.

"I'm sorry dad."

"Asami you don't-"

"I'm sorry I acted like that when I was younger. Sending me to the Fire Nation was th best thing for me. And I'm sorry I never wrote back to you, I was just..."

"Neither of us are perfect and I think it's time we stopped acting like it. You don't have to be alone Asami. You are still my daughter and I love you."

"I love you too Dad, I'm just sorry it took me so long to remember."

The Satombile drove up the long driveway of the Sato mansion and for the first time since returning to Republic City, Asami feels like she is home.

* * *

"You look different is," the first thing Korra says to when she walks into the safe house.

"I feel different," she smiled. "I feel... renewed."

The blue orbs spark wistfully, hoping that Asami has changed her mind that they can be together again. She looks away, not wanting to see that spark go out. One day maybe they could be together again.

She wants its too. If she could reconcile with her father then Korra shouldn't be difficult. Yet now is not the time. Once this was over, Asami could think about it properly, for now it was just a distraction.

The heiress returns the smile regardless though. Korra deserved that hope as well, Asami owed her everything.

* * *

 _The ice should feel cold, her brain tells her as she stares down at the makeshift weapon protruding from her stomach. Blood streams out, pooling around her and Asami knows she is dieing._

 _"No no no."_

 _Her love is there at least she thinks. That's something. Tears are streaming from her face and she looks more scared than Asami feels. Typical always worrying too much._

 _"Please," she whispers. "Tell my father I'm... I'm-"_

 _She can't finish the words too hard to say, she feels her eyes start to close and a voice cry out._

 _"Asami!"_

 _Pain shoots through her stomach as the ice blade is pulled from her. Asami cries out, eyes snapping open before widening in shock, as she sees the glowing water between her loves hands._

* * *

Her hands subconsciously traced the scar that still adorned her stomach. One day she would be able to repay Korra for that, but for now the cause had to come first. It would be hard and it would hurt the waterbender in the short run but it had to be this way. Their goal was too important to let personal pleasure to get in the way.

"What have you got for me then Korra?"

The waterbender guesures towards the pile of new files that had appeared in her desk.

"Nothing new really, just conforming what we already suspected."

"Still useful," she mused softly as she thumbed through the papers. "We dont have the luxury of making mistakes."

"Of course," Korra nodded. "Oh and one more thing. Hasook has a new recruit you might be interested in. Back from his old Probending days."

Curiosily, Asami took the dossiers, skimming over it a smile forming on her lips. If this was legit...

"The brother of the Dectective trying to take us down? Risky."

"You like risky," Korra smirked. "And Hasook vouches for him."

"I need you to vouch for him," she replied. "Go talk to him, find out if we can trust him."

"Yes miss Saro," Korra said leaving the room with a mock bow.

Letting out a content sigh, Asami looked around at the papers stuck haphazardly to the walls. Different coloured sstrings attach them to each other, the connections the corrupt and the criminal try to hide but they can't hide from her.

The triads lined one side of the wall, the grunts at the bottom with the webs cascading upwards, through the captains and right up to the leaders, their grinning pictures gloating down over their empires.

The opposite wall shows the police force, the enemy that should be an ally but circumstance and ideology prevented. Beifong sat in the middle with very few lines connecting her to anyone. Mako was there as well, in the ring around her that formed her knights, the few she seemed to trust. Asami stuck up Bolins picture connecting the brothers together, how deep that connection was remained to be seen.

In the middle of the room lay the council, the root of the problem. Tenzin sat the lone light in a sea of corruption and complacency. Almost a potential ally until Korra had disagreed.

Now she stared at one picture. The man that represented her goal, the real problem that plagued the city. The man that had more string connecting him to the corrupt businesses, dirty cops and criminal gangs than any one else.

The one man she would take down or die trying.

Councilman Tarrlok.


	7. Red Carpet Affair

"Really?"

Underneath a Sato-mobile, Asami smirked as she saw a familiar pair of legs looking as annoyed as a pair of legs can look. When those legs were Korras that could be surprisingly annoyed. She wondered if she could make it worse.

"What," she said innocently. "Something wrong?"

"Don't say it like you don't know Sato," Korra snapped while Asami suppressed a snort of laughter. "You know exactly what's wrong."

Asami continued to tinker with the underside of the vehicle, grunting as she tried to undo a nut at an awkward angle.

"Really I don't," she muttered. "Unless... Oh did you see your outfit for the party?"

The roller she was lying on was suddenly yanked I back and Asami found herself staring into the eyes of a very annoyed Waterbender. In one hand she was holding a hanger that held her outfit for the evening. In her defense, outfit might be a bit of an exaggeration.

"I am not wearing this."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Whats wrong?" Korra said through gritted teeth. "I look like a sex fantasy of one of your maids, if their outfit was too tight."

"So you tried it on?" Asami smirked as Korras face flushed scarlet.

"He- you- ugh I hate you for this."

"You are one who wanted to be part of the staff for the night Korra. This is what they are all wearing. As too why it looks sexy, it's suppose to. They are all part of the entertainment."

As she talked, Asami walked over to her workbench wiping the grease and car oil from her face with her hand towel before starting to clean her tools.

"Besides you are only there for half the night anyway. Consider yourself lucky, I have to be oggled the entire event and talk to very dull people I barely remember meeting. You just have to serve drinks."

"I don't know why I have to be there at all, I hate these types of things."

"No one likes these events Korra, it's just something we have to deal with,"she muttered. "And you know why you have to be there. Beifong has to see you there otherwise the alibi doesn't work."

"Ugh."

"Quit complaining. If you have a better plan I'll cancel the party right now," she smiled at Korra, waiting for her to admit defeat. "No? That's what I thought."

At Korras glare, Asami triumphantly reached for a glass of water, jumping as it exploded upwards splashing her with the cold liquid. She turned slowly back to the grinning woman.

"That was just petty."

She was met with a casual shrug.

"My hand slipped."

"I will put you on the main stage Korra, don't think I wont."

Korra gave an over dramatic sigh, before turning serious again.

"You'll be alright if I'm not there right?"

Asami raised her eyebrow.

"Where's this coming from?"

"I just have a bad feeling..."

"Not even the triads would be stupid enough to attack me with all the security. We have the council, chief of Police, the prince of the Fire Nation and the last Air benders attending tonight. It would be madness to try anything."

"Still... be careful."

"I'm always careful."

Korra snorted.

"That time in Caldera?"

"Not my fault."

"That Pai sho game for the Sato Estate?"

"I won didn't I?"

"The recruit who was actually part of the Royal guard?"

"A fine evening for all three of us... once we got out of the hand cuffs admittedly."

"Once I got us out of them. And I won't be there to do that tonight."

"Then I'll try not to seduce any of the security."

"I'm serious."

"I know but really, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. Now go and brief Hasook again. I don't want his screw up to ruin everything but be back for three so I can get you ready."

Korra looked at her confused.

"The party starts at six, it won't take me three hours to get ready."

Asami sighed.

"Oh Korra."

* * *

Jinora sat reading, trying to zone out the sounds of her sister complaining as their mom tried to get her ready.

"Ikki sit still."

"But mom-"

"I mean it otherwise you won't be going."

The young girl let out a noise of indignation but complied for the most part. She remained fidgeting but her mother seemed to take this as a victory, humming slightly as she brushed Ikki's hair.

Jinora rolled her eyes at her sisters stupidity. They were the last of the air benders, not showing up would be extremely rude. Their mothers threat was entirely empty yet Ikki couldn't put that together.

She licked her finger as she turned the page. It was a new book that spoke of a splinter group of Nomads that had risen up after the Council of Northern Elders had been unable to defend the caravan beings attacked by bandits. The caravans had been vital for the trade and supplying of the Northern temple and without them, the people were in trouble.

They group had been formed after a disagreement on how to deal with the bandits and had left the temple. The attacks had soon stopped. The bodies of the bandits were eventually found dead with looks of terror frozen on their faces, yet with no obvious signs of injuries. It was as though they had simply stopped breathing. Groups had been sent out to find splinter groups, but they had never been found.

Jinora shuddered, her mind imagining the air being ripped from her lungs wondering why she had been given the book. She liked the monk who had given it to her. He was the only monk who respected her, yet didn't baby her. He was willingly to help her, but unlike the others, he was completely fine with scolding and correcting her.

He treated her like the future leader she was, not the bird in the cage the others acted liked she was. Something to be protected and cooed at.

Her eyes returned to the book, pondering the meaning behind the words. He must have though she would get something out of it, despite the more mature subject matter.

Was he telling her that the air nomad ideals were flawed, that sometimes violence was necessary. Jinora didn't know that she agreed with that, though she couldn't think of an alternative. Perhaps that was the lesson, to not just accept her teachings but questions and develop them for her own.

Her musings over the nature of her race and role within it, were interrupted as her sister started complaining again. Because Ikki couldn't go five minutes without talking.

"How come I have to get ready while 'Nora just sits there."

"Because I can get ready within an hour," she muttered dryly before realising what Ikki had called her. "And my name is Jinora!"

"Maybe if you took more time you would look better than Meelo 'Nora," Ikki retorted.

"Shut up Ikki."

"Jinora watch your language," their mother said sharply. "And Ikki don't antagonize your sister."

She tried to suppress the anger that was surging within her. Maybe the more proactive Airbenders had the right idea.

"Ikki you're done," Pema sighed letting the girl up, Ikki bounding away quickly. "Be careful... Jinora come here please."

"What? I can do it myself."

"I know you can, but I want to do it."

She reluctantly complied, taking her sisters place as her mom undid her bun. Pema began to brush her hair, humming softly as she did so. Jinora began to feel calmer under the musical influence and without Ikki to annoy her.

"How do you want your hair?"

"I don't care..."

"It's not long enough to braid yet... I could give you hair loops?"

"Fine."

The brushing stopped.

"You know your beautiful right Jinora?" her mom asked softly. "You don't look like-"

"I don't care what Ikki says," she muttered. "I'm just not that interested in my hair. A nomad has to be above such trivial attachments."

"Hmm. Maybe we should just shave your head now then..."

"No."

The squeal erupted from her mouth before she could stop it and her face reddened as she mother giggled at her.

"I'm just teasing Jinora, just remember that you're still just a girl and its okay to relax sometimes," Pema sighed. "I know it's hard for you being the oldest and I wish we could give you more freedom but I... Just remember I love you and to me you'll always be my daughter first and an Air bender second."

Jinora didn't reply. It was meant to be reassuring she knew. To take the pressure off of her and help her relax. It hadn't worked and if anything made her feel even worse. Without Air bending, Jinora was nothing and it didn't matter what her mother said.

"There," Pema said with a content sigh. "All done."

"But it's the same way it always is," Jinora said confused.

"I guess I just like your hair the way it is. Now hurry along and finish getting ready. I had best make sure your father looks presentable before I get ready myself."

Her mother stood up, dusting the hair off her robes before leaving Jinora alone. Rising to her feet, the young air bender walked over to the scroll she had been reading, bending down to read the final passage, which seemed to be a letter from the leader of the splinter group.

 _We are disappointed in your lack of action, but sadly we are not surprised. The Air Nation has become stagnant, bogged down in traditions and ceremony, too concerned with appeasing long dead masters than in protecting its borders and people._

 _You have forgotten that the forest has many paths, but wind travels them all_

 _It is because of this that we must leave. Some may think that it is because we do not care for the Nomad ways or that we no longer love our brothers and sisters. This could not be further from the truth._

 _It is because of this love that we will let them go, though we will always remember the lives of peace that we cannot partake in or enjoy. But we will safeguard them regardless._

 _We shall be the wind you hear at night, blowing through the tress and souring through sky. We shall leave the world behind so that others do not have to. Our order will sacrifice everything for this belief. Our homes, our families and our ambitions so that the Air Nation can live. This will be our life and our creed._

 _Let go your Earthly Tether,  
_ _Enter the void.  
_ _Empty and become wind._

 _Taken from the final letters of the Guru Laghima to the council of the Northern Air Temple._

* * *

Jaya was a loud girl, it was the best way Mako could describe her. Okay that was unfair of him. When she was in the field, she was as professional and competent as any of the metal benders under the Chiefs command. And considering Lins standards that was saying something.

She was also very sweet being one of the first people to make him feel welcome to the force when he had joined, showing him the ins and outs as well as just being generally nice.

The chief also trusted her, which did make her ideal for pretending to be his date for the evening. If anything went wrong, she could quickly adapt and her general enthusiasm and people skills made up for his lacking when it came to the elite.

Nome of that changed the fact, that Jaya liked to talk. A lot. The office gossip and chatterbox, she always had something to say and most of the time it was rather menial. Mako realised that this was mostly his problem, not being able to hold long conversation without appearing awkward, especially when talking to a rather cute girl.

Work talk and mission briefings were fine. He could interview a witness or interrogate a suspect no problem. The moment however it came to talking about anything else, his answers were always, short and to the point and that was on a good day.

The mental bender didn't seem to mind though, chatting away their outfits and wondering what the Chief would wear.

"I know we are technically here on work but I still can't believe we are going to a party like this," she grinned at him. "My dad was a baker for a village that barely has a name and yet I'm going to be attending a party for the richest elites in the most prestigious city in the world. And my sister still makes muffins."

"Yeah," he admitted. "I kinda feel like we'll be out of place."

"Oh they'll be judging us every second but screw them, we'll already be there." Jaya laughed. "I got this dress second hand and I look like a sheep walking on its hind legs. Fashion is a lot sleeker nowadays but it was the best I could do on short notice with our salary... Do you think I could ask Chief for a raise?"

Mako snorted.

"Find something that could put Sato away and possibly humiliate her at the same time, then broach the subject. Might go down better that way."

"True," Jaya said mock pondering. "I could try getting her drunk first. Might butter her up a bit."

"There isn't enough butter in the world."

"Would be a sight though. The chief at this fancy shindig covered in butter."

Mako balked at the sudden mental image as Jaya burst or laughing at his expense.

"What are you two giggling about?"

"N-Nothing chief," he stuttered while his date snorted, not bothering to try to hide her amusement.

"Hmm."

"Really Chief it's nothing," Jaya grinned. "You look nice by the way. Strange to see you out of your work clothes though."

Lin, still in her armor, did not look amused.

"Laugh it up detective," she said scowling. "I know plenty of officers who would love to go this party... For some reason. I could have you replaced within the hour."

Jaya pouted but didn't say anything else, probably unsure if Lin was serious and not wanting to push Beifongs limits. Said Beifong rolled her eyes at the girl, gesturing towards the car.

"Just get in."

The three officers got into the car, Jaya with some difficulty in her dress, and soon they were on there way to the Sato estate, the awkward silence being broken by Jaya suddenly being professional.

"So chief whats the game plan?"

"We keep our eyes open, see if there anyone who is there who shouldn't be," Lin muttered, her eyes fixed on the road. "Don't push it though. We don't want to get kicked out and Sato having an excuse to have us pushed off the case. Got it?"

"Yup."

"Yes chief."

"Good."

Mako sat back in his seat, quietly listening to Jaya talk, wondering what the night might hold. He had a feeling that it was going to be interesting one.

* * *

The Sato-mobile rolled to a stop outside the estate and Tenzin readied himself for the night ahead. Like many of the parties he attended, his invitation was purely a formality he was sure. Hiroshi, he had met once or twice, but had never had a conversation that had lasted more than five minuted with the man. And he had never even seen his daughter.

Still he had to attend, and at least the rest of his family had been invited. If it came to it, he could leave early with them, without offending anyone important. And it was good to get them off the island for a time. If the Equalists started acting on there threats, it may be their last time for a while. Not for the first time he considered moving them to the Southern Water Tribe. They would be safe with his mother and Kya.

He doubted Pema would let him though. Republic City was their home and the White Lotus would be enough to protect them.

For now, he would just focus on tonight. He knew his children were. Ikki and Meelo had been practically bouncing around the vehicle, desperate for the chance to talk and show off to all those hopeful to see the new generation of air fact that his children were just that, children, never seemed to cross there mind. Or perhaps it did and they just simply didn't care. A lot of the guests were sure to have every little going on in their lives minus these social occasions. Meeting Air benders would be something to talk about at there next one.

Pema looked to be happy as well, though she was sure to be bombarded about her pregnancy. Nerves prickled through him and he wondered if the night may be too much for her. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her or their unborn son because of his mistakes. As though she knew what he was thinking, she turned to him, smiling. Tenzin forced himself to relax. They had already been through three pregnancies, Pema knew her limits and their White Lotus escort would be there if anyone got pushy. Everything would be fine.

Only his eldest was quiet. Jinora had sat in silence staring out the window the entire journey and hadn't seemed to notice they had stopped, even after everyone else had left the vehicle.

"Jinora," he called softly, snapping her out of her daze. "Are you alright?"

"Huh oh yeah... fine."

"Are you sure? You didn't seem to be with us."

"Its nothing. I'm just nervo- its nothing."

So that was it then. It seemed his daughter was starting to realise what being the last of the air benders entailed. Jinora had always been perceptive, he had been older than her when he had realised that on nights like this sometimes they were little more than exhibits on display.

And in a way he had been lucky. With his father being the Avatar, there were many nights the focus had been taken off him. Jinora did not have that luxury, and although the spotlight would be shared between her siblings, she would always be at the forefront.

"If you aren't feeling up to it, you don't have to go," he said trying to reassure her. "My aunt and uncle avoided many events, far into their adult lives."

Jinora smiled slightly at that.

"Really, I'll be okay," she said. "Its just been a while."

Months possibly a year since the children had been in the public eye. Threats had been rising all over Republic City for a while and it had always seemed best to keep them out of the way. Keep them safe. He couldn't help but wonder if he was repeating past mistakes.

"Well if you are sure, lets go. I'm sure there will be many people eager to meet us."

"I wont let you down."

"You never could."

As he turned around, Tenzin heard his daughter take a breath to ready herself. Despite his experience he heard himself do the same, before he opened the doors and their world was filled by the flashes of cameras and shouts of reporters.

* * *

From the top of the stairs, Asami stared out over the guests arriving. Her long white dress stretched out behind her and once again she inwardly cursed it. Thing was too long, too impractical and although the logical part of her mind told her she didn't need it, Asami still longed for her black armor and mask. It might have stood out, but it would be far more appropriate considering the company she would have to be keeping tonight.

So many faces had a place on her fall and yet more were still to appear. That was just counting the ones she knew about. There was no doubt that many others hid skeletons in their closet, but in time she would find them all.

But tonight wasn't about them. For the first time, her opponent wasn't a criminal or a corrupt politician. No that would have been easy. Patience and planning would win out over people like them but her opponent tonight would not be dealt with so plainly. When your opponent was as straight and narrow as Lin Beifong was alternative tactics were required.

Alternative tactics of distraction.

That was all tonight was. Her role was simply to keep Lins focus on her so that when reports of attacks came from the city no one could say that Asami Sato had anything to do with them. A mansion full of Republic Cities best had all seen her here.

It wouldn't be enough to deter Lin completely Asami knew. Lin would know that she was behind it, but the pressure would be on the Police Chief to produce results. And when all evidence seemed to point away from her, seeds of doubts would take root in Beifongs mind. Once that happened, Asami would have the freedom she needed to move again.

She just had to get through tonight and Korra could take of everything else.

And there she was, Lin had arrived. She strode through doors of Asamis house with purpose, flanked by two of her officers. Mako of course was there, she had invited him after all. The other girl was presumably his 'date'. The excuse to have another officer around. Asami had expected nothing less.

Suddenly Lin looked up and the two woman locked eyes with each other. For the moment it was as though no one else was there. Then it broke and Lin disappeared into the crowd.

Asami smiled putting on the mask of a host as she began to descend the stairs to greet her guests. All the pieces were now in place and the game was ready to start. Hardening her resolve, Asami began to play.


	8. Dances of Walls and Secrets

Lin walked through the crowds, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone, hating the fact she was there already. It had only been half an hour and so far she had been asked to dance by about six rich snobs who just wanted to say they had tamed the iron hearted chief of Republic City.

Honestly you you would have thought after all these years they would have taken the hint. At least she had managed to get it across to them that she wasn't going to marry them so they should stop wasting their damn time.

"Ahh Chief Beifong, you made it."

Tarrlok's smarmy voice called out to her and for a moment, Lin reconsidered dancing. Nothing could be worse than dealing with Tarrlok.

"Good evening Lin," Tenzin said from beside the waterbender. "It's good to see you outside work."

Scratch that, it could be worse than just talking to Tarrlok. She could have to talk to the man that had dumped her and the woman he had dumped her for. Pema tried to smile feebly at her but soon wilted under her glare.

"I'm going to go find the kids," Pema said quickly. "Make sure they aren't in any trouble."

"Of course, lovely to see you again Pema," Tarrlok said as though they were all best friends. The Air acolyte smiled, before hurrying away to avoid Lin.

"It's fortunate you are here Lin," Tarrlok said, making her teeth grit at the common use of her name. "We were just discussing the growing criminal activities in the city. Tenzin seems to think you are being overwhelmed."

It was a cheap and obvious ploy to turn her against the Air bender. Part of her knew that. Unfortunately a bigger part of her didn't care. Tarrlok should have known that their relationship didn't need to be strained.

"Really," she muttered as Tenzin quickly tried to recover.

"I never said that. I merely said that crime is growing in the city and you could use some further resources."

"Of course she could. Organised crime is growing, the equalists whispers are no longer whispers and vigilantes roam the nights attacking innocent businesses. But," Tarrlok sighed dramatically. "I'm afraid we simply don't have the funds. So unless you are willing to revert your veto for my task force..."

"You mean your own personal attack squad?" Tenzin interrupted though Tarrlok continued as though he hadn't.

"-then our chief will have to struggle on." He paused, a slight smile on his lips. "Unless of course she were to have some back up."

He didn't have to say anything else, all three knew who he was talking about and honestly Lin wasn't entirely against it. Even if the Avatar wasn't fully realised, they would still give the criminals pause at the very least. It would give her the time to deal with Sato so she could deal with the real criminals.

She would have to keep them out of Tarrlok hands of course and she didn't like the idea of giving him more power but if Lin could play it right, the Avatar would be a very powerful piece to play. Tenzin however seemed to disagree.

"No Tarrlok," The Air bender said glaring. "The Avatar will remain in the South until they are ready."

"You can't keep them locked up forever Tenzin," Lin said. "Your father stopped a war when he was ten. I'm sure this one can survive even this city."

"Exactly, thank you Chief Beifong,"Tarrlok said beaming. "You see Tenzin, someone with sense. The Avatar would be perfectly safe in my care and it would even let you teach them Air bending without interfering with your duties."

"That is not for you to decide," the Air bender said while fuming at Lin. "Either of you."

"The last time I checked it was not for the White Lotus either."

Tarrlok would be loving this, Lin thought as she stared evenly at her ex-lover daring him to blink. The politician just smiled as he drank his wine, pondering how far he could tug this thread. Thankfully, Tenzin never gave him the chance.

"Excuse me, but I must find my wife. I shall speak to you again later I'm sure."

The Airbender left them striding through the crowd to where his daughter and wife stood talking to one of the waking staff. Lin let out a sigh of regret. Tenzin wasn't her enemy. She shouldn't be treating him like one.

The urge to get a drink rose within her but she pushed it down. She was on duty even if it wasn't official. All her wits needed to be about her, if she was to outsmart Sato.

"So chief Beifong," Tarrlok asked. "I see your sister couldn't make it. Tell me, how is Suyin?"

Wordlessly, Lin reached for a glass.

* * *

If anyone didn't know, it would look like only two Airbending children were in attendance that night. Meelo spoke as loudly as he could while Ikki danced as fast as she could.

And both performed their Air Bending for the entertainment and enjoyment of any one who would ask. or even for those who didn't.

But Jinora stood in a corner blending into the background politely answering all questions asked of her and desperately wishing people would leave her alone and focus on her siblings. Unlike them, she knew that they were all nothing to them but a show. Something to be gawked at and spoken of to show off.

Well Jinora would disappoint them. If they wished to talk properly, she was happy to oblige but she was an Air Nomad, not a performing lemur.

Sadly it seemed that no one cared for her beyond her abilities and so she had been left alone, her siblings happy to act like lemurs in her place.

However the guests didn't seem to be taking the hint and after her twelfth conversation turned into a request to see her air bending, Jinoras patience was growing thin.

"No! I will not airbend for you," she snapped before the next person could even speak. However instead of a shocked gasp that she was expecting and secretly hoping for, what she got instead was a snort of laughter.

"Really but I thought we were friends."

Jinora looked up in surprise to find Korra standing casually next to her, dressed in the same black dress all the waiting staff were wearing. In one hand she held a tray of glasses containing various drinks while the other was resting on her hip looking almost bored.

"You save a girl from a kidnapping by triads and what do you get? Nothing" Jinora continued to stare dumbfounded as the waterbender continued her light-hearted rant. "Honestly this is the problem with kids today. No gratitude of respect for their elders."

"What are you'd doing here," Jinora hissed. "And why are you dressed like that?"

"Believe me it wasn't my choice," Korra muttered. "I'm working, answers both pretty well."

"But I thought-" Jinora looked around, lowering her voice. "But I thought you said you were a mercenary."

"I am. My employer needs me here for now."

"Serving drinks?"

"Serving drinks. You want one?"

"I'm ten!"

"Non alcoholic obviously," Korra said rolling her eyes. "You must have a low opinion of me if you think I would get you drunk, no matter how entertaining it might be."

Jinora flushed slightly as the water bender grinned.

"You need to lighten up a bit Jin. Maybe I should get you a drink."

"Shut up."

"Now now Jinora," Korra said teasingly. "You are representing the Air Nomads and you have those manners."

"Ahh there you are Jinora."

Her mom hobbled over to them, nursing her pregnant belly and looking slightly frazzled. Probably Ikki and Meelos fault. Never the less, Pema smiled as she reached.

"I had been wondering where you were. I had asked your brother and sister but they hadn't noticed you were gone."

"Probably too busy showing off," Jinora muttered.

"Jinora," Pema said frowning though she didn't disagree before blinking as though just noticing Korra was there. "Oh who's your friend?"

"Kya, Miss Pema," Korra said with a bow and Jinora looked up at her in surprise. The waterbenders posture had completely changed and her voice was softer, more submissive. The water bender had transformed from a sarcastic cocky mercenary to a quiet low profile waitress and she did as easily as Jinora changed clothes.

It made her feel sad, what had happened to Korra that meant she changed ode ties on a dime. Was Korra even her real name?

"Kya? My step sister's called Kya."

"Yes miss Pema, I believe my mother named me after her."

"Please just call me Pema," the acolyte said sitting down with a content sigh. "I hope you aren't trying to get my daughter drunk."

"Of course not mi- Pema. I was wondering if she wanted anything else since everything here is alcoholic. I don't think that Miss Sato considered the children that would be attending." She bowed again. "Would you like me to get you anything?"

"Oh no, don't trouble yourself," Pema said with a wave of her hand. "I'm fine. Just need a bit of a sit down. These gatherings can be be exhausting."

"So Asa- I mean Miss Sato tells me- us..."

The mask slipped for a brief moment as Korra flushed red and she looked awkwardly at the ground.

"You seem very well acquainted with Miss Sato," Pema said with smile. "To be young again."

"Mom!"

"Well um. I had best be getting back to my duties," Korra said with a final bow. "I have a lot of work to do tonight."

She walked away quickly just as her father walked over looking rather displeased with his last conversation.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Just a waitress I met... tonight," Jinora said quickly as her parents looked at her. "No one important."

* * *

He had been right in the end, no one seemed to care for their presence beyond mild curiosity over his Probending career. And considering how much he didn't like talking about those day (even then interviews had been Bolins thing), he and Jaya had been ignored for most of the night. That was if you didn't count the disapproving glares and soft titters of laughter, at their expense no doubt.

Jaya didn't seem to care though having taken to trying all the rich and extravagant foods and drinks that neither of them could hope to afford. Currently she was holding out a strawberry dipped in chocolate for him to try.

"Mako this is really good. You have to try this."

"We are technically on duty you know..."

The metal bender looked at him.

"It's a fruit Mako not a shot," she dead panned before smirking. "Though considering your tolerance..."

"That was one time."

"The one time you ever drank? Yeah not surprising, though very entertaining," she said as he turned red. "Now eat the strawberry."

He took it reluctantly as Jaya smiled triumphantly.

She was right, it was very good.

"I wonder if any of the Metal Clan is here," Jaya said changing the subject. "Would be the only thing to make Chiefs mood worse."

"Why?" He asked confused. "Wouldn't she be more interested in other metal benders than these people."

"You don't know? I know you've only been part of the force for a year but still... Though I suppose if you didn't go to school you wouldn't know about her. "

"Know about who?"

Jaya sighed, running a hand through her hand as though she wasn't sure if she should continue. Her tendency to gossip seemed to win out however.

"Okay what do you know about Zaofu to start with?"

"Not a lot," he admitted. "Home of some of the worlds best metal benders but that's about it."

She nodded before taking another drink.

"Zaofu is the jewel of the Earth Kingdom. A place were all are welcome to practice their craft. It is made entirely of metal encased in platinum domes. It's run by their Matriarch and founder." Jaya paused dramatically. "Suyin Beifong."

"Beifong!" Mako said. "Who is she? A sister?"

"Yep and the two of them haven't spoken in years. Suyin tries to contact her, hence the letters, but Lin refuses to speak to her. No one knows why."

Jaya casually bent her bracelet as she talked, expanding and tightening it effortlessly. A common habit amongst benders, to play with their elements, even the reckless firebenders tended to, until their first burns.

"Course everyone has theories. Some of the girls think it has something to do with Tenzin."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"Spirits Mako don't you know anything about the chief," Jaya said rolling her eyes. "They used to date. They broke up."

"And you think Suyin would involved?"

"Scandalous as it would be no. They appear to have spoken in decades and Councilman Tenzin only broke up with her twelve or thirteen years ago. It was something else I think."

"So even the police gossip about their boss huh?"

Mako turned around quickly as he recognized the voice. Asamis waterbender stood in front of them, leaning casually on a table. A small smile sat smugly on her face, while she gazed at the two of them, like cat staring at a mouse.

"You must be Satos waterbender," Jaya said, for her tone she could have been in an interrogation room, not a party.

"I'm not anyone's anything," she said coldly. "And my name is Korra."

"Touchy subject?" Mako muttered, mentally cataloging it for later use.

"I came over for a pleasant conversation and I get interrogated." Korra sighed. "My fault for talking to cops..."

Jaya scoffed.

"Oh I'm sorry, we aren't used to talking to criminals."

"What happened to innocent till proven guilty?"

"That just means we can't convict you, nothing about insulting you."

Korra just laughed at that.

"Harsh words for some dressed like a marshmallow."

Mako reached out quickly to grab the metal benders arms, as Jaya glared silently at the other girl.

"What do you want Korra?" He said staring evenly at her, but instead of another cold response she merely shrugged.

"A dance."

He blinked.

"What?"

"What?" Jaya said, clearly annoyed by the way things were going.

"Just a small one, I have work to do tonight," she practically purred as she held out her arm. "It will give us a chance to talk properly. Don't worry marshmallow, I'll have him back before you know it."

Mako gave the earth bender an exasperated look before taking Korras arm and following her into the ring of dancers.

"I should warn you, I don't actually know how to dance" he muttered with no idea why he was explaining himself to her already.

"Just put your hand on my waist and sway," Korra said. "That is what most people are doing."

He complied awkwardly getting into position before noticing her smirk.

"What?"

"I said my waist..."

He flushed slightly, readjusting his hand as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"You dog."

"Shut up. It was an accident."

"I wasn't complaining."

He groaned trying to ignore just how good she looked in that outfit and the way her chest pushed against his everytime she stepped forwards.

"What do you want Korra?" He muttered trying to regain some control.

"I wanted a dance. Scheming and altered motives aren't really my thing."

"You leave the thinking for your boss?"

"Ouch," she said although she didn't look that offended. "I should have you arrested for police brutality for that remark."

He laughed bitterly.

"You are one to talk about brutality. I've seen the reports of your victims?"

"What victims?"

"Don't play coy," he said making sure no one was listening. "The people you and Sato attack while dressing up in masks."

"Does it bother you?" Korra said suddenly changing the subject. "How broken your system is."

"The police does good work," he said glaring at her. "We protect people, we don't attack them in their homes."

"You can stop robberies, arson and murders," Korra replied. "But no one has made a scratch in organised crimes since Avatar Aang died. They are in too deep, their influence in all the major companies and politicians."

"Every city has crime," he muttered. "It can't be stopped completely."

"So it does bother you?"

"Of course it does," he snapped. "We all hate it but it takes time to fix. Or do you think the chief just puts her feet up and ignores it."

"I think," Korra said as the music came to its end. "That even if you found anyone in this room at a burned down building with the matches in their hands, you still wouldn't be able to charge them."

Mako didn't answer, not noticed they were still dancing even though the music had stopped.

"That's what I thought," Korra said as she broke away. "Enjoy your night detective. And tell Marshmallow I owe her a dance. Maybe she knows where the waist starts."

* * *

The party was in full swing. Soft jazz fell through the air and all around people danced, in perfect rhythm, methodically repeating steps they had been taught instead of a useful education.

Around the edges of the dancing ring, the elite drawled on with conversation, no doubt rehearsed and perfected over days and weeks. Planned and practised over hours in the mirror, so that they could appear natural witty while promoting their one ends.

Standing at the top of the stairs, Asami could see everything. A birds eye view to all the power plays and relationships being arranged. From up here they all looked so small, and not just in size.

How did they stand having the same conversations about nothing over and over again? They saw themselves above the rest of the city yet they had nothing going on that wasn't planned for weeks in advance.

It wasn't her kind of party if she was to be honest. If she had her way you would leave your family name at the doors.

Anyone could be anyone and all you cared about was what was in your glass, what you were taking and how pretty the boy or girl opposite was. If you were lucky, you would remember what happened. If you were really lucky, no one else would.

But here she was a Sato first and she had a reputation to maintain. She had done her rounds, talked to right people, flirted with the right boys and danced with the right girls. Connecfion had been made, friendships contributed and enemies intimidated. Asami may not like The Game but like all things, she was good at it.

Her only interesting conversation of the night had, surprisingly, been with Tenzin. The Air Bender had seemed very intrigued with her ideas of human flight and had even promised to pass on copies of Nomadic scrolls to help with her designs.

It had been refreshing and so long since she had actually thought about designing or creating. Maybe when this was over, if it could ever be over.

Korra appeared by her side, her face devoid of emotion. The mercenary she needed. Her right hand and, more importantly for tonight, her fist.

"Enjoy your dance?" she asked with a smile on her face. "You never could resist the Fire Nation."

"Just the one actually," the water bender said with a smile that made Asamis heart sink. Why did she have to make this harder?

"Anything useful?" She replied her voice even.

"Nothing we didn't know. He doesn't like the way this city is run either but he is too loyal to Beifong to betray her. Gets a bit angry when you insult her."

"A shame. Having both brothers would have been useful. We will just have to settle for the earth bender. Worst comes to worst we can use him as leverage."

The words were coder than she had intended and she saw Korra shift uncomfortably but stay silent. During work, she knew better than to question her.

"You should get going," she said softly. "I don't to have to host another party because you missed your cue."

Korra nodded.

"I won't let you down."

"Security shouldn't be an issue but don't rush in, especially with Hasook. Oh and remember, Miss Niha rose to fortune off the misfortune of others. She prevents progress being made in cheap pharmisuticals due to her shares in their rivals. Spirits knows how many have died due to her greed." Asami turned to Korra, her face deadly serious. "When you get to her, make her hurt."

Once again, Korra paused before nodding, a strand of her coming loose as she did. Instinctively, Asami reached out to tuck it away and he noticed Korras breath hitch and the hope in the those brilliant blue eyes rise.

She shouldn't give Korra the wrong impression. It had been habit not a promise of affection, a return to what was. Hope would only hurt her more in the long run. She should pull back, apologise and explain. But tonight she needed Korra at her best...

Asami tucked the hair behind Korras ear, letting her hand linger slightly on Korras soft skin. Staring into Korras eyes, she smiled softly, letting her own eyes swell with desire.

"Be safe," she whispered letting her voice break at just the right point.

"Always..."

And Korra is gone. Gone to fight for Asamis dream, in the hopes of a love, Asami doesn't know if she can give.

Sighing, she turned to return to the party, trying to ignore the guilt building within her. Asami is good at everything and that includes manipulating. Korra will fight harder tonight because of what she did.

The thought does little to comfort her.

"Asami my beautiful girl. What were you doing up there alone? "

She met her father at the top of the stairs, a smile on his face that didn't quite seem to reach his eyes. He seemed almost nervous, but she was sure it was just tiredness. He didn't like these people any more than she did.

"Sorry dad," she replied forcing a smile. "Just needed a breather. It's been a while since I attended one of these."

He chuckled slightly.

"Of course, we all need our rest. But as usual, you are doing exceptionally well. After the speech you could probably rest if you wanted."

"Speech?"

"A toast to you, this your party after all."

He smiled again and Asami noticed all the serving staff were beginning to hand out fresh glasses of wine. She reaches out to take one hoping to soothe her nerves, when her father stopped her.

"It is probably best you do not drink for your own toast," he laughed. "It can send off the wrong message."

* * *

"Mako you have to," Jaya hissed at him.

"I told you, I don't drink."

"Doesn't matter, it's a toast. You can't not take part in the toast to the hosts daughter."

Jaya glared at him until he reluctantly took the drink. One drink probably wouldn't be that bad, but call him paranoid he didn't want to risk it. Alcohol and Fire was a bad combo and he had heard of many accident back when he was in the triads.

So he took the glass with no inclination he would drink it, holding it awkwardly as Hiroshi began his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to thank you all for coming. I appreciate the hard work that you all do for this city, from our esteemed Chief of Police who keeps our city safe, to our council who do all they can to guide us through troubling times. But, and please forgive me for saying so, but this night is not about them. No, this night is about someone very special to me. My daughter, Asami."

Hiroshi smiled down at his daughter as she blushed for the crowd. An act, Mako had no doubt. Trying to play the innocent girl routine, but for whose benefit he did not know. She couldn't be trying to convince Lin could she? No one that had even heard of the Chiefs reputation would think she would be swayed by some reddening cheeks.

"As many of you know, Asami has some time in the Fire Nation, furthering her education to ready her for the corporate world she will one day inherit. It is a great privilege but also a great challenge. However it is a challenge that I know that she will rise to. I just wish her mother could be here to see this..."

He trailed off slightly as the room fell silent. Thoughts of his own mother, ran through his head and for the first time, Mako considered their similarities. She might be rich but he was willing to bet she would give it all up just for a few more moments.

Yasuko Sato had been a great woman. The Angel of Republic City they had called her. Mako had been to young to really appreciate her work, but from all accounts Angel was a fitting title. Soup kitchens and free clinics all started by her, all wanting to help the people of the city. All stepping stones in the path of a good life for all.

But she had stepped to far, too quickly. Yasuko had angered the wrong people and paid the price for it.

Was that my she did this now? Some misguided attempt to live up to an ideal woman. Or vengeance on the city on that had taken the thing most precious to her?

"So," Hiroshi continued as he began to conclude. "I would like you all to raise a glass to the heir of Future Industries, my daughter, Asami Sato."

Mako raised the glass to hit lips but didn't drink. Beside him Jaya rolled her eyes as she downed hers, scolding him as the applause began.

"Really Mako I know she is the enemy but that was just rude. How would you like it if... if..."

Her voice trailed groggily off, as she stared down at her glass. Then her eyes rolled backwards and she slumped forward.

"Jaya!"

He caught her quickly, supporting her as the sound of crashing and glass breaking echoed through the hall. Shouts of startled surprised soon followed and all around, Mako could see the security moving to their charges as bodies fell to their knees or clung to tables to stay supported.

It had to be drugs, timed for the end of Hiroshi speech. Mako looked over to where Asami had been, to see her crouched over her fathers collapsed form. She looked groggy but conscious. Had she arranged this or was she a victim as well. Her concern seemed real but she had not drank any of the wine .Then there was a scream of pain. Followed by another and another. All around, guards began to fall and the concern in the air changed to panic.

He needed to find the Chief but he couldn't just leave Jaya lying here barely conscious. His eyes darted around the hall until he finally found her standing next to Tenzin.

"Chief," he yelled but she couldn't hear over the panic. He about to yell again when he saw two of the serving staff step forward and grab Tenzin and Lins shoulder. Electricity wreathed them both and letting out cries of pain they hit the ground, unmoving save for a few spasms of pain.

Dread filled him as he stared. It had looked like lightning but that wasn't possible from a single touch. It required forms and well timed movements, you couldn't just do by laying a hand on them. He tried to convince himself. If it had been lightning...

"Mako," Jaya slurred. "Whats going on?"

"I don't know. I think-"

"QUIET."

The voice roared over the crowd and silence filled the room. Slowly anyone still standing dropped to their knees in submission.

No guards were left and multiple men and woman in strange masks with green eyes were walking around the room. A man with a mustache, the one who had yelled, stood at the bottom of the stairs. In each hand he held a metal pole, with flickering electricity at the top.

Then when the room was deathly quiet, the doors at the top of the stairs opened and a masked figure walked out. Makos eyes widened in shock as he recognized him. The man that was on every Equalist poster in the city. The man who claimed to have learned from Spirits.

"Greetings Republic Cities finest. I apologies for interrupting your evening, but I have a message for you all and a promise." His voice was quiet and powerful, no one daring to speak over it, or make any sound at all.

"Some of you may have heard of us, even up in your Ivory towers. But for those of you that haven't, let me introduce myself."

Mako looked around desperately trying to think of what to do.

"My name is Amon and we are your future."


	9. Tonight's Entertainment

Asami stared at the masked man, not quite comprehending what was happening.

Tonight had been planned. She was to be here while Korra and Hasook attacked Niha, scaring her out of town. Republic City would be rid of her poison and Chief Beifong would no choice but to expand her search outside the Sato family.

And now Equalists had gate crashed her home coming. Not just Equalists but the damned leader himself. Spouting rhetoric while the people cowered.

Her father groaned slightly, his eyes vacant as he fought to remain conscious. They must have drugged the wine. Perfect way to hit everyone at once. Change the wine for the toast were everyone drinks at the same time. The stragglers had been taken down swiftly after that.

The questions ran through her head not stopping to be answered. How had they infiltrated her staff so easily. They had been everywhere and very well armed. Too well funded for a man without backing. Who could be? Cabbage Corp? Varrik?

Her next thought hit her hard as she looked up in dread.

She hadn't drank the wine. The whole room had seen her not drink it. Gone for years and then Equalists attack her homecoming. Many would see that as beyond coincidence.

This night had meant to give her room to manoeuvre. Instead she would be even more restricted than ever. She needed Korra now but Korra was gone. By now she would be far from the house, ready to unleash justice and vengeance in Asami's name.

Asami was on her own.

* * *

Jinora stared at the masked man, fear rooting her in place as she cowered with her family, kneeling on the floor with the rest of the guests. Her dad was unconscious before her, resting limply on her moms knees. Ikki and Meelo were quiet, also clinging to their mother.

Men and woman surrounded them. Equalists. She had heard the name whispered throughout the island. The acolytes talked about but always got quiet when she tried to press them on it. They told her not to worry about it and that she was perfectly safe along as the White Lotus were around. No one would dare attack the island.

As she looked around at the unmoving forms of all their guards, Jinora didn't feel safe.

Their attackers glared at them, hate in their eyes. Electricity sparked from there hands, the same electricity that had shocked her dad and Lin. The two strongest benders she knew, downed in an instant.

Why did they hate her so much? Her thoughts sounded childish but she couldn't stop them. What was worth all this aggression? She had done nothing to them, all their anger focused on the fact she could bend.

Amons eyes flicked around the room, and for a second Jinora felt like the eyes stopped at her, studying her intently.

Jinora clung to her mother, just wanting this to be over.

* * *

Mako stared at the masked man, trying to mimic Jayas sluggish drugged movements as they were escorted across the room to the rest of the prisoners.

Around the office, he knew he was known as a bit of a golden boy. He knew that many people thought he would obey orders without question but that wasn't true. He just happened to agree with most of the Chiefs ideas.

But right now he didn't have any plans. Triads, pro-bender and cop. None of that had prepared him for the man before him.

He spoke with such confidence, charisma emanating from him and Mako could see now why so many followed him. He walked with such grace, his arms moving as he talked as those he was orchestrating the world and everyone else was just an instrument for him to play.

Amon was unarmed in a room filled with masked chi blocked wielding metal staffs of sparking electricity and he scared Mako more than any of them.

Mako was escorted across the room and pushed roughly into a circle with the other conscious guards. The Chief had regained conscious it seemed, though it looked like that would fade at any moment. None the less she glanced at him and Jaya as they were shoved down. Equalists surrounded her and Tenzin while her arms had been bound to her sides with black rope. It seemed they were taking any risks with her.

Jaya had been his saving grace forcing him to at least pretend to drink the wine. They must have seen that and him fall to catch her and assumed he was drugged as well. For now he was being ignored, just another powerless bender.

Right now all he could do was stay quiet and hope he wouldn't have to intervene, because if he did, Mako had no idea what to do.

* * *

"Republic cities finest. I would start by apologizing for interrupting your party. The homecoming of a child is a cause for celebration there is no denying. However The Equalist message could no longer wait and we decided that you all would be the perfect messengers."

The masked man paused for a second, letting his words rest before continuing.

"Perfect because of what your represent. All of you here have wealth, power and prestige. Everything you could ever want. And what do you do with it? Nothing. You rose to your fortunes off the backs off those who suffer the most. You are in a position to challenge and even change this city and you do nothing."

The crowd stayed quiet, no one wanting to draw attention to themselves and earn further contempt from Amon.

All the while Asami listened trying to ignore how often she too had these thoughts and wondering if others in the crowd agreed. Perhaps the Equalists weren't a lost cause for allies...

"Who in Spirits name do you think you are? Don't you know who we are?"

The yell came from a Mister Y... Something. A fat man not important enough to make her list but far from innocent. Known for his ruthless business skills and borderline abusive behavior to his non bending workforce he horribly underpaid.

Amon turned to the shouting man, silencing him with a masked glare. Somehow with no facial expression he still managed to convey his contempt making the fat man back down quivering.

"I know exactly who you are. You are plague on this city. One of many benders," he spat the word with venom. "You use your 'gifts' to oppress those without them. But no longer. For when a gift is abused, it is taken away. And that is why I am here."

Asami blinked as the room let out a shocked gasp. What he was suggesting was impossible. Removing bending was impossible, unless you were the Avatar. She had studied chi blocking fully. Read everything on the subject and even its inventor had only been able to block bending for an hour at best.

"That's not possible," she said barely realising she had spoken until the crowds turned to her. "Only Avatar Aang has ever achieve such a feat.."

The masked man almost seemed amused.

"The woman of the night. Asami Sato, daughter of an angel and an mechanic. You certainly are a mechanic, but I wonder how angelic you really are?"

She swallowed slightly, trying to remain as expressionless as his mask. He knew. She didn't know how but he knew. He was going to ruin everything.

"What are you talking about, or do you merely enjoy talking in riddles."

"So quick to focus but I suppose you are an engineer."

"And what are you Amon?" She asked. "A man who gate crashes parties and claims to remove bending."

"Is that doubt or wonder in your voice?" He said and she could almost imagine a smile on his scarred face. "There is little room for belief in a mind such as yours but still you wonder, am I telling the truth? But you need wonder no more."

He turned away from her, addressing the crowd again.

"When I was a boy, my family was attacked by fire-benders. They marked me in more ways than one. But you must know, what we do is not an act of hate or bigotry. This is not revenge but justice. Equality and freedom for all. Now do I have a volunteer?"

The masked man looked around as the room remained quiet.

"No one? Strange, you are all so quick to persecute the innocents but against-"

Suddenly he dropped, ducking under a blast of flame that had came from behind. The crowd gasped as the Equalists converged on the man but Amon stopped them with a raise of his hand.

"I asked for a volunteer through I had hoped for more than a coward who attacks when his opponents back is turned."

The man snarled as he strode forward. This man Asami knew. Katsu Yakedo. Mid thirties. Republic City born and raised. Had his hands in all the right pockets and worked muscle for those who could afford him.

"Call me a coward will you? I'm not the one who drugs people before making threats," he growled. "Well I haven't drank any of it so when I'm done with you, a lot more than your face will be burned."

"Then come," Amon said.

Katsu yelled as he punched fire forward, each shot going wild as Amon dodged around him. Ducking and weaving he circled the Fire-bender, getting closer and closer never in any danger of being hit. Finally when he was so close that they could almost touch, Amon struck, sliding behind him and kicking the backs of his legs, forcing him to kneel.

The crowd held its breath as Katsu looked up in shock.

"Wait!"

In one fluid motion, Amon placed his fingers over the mans head as his eyes widened. Then they rolled back as Amon released him and Katsu hit the floor with a dull thud.

Asami watched as he struggled to his feet, his moves sluggish and slow. She held her breath with the crowd as he tried to bend but she wasn't sure if she wanted him to succeed or not.

The punch came and went, without a spark of flame appearing.

"No no no!" He yelled as he desperately tried to bend but to no avail. "What did you do to me?"

"What I promised," Amon said coldly before turning to address the room. "Now you have seen what I can do, do you still doubt me Miss Sato?"

For a moment she didn't reply and even when she did, Asami found her voice lacking strength.

"It... It might not be permanent. It's just a trick. Advanced Chi blocking or..."

"Do you believe that? Or are you merely concerned for someone else? You should have nothing to fear from me after all. Who is it? A friend? A lover?," he replied softly as she flinched at his words. How did he know so much.

"In any case it hardly matters, time will prove the truth," he continued. "Now my fellow Equalists. Prepare the rest."

* * *

"Mako."

He looked up barely hearing the words his partner had whispered to him. His eyes transfixed on Amon. He had taken six people's bending now. A Fire, four Earth and a Water bender.

All of them had their bending removed. Amon had reached out and severed their bending with one touch. Something so gentle, yet he might as well be cutting of their arms.

It was something non benders didn't understand. His bending was so much more than the ability to shoot fire. It was the warmth that had kept him and his bother alive during the winters on the streets. It was the lights that had kept away the rats while they slept. It was what had given him a future, a life.

His bending was a core part of him. Taking it away was like crippling a dancer.

"Mako!"

Finally he looked up, snapped out of his thoughts. Jaya was staring at him, her eyes still blood shot and woozy but she was alert. Amon must have wanted everyone in their right minds to witness this. They didn't want the drugs to interfere with the message.

"Can you still fight?" She asked, her voice so low only he could hear her. He nodded in reply.

"If they take me... let them," she said silencing his protest with a glare before he could make it. "Don't argue. I still out rank you and you need to be there if he goes for the Air benders."

"Jaya I can't just let them-"

"Yes you can. You have to. The future of the Air Nomads is more important than one metal bender."

Her voice cracked slightly on the words and Mako could see the fear in her eyes. She was willing to give up everything for a family she had never met. And it terrified her.

"Just promise me Mako!" She snapped when he didn't reply. "Please..."

Didn't she understand what she was asking of him. She wanted him to sacrifice her. Throw her to wolves when he might be able to help her.

But it made sense, a small voice whispered in the back of his head. The air Nomads were civilians who needed them. More than that, they were the future of a race. Jaya was right, they were more important than her, him or even the chief.

For a brief moment, he looked into her eyes and then, wordlessly, he nodded.

Jaya shut her eyes and let out a breath. Part of her must have wanted him to argue but for now she was relieved. She was making the right decision. For now they just had to hope neither of them were picked.

The Equalists continued their work. Every one the same. The bender would be placed in front of Amon and given a chance. A duel for their bending. They never stood a chance.

Amon moved liked the wind, swift as a river and completely unhittable. He would dance around them. Each one of them always thinking they might win. And he let them think that. Mako could see that much. The masked man toyed with them, letting each fireball almost burn him, let each shard of ice almost strike him. When the walls of earth started to close around him, he would slip through. And then with a blow to their legs, they would bow before him and then it was over.

Amons second in command, the man he called Lieutenant, started to bring over the next woman but was stopped as Amon raised his hand.

"I believe that's enough for now Lieutenant," he said. "I need to have a talk with our Chief of Police."

* * *

All eyes turned to her, as Lin forced herself to her feet. Pale yet defiant. Ropes weighed her down and her body still screamed from the effects of the lightning. One of the most painful attacks of her career.

Yet despite all that she would stand. If she passed out from the effort she would stand. Stubborn as a rock to the end.

"So am I to be your next victim," she muttered. "To show that not even the police can stop you? Don't think that if you take bending I'll stop. I don't need it to take you down."

This seemed to amuse Amon, as he chuckled slightly at her words.

"Such spirit. Even in the face of hopeless odds benders continue to make their threats. Yet I feel these are empty ones at best."

He turned away from her, addressing the crowd once more.

"Because this is the people you are. Chief Beifong is an exceptional officer, there is no denying that. She has fought so very hard to combat the disaster her predecessor left behind. The corrupt man so many of you supported."

She could the anger start to rise in his voice now. Not the loud kind. The quiet kind. The kind that builds, that has been building for years. It was not the type you could argue against. It the was the anger of a man who had made up his mind long ago.

"And despite all she has accomplished, you would toss her aside if she could not bend. You wouldn't even waste the time to think about it. Without her ability to manipulate metal, you would throw away her mind, her ideals and her drive. Though you are far from perfect Chief Beifong."

"How many fine applicants have you turned away just because they couldn't bend. How many men and woman have gone hungry because you didn't want to go through the effort of training chi blockers. I'm sure you have friends in the Kyoshi warriors. Could those connections not have been used to hire more non benders."

"I don't deny people just because they can't bend," she replied, trying to ignore the pains that racked her body. "And the Kyoshi warriors are busy people.

"Your workforce is fifty seven percent Earth bender, nineteen percent water bender, sixteen percent fire and only nine percent non bender. And that nine percent is majority secretary and pencil pushers. When your officers be dying will you even keep them around."

Lin felt her blood run cold.

"Don't you dare touch them!" She snarled but the Equalists had moved now holding her back as he approached the prisoners.

They were only here because of her. Because of Asami Sato and now they could lose everything.

"Which would you prefer to lose Chief Beifong? Fire or Metal?"

"I will lose neither of them. Those two are innocent, they put their lives on their line to help people. They protect this city from people like you."

"I know," Amon replied softly and for a moment Lin thought that he would leave them. But then he spoke and his voice was cold.

"Their sacrifice will be remembered in the revolution."

So many had protested when the others had been called on. All shouts and screams when people who did nothing with their bending lost it. Now one of her people was about to lose it. A protector of the city.

And she was the only one yelling. She could see their faces. Makos face impassive trying to hide his fear. Jaya was the same, but Lin could see it in her eyes. Mako kept everything close, he hid everything. Jaya wasn't like that and right now she looked terrified.

"I suppose you can afford to lose a metal bender," he said as Jaya let out a whimper. "You have so many after all..."

"Get away from her," she shouted but her voice was ignored as Jaya stood before Amon.

"You know how this works by now I assume," he said. "If you defeat me you can keep your bending."

The metal bender let out a shaky laugh as she dropped to her knees.

"Unfortunately," she whispered. "I do believe I have had too much to drink. Don't want to hit anyone by accident. Chiefs rules..."

"A wise rule," Amon replied as he strode towards her. "Perhaps if more obeyed it, I wouldn't be necessary."

"I swear to all the Spirits of you touch her Amon."

He managed to get right behind her, before her courage faltered.

"Please don't. I need this job to support my sister. She wants to be a dancer without me she will have to go back to that club and-"

Her pleas were cut off as his thumb touched her head and her eyes widened in shock. Lin yelled out in fury as Jaya slumped forward, her consciousness and bending leaving her at the same time.

But before she did, Jayas eyes locked with hers and she whispered two final words.

"I'm sorry."

Then there was quiet.

* * *

When Jinora was a girl her grandmother had told her stories. Stories about how she and Avatar Aang had defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the war. Aang had rediscovered an agent technique and removed his bending. And only he could do it.

Now this man had walked into the room and taken nine people's bending.

Spirits had taught him, that's what he had said but why would spirits want to remove bending. Was it really so bad outside the island that it was worth all this fear.

Jinora had heard the last girl begging. She had just wanted her sister to be a dancer and now... The former metal bender looked dead, lying on the floor, the slight rise of her chest the only inclination she was still there. It made Jinora want throw up.

Beside her, her siblings whimpered against their mother as Pema tried to comfort them, whispering that it would be alright and too stay calm.

But it wasn't going to be alright, Jinora knew that.

In all of her books and all throughout history, when revolutionists declared war they started with a message. A power play or a show of force. Taking the bending of nine random benders wasn't enough. He needed to do more. He needed a bigger target.

So when Amon spoke again and the crowd gasped in shock, Jinora wasn't surprised.

"I think they are starting to understand but perhaps one more example. Lieutenant, Bring me an Air-bender!"

No Jinora wasn't surprised but she was still scared.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well this party was longer than I imagined it. I thought I could get in done one or two chapters but now it's about four and that's after I cut out several scenes and characters. Oh well.**

 **If you are new to this doc please leave me a review to let me know how you are liking it and how I can improve. We are close to 20 reviews and I would like to hit 25 as soon as possible. We are also close to 50 followers so if any of you have read but haven't reviewed please consider doing so. Of its optional but I hope you consider it. Plus criticism can help me improve and is always appreciated.**

 **As always, thanks for reading.**


	10. Dance of The Masquerade

Jinora stared forward as the Equalists approached. With their metal weapons sparking furiously and their eyes glowing, they looked like the creatures that stalked her nightmares. They weren't men and woman anymore, but demons determined to take away everything she loved.

They walked towards her father, still cautious despite the fact he was still unconscious. They feared him even now.

"Get away from him," her mother shouted, though she still clutched at her children, holding Jinora's arm to prevent her from moving. There was no need. Jinora doubted if she or her siblings would be able to move, their own fear rooting them in place.

The Equalists ignored Pema though, continuing their advance until Amon suddenly called out.

"No. Not him," he said. "We need the councilman to spread our message. A pity he is not conscious to see it but I'm sure the effects will speak for themselves."

For a moment there was a pause, as though the soldiers did not know what to do and then as one all eyes turned to Jinora and her siblings.

"No!" Pema shouted as Ikki whimpered beside her.

"Amon these are the last Air benders left," Lin said, suddenly recovering from her own loss. "You take their bending and you will bring down the entire might of the United Republic of Nations to this city."

"Precisely," he said softly. "And we shall take their bending too. I told you, your age is over."

He started to walk towards them himself now, as the Equalists began to circle.

"Do not underestimate them!"

"But Amon, they are just children..." the Lieutenant replied, the only man to speak to Amon. "How dangerous-"

"Children have ended wars," Amon interrupted. "Their fire will still burn, their earth still crush. A child can create gales and a child can blood bend... Do not underestimate them."

"Yes Amon."

All the Equalists stiffened at the words, their weapons readying. Jinora could feel her heart beating in her chest, her blood pumping and her head racing. And then it all went still.

Shuddering she took a breath, willing the air to move. It burst up her arm, loosening her mothers grip and she slipped free, darting forward to stand in front of her family.

"Jinora no!"

"Its okay mom," she said, trying to keep her voice steady as she faced Amon. "You only need one?"

He stared at her briefly before nodding.

"Protecting your siblings, just like the oldest should... but you need not be afraid, Jinora."

She shivered as he said her name, hoping he didn't notice.

"You think your bending a blessing but it is far from it. How different would your life be if you couldn't bend? I can't imagine the pressures on your shoulders, the weight of a nation and the eyes of the world always on you. Watching you, judging you. Without bending, the Air Nomads would not be on the brink of extinction, your culture lost for one hundred years of war. You would be a normal girl without it. I can give you that chance, ease your burden and what do you really lose?"

"This."

Her arm flew forward, air moving with it. It slammed hard into two Equalists, too slow to react to an attack they couldn't see. At the same time, fire burst from the crowd a lone bender still able to move.

For the first time that night, The Equalists were on the back foot. Air and Fire working in tandem to defend and attack. Two men ran at her, but Jinora had mastered the Air gates years ago. These men were nothing.

Duck, weave, side step, slide. Avoid. Evade. All her training screamed in her head as she dodged strikes and stabs. She couldn't concentrate on anything but her attackers as she danced through the air.

But more were coming, adapting to her attacks. She was smaller and quicker but these were fighters and it hit Jinora all at once that she had no idea how to attack. All her training was about escaping danger. Avoid the attack to run away.

There was no escape here. All the doors were locked and barred. Even if she could get away, her family was still here. They couldn't get away.

Her ally, the fire bender, was doing better than her. She recognized him from earlier in the party. He had arrived with Lin she thought so he must be police. Two Equalists lay at his feet as he engaged with three other attackers at once. He was holding his own, but just barely.

Her heart sank as she realised the truth. They couldn't win this. Unless...

She turned her gaze towards Amon. He stood in the violence as though it was the park, unfazed and stoic. With no effort he had avoided both of their attack, having complete faith his soldiers could beat them. But if she could beat him, then they couldn't do anything to her.

The air expanded below her, blasting Jinora into the air as she twirled through the air, knocking two solders off their feet. She landed low, spinning her legs to create a circle of air, that spun out knocking everybody nearby off their feet, Equalists and party goer alike.

Then, fighting every instinct she had, Jinora ran at Amon.

He stood unmoving as she ran. His mask hiding everything, preventing her from gauging any reaction. It didn't matter. She just needed one hit. One solid hit and unless the Spirits intervened he would be down.

She dodged and dived as she circled him, determined to throw the man off balance but Amon just stood, his mask making it impossible to tell if he was even looking at her.

Suddenly Jinora heard the Fire Bender cry out as one of the lightning sticks struck home and he crumpled, groaning onto the ground. Dread grew within her. She was on her own and as the rest of the Equalists turned to her, Jinora knew it was now or never.

Like an orange dart, she launched her self at him, using the air to accelerate. He had seen her move, dodging to the side. But the air was her element and even without a glider she could somewhat move herself, readjusting mid flight.

But it wasn't enough. Jinora felt as though her body was being pulled down by some mysterious force. A cry of dismay and disbelief burst from the Air Benders lips, as she flew past him and then she felt rapid stabs of pain over her body. Numbness filled her and she crashed down hard onto the stone floor.

A coppery taste darted across her tongue as she realised her lip had burst. She couldn't remember ever bleeding before.

Rolling over she could see him approaching but when she moved to air bend, nothing happened. Jinora could hear her mother screaming and the cries of Meelo as she desperately tried to crawl away.

"I am sorry if I hurt you Jinora," Amon said softly. "But know your pain will be some of the last felt by-"

Suddenly he stopped walking, pausing mid-sentence. So close to her. Within arms reach. All it would take was for him to reach out his hand and her life would be over.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes Amon."

"How many of our brothers and sisters did we bring tonight?"

"Sixteen sir," he said after a pause, obviously as confused as everyone else by the sudden halt. "If you include ourselves."

"Then why do I count ten?"

Twin tendrils of water burst from the shadows, wrapping around two Equalists and sending them flying into the walls with screams of fear.

"Eight actually."

The voice held a mechanical crackle, as though filtered through several radios. The only clue that it was human was the slight female pitch and the armor figured that had appeared at the top of the stairs.

The woman almost looked like an Equalist, though her armor looked lighter and stripped down. The head was completely covered in a full helmet with flowing green eyes, the same style as all the others. However this armor held no colour, pitch black save the barest hint of silver and grey around the joints.

Both tendrils of water shrank back towards the woman, solidifying into long sharp spears of ice in her hands. The weapons cut though the air with a soft whir as she span them and Jinora let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding as Amon turned away from her.

* * *

It took everything in Asami's power not to sigh in relief as Amon turned away from Jinora. If one of the four remaining Air benders had lost their bending in her home during her event, she would have been scrutinized beyond belief. Lin would have free reign to investigate whoever she liked, and Asami would have had to delay her schedule by months, maybe years.

She didn't know why Korra had come back but right now she didn't care. Korra could tell her later, but whatever the reason it had saved their cause.

Even so, they weren't out of the danger yet. Asami knew that Korra was a skilled fighter, but so were the Equalists and they outnumbered her eight to one. Mako had only managed to take down two and that was with some of them focusing their efforts on Jinora. If she lost Korra then they were done.

What happened next would be crucial. They couldn't let Amon talk, he was too dangerous. Right now Korra had surprise on her side and the Equalists were taken aback. That much was obvious from the way they stared at her, continuing to glance at their leader, awaiting orders like good soldiers.

"It appears we are not the only uninvited guests Lieutenant," Amon said. "Though I do wonder where your companion is? I would prefer not to talk to a thug. Is your leader not here, I had heard there was always two of you."

Korra had descended fully now, standing in from of the Equalists solders, all eyes upon her. The spears of ice hung in her hands, ready to be used at a seconds notice.

"Not replying? Are you just a mindless drone listening to your master but what do you do when she isn't here? Unless of course, she is here."

How did he know so much? His threatened her softly with every word, preventing her from doing anything for fear or him revealing her. There had to be a leak in her group. There wouldn't be for much longer.

But he had a point. Korra was far from mindless but they were all out of their depth here. The water bender had managed to half the forces she had to deal with but there were still another seven soldiers to deal with and of course, Amon himself.

The man had demonstrated inhuman speeds tonight. Benders of Water, Earth, Fire and even Air had failed to land a hit on him tonight. Asami could predict what an opponent would do to a certain extent but Amon could read people like books. It was almost like he could control their movements, pulling their strings while he weaved around them.

"You should leave," Korra said, finally breaking her silence. The filter Asami had designed to disguise them, sounded painfully inadequate and she hoped that it was just that she knew Korra's voice so well that it sounded obvious. "I have business here tonight."

"I'm sure you do," Amon replied. "But I'm afraid your crusade ends here."

The weapons sparked into life as the men and woman of the Equalists entered battle formation. But none of them moved to attack yet all of them waiting for Amon. Asami suppressed a smirk. They would regret their hesitation.

Not waiting for the order, Korra shot forward and Asami watched as the water benders weapon slammed into the side of an Equalists head knocking them to the ground. Two more jumped in to engage her and Korra was forced to flip backwards to avoid being caught between them.

As she span through the air, Asami could just make out her bending twin shards of ice that cut through the air and slices the legs of an Equalists.

She watched as they cried out in pain, blood flowing onto the floor. He was lucky. Fro the blood rate, she hadn't hit anything major just enough to disable him briefly. Asami wouldn't have been as generous.

But the Equalists had recovered now, with Lieutenant yelling orders and making them fight as one unit. Korras advantage was gone and was struggling to take any more down. Anytime one lost their footing or misstepped, two more would compensate stopping Korra from capitalizing on their mistake.

They were at a stalemate. They still couldn't hit her or take her down, but their defense meant Korra couldn't whittle them down. Eventually she would tire and slip up. And then...

Asami glanced at their leader. Amon hadn't moved merely watching curiously as his men dealt with intruder. She hated that mask that prevented Asami from reading any emotion. It was almost fortunate for him that he was burned she mused. The mask gave him several advantages a normal face wouldn't. It was why she and Korra wore them after all.

Right now she didn't have a mask. It was down in her workshop, hidden beneath trap door that very few people knew was there. So she just had to make do and play her part.

The crowds made it easier. Asami could gasp and look as scared as the rest of them. They gave her something to blend into. Everyone in the room was worried having nor idea who they actually wanted to win the fight. Only she knew that the woman in black meant them no harm. Not tonight at least.

But when the Lieutenant got lucky, landing a blow that knocked Korra to her knees and allowing an Equalist strike her arms, Asami was grateful they were there. Without a crowd she would have seemed so obvious, visibly flinching as Korra just managed to back flip away nursing her arm.

The armor wasn't made to stop chi-blocking. Asami hadn't considered it necessary when she had designed it. It was meant to provide protection without restricting movement. Both of their fighting styles relied on speed after all.

Thankfully it seemed that it had mitigated some of the damage as Korra seemed like she could still move the arm though her bending seemed to be blocked from that arm.

"Let's see how tough you without your bending," The Lieutenant smirked as he rushed forward determined to end the fight himself.

"I don't need it to beat you,"

Korra met his first punch, blocking it with her weak arm and striking out with her other. The Lieutenant stumbled back, obviously surprised or at her skill. Unfortunately he didn't push his luck and rejoined the others.

With her still functioning arm, Korra began to bend what little water she had left hardening over body to create her own ice armor. Clever, Asami thought. Earth benders used the trick all the time but water benders were normally restricted due to the cold. Korra must have decided the armor underneath would protect her enough from the icy temperatures. Or she was just gritting her teeth and bearing it.

The latter seemed more likely if she knew Korra.

The Equalists continued to advance, their numbers still unchanged even if they were a little bruised.

"Enough!" Amon called out suddenly as all eyes turned to him once more. "It seems we are out of time."

Then Asami heard it. She had been too focused on the fight before but now she could hear the soft sounds of sirens getting closer.

"Lieutenant, retrieve our wounded brothers and sisters and proceed with the extraction," he said before turning back to his captive audience for one final time. "I apologize that our night was interrupted but rest assured that you will be hearing from us again."

His mask gazed across the room caring anyone to speak against him. To deny his power or to ague his cause. There was silence.

Asami knew she should say something. With the right words his revolution could lose all steam and all these people would leave, nervous but on the whole unharmed. They would tell the story of their capture and how despite the power he possessed, Amon had been overcome.

She stayed silent. Amon may be a bigot but he was right about these people. There time was over, whether it be her judgment or Amons. Let him have his moment as long as he stayed out of her way.

Their eyes met for a second and Asami let her illusion of fear and helplessness drop for a moment. Just a moment to convey her anger. Behind his mask she hoped he was nervous. Somehow she doubted it.

"The Time of Bending is over Republic City. Whether or not you accept it or if you fight is up to you. Don't make this city suffer more than it already has under your rule."

There was a crack and a bang then all the lights went out. Screams of shock rang through the air. No one knew if they were free or about to be attacked again. Utter chaos. Everything you needed to escape without a trail.

But Asami could use it too.

"Where do you need me?" Korra whispered, appearing at her side within moments. No time to waste if the lights could be on at any second. "Here?"

"No, follow the Equalists. Don't engage but find out where they are hiding. They will have to answer for this."

Balls of lights crackled throughout the room. Fire benders who still had access to their elements. They didn't have much time.

"Go," she whispered before pushing her away and shouting. "Get away from me!"

She felt something cold hit the side of her head. Not that hard. Just enough to sell the scene. It still hurt.

"Asami!" She heard her father yell as she hit the ground. "Asami no."

The lights came on and Korra was standing over her. In her full black armor and mechanical mask, Asami had to admit she looked terrifying. Is that what she looked liked to think she did.

"One chance Sato," Korra hissed at her, the mechanical distortion crackling harshly. "Don't waste it."

Ice flew from Korras wrist shattering a window with a crash. Before anyone had time to recover or attack Korra jumped into the air and out into the night.

Asami let herself sink back into the ground as people started to run towards her. She only had a few moments until she would be called upon but she would take every moment she could get.

And then she would get to work. The night may be over, but Asami not done. Someone would pay for this.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **First of all, sorry this update took so long. I'll try not to leave the next one this late again.**

 **It was just a mixture of being busy and slight writers block on trying to write the many action sequences these few chapter required. Hopefully it came out okay.**

 **Additionally it was pointed out to me that my grammar and speeding could use a bit of work so I have been trying to correct some of the previous chapters. Nothing plot related will change but if you notice any differences that it why.**

 **if you happen to notice any other grammar or spelling errors going forward please let me know so I can keep improving. I can sometimes have trouble with proof reading.**

 **Once again thanks for reading and please follow and leave a review of you haven't already. It is much appreciated.**


	11. Kite in a Hurricane

**_"My brothers and sisters. It is I, Amon. For too long the benders of this world have taken advantage of you. They take your jobs, threaten you in the streets and use their "gifts" to better themselves at the expanses of others like yourselves."_**

 ** _"Many of you will have resigned yourselves to this fate. It is the way of world after all. The strong tower over the weak. The Wolfbats eat the Turtle Ducks. What can be done but pray for their benevolence."_**

 ** _"My father was much the same. We were a humble family, not as poor as the worst of the Earth Kingdom but a far cry from the richest. Nevertheless we were comfortable with our farm. Until they came."_**

 ** _"Firebenders would extort us for what little extra we had, and then more. And still we did nothing, because that is all we could do. They continued to visit us, increasing their fee's and taxes, until one day- until one day my father stood up to them..."_**

 ** _"Perhaps it was a mercy but I do not remember much of the encounter. A child should not have to remember such things. All I know is that when I awoke, the flesh scorched from face, my father, my mother and my brother were dead. My house and farm were gone and our animals slaughtered. Everything I knew was consumed by fire."_**

 ** _"For many years I wondered why I alone survived. Was it luck, mercy or merely a mistake? It would keep me awake at nights, until one day I finally found my answer. It was spiritual intervention."_**

 ** _"The great Knowledge Spirit, Wan Shi Tong, he who knows Ten Thousand Things, appeared to me in a dream. He told me that the Spirits were angry. They were as outraged as we were that the gifts they had given were being abused. For too long they had watched humans destroying and killing and now they have decided to help us."_**

 ** _"He taught me a power. A power not used to kill or harm. My power leaves no lasting effects, leaves the landscapes untouched and the body unharmed. All my power does is take away what was abused."_**

 ** _"With this power we can begin to fix the world, properly. The Avatars have tried but ultimately they have failed to restore and keep balance in the world. And the current Avatar does not even seem to do that. They are kept away, hidden in the South Pole until someone else pulls on their leash. Who among us even knows if they are male or female?"_**

 ** _"No the Avatar cannot save us and if they truly believe in balance and not just their own ego and power, they will come forward and accept our gift. But if they try to fight us, we will have to take it by force."_**

 ** _"The Revolution has started my friends. Last night we showed the "Elite" of Republic City what we are capable of. They have tried to keep it quiet but the righteous among them have spread our message. They know their time is over."_**

 ** _"So I ask you my faithful followers to make a choice. You can remain serving and hoping that today is not the day the wrong bender comes to your door, or you can seize this chance for true balance."_**

 ** _"The time for talk is over my brothers and sisters. The age of bending is over and soon we will have our chance."_**

* * *

"Can you please turn that off," her father said to the White Lotus guards station nearby. "We are trying to meditate."

"A-Apologies Master Tenzin," one of them stuttered quickly reaching to turn off the radio. "We meant no disrespect."

Jinora sat quietly, trying to ignore the way guards eyes flicked towards her. The rumours of what had happened a week prior were still circling their way around the island.

They tried to be quiet of course but Jinora could still hear them at times. When they didn't no she was their or when her back was turned.

Whispers and gossip shadowed her every move, from guards and acolytes alike. It wasn't even all bad. She could hear them praising how brave she had been. How skilled and powerful her bending had been. How she had almost defeated Amon.

That had been bad enough, but she had heard more. How they pitied her. How she wasn't quite good enough and wasn't it lucky someone else had arrived. Such a tragedy a child should have to go through such an ordeal. How scared she must have been.

And the worst part was, they were right.

She had been helpless and it had scared her. If Korra hadn't turned up she would have lost everything. Her bending, her life her family.

Part of her knew she should tell someone that it was Korra in that costume. Why Korra had been dressed like that, Jinora didn't know but despite the mask she knew it was her.

But she couldn't. They would want to know how she knew Korra and then they would find out she had been going to the mainland.

And she needed the mainland. Security had been increased since the attack on the party and Jinora barely found herself alone. Guards had doubled following her and her siblings at all times. Meal times had become set. Seven for breakfast, one for lunch and 6 for dinner.

Ikki and Meelo hasn't noticed yet but it Jinora was sure that was what happening. Her Mom had even brought up moving her and Ikkis room together so that the sisters could bond but thankfully Ikki had denied the request quite strongly. Jinora would have been offended if it wasn't what she had wanted.

It was beginning to driving her crazy.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind, trying to calm herself as the White Lotus guards continued to apologize for interrupting the session.

Breathing slowly, Jinora closed her eyes and began to count.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

The Air bender was alone now, floating in a sea of light. Her family, her home, her life and Republic City were so far away. A distant memory from far away girl.

Excitement began to fill within her, but she quickly tried to suppress it. Her father had told her that emotional swings made it difficult to enter the Spirit World. Tranquility and serenity were essential to enlightenment.

Thats what all the books said as well. Frustratingly vague filled with proverbs that sounded nice but had little to do with entering the Spirit World.

So she focused on what she knew. Empty your mind, don't force it, just let yourself drift.

The light seemed to be getting brighter and she felt herald being tugged forward. Closer and and closer, yet gentle all the same.

"Your time is over! I will take your bending and then you will be nothing."

The voice cracked through her head, snapping her back to reality with and she opened her eyes gasping in shock.

"Jinora," her father said surprised. "What happened? Are you alright?"

She had to force herself not to look around, as she tried to control her breathing. He had seemed so close.

"N-Nothing," she replied quickly, her face going red as she felt all the eyes in the room turn to her. "I'm fine."

"You look a little red 'Nora..."

"I told you not to call me 'Nora," she snapped as her sister shrank back at her out burst.

"Jinora that's enough," Tenzin said sharply. "Ikki was just concerned for you."

"Yeah I'm sure," she muttered refusing to look at anyone.

There was a few moments of silence before her father sighed.

"I think that will be all for today. Thank you for your time."

Jinora got up first, darting away before anyone could talk to her. Snatches of whispers found their way to her ears from the acolytes making her walk even faster.

"Can't handle the pressure..."

"Overly aggressive..."

"Poor thing..."

The door slammed behind her as Jinora reached her room. The locked clicked behind her and she let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. Why couldn't they just leave her alone.

Across the room she saw her glider, lent against the wall where she had left it. For a second she hesitated, knowing it was stupid. She should stay in her room, read something or meditate. Stay safe, secure... Trapped.

Grabbing the glider, Jinora jumped out of her window and into the sky.

* * *

Bolin tugged nervously at his shirt as they drove down the streets. Beside him, in the drivers seat, Hasook rolled his eyes.

"I told you Bo, there's no need to worry," he said, obviously trying to reassure him though he wasn't quite sure if it was working. "Korra's cool with everyone."

"Everyone?" he asked skeptically

"Well as long as you put in effort and do your job then she is cool."

"Okay... I can do that."

"Then you'll be fine." There was a pause before Hasook replied quietly. "Probably."

"Probably!"

"Well don't insult the boss either."

Bolin looked up, suddenly more confused. Hasook had made it seem like Korra was in charge.

"Wait, I thought you said that this Korra was the boss."

"She's my boss but she answers to Sa-" he stopped suddenly. "Someone else."

The Earth bender looked at him,

"Which is..."

"Sorry Bo, he said giving him an apologetic look. "Very few people know who the boss is. Unless you are trusted or she needs you for something, you don't need to know."

"What did they need you for?"

"Thanks," he muttered looking suddenly sounding less guilty. "We are here by the way."

The Sato mobile pulled into a dark alleyway, following its winding path until Bolin felt his head spinning. Finally they slowed down, stopping next to a singular door in the building side.

Exiting the vehicle, Bolin was about to knock on the door when he noticed Hasook hadn't followed him. He raised an eyebrow questioningly but Hasook merely shrugged.

"Korra wants to meet you on her own."

The colour drained slightly from his face as he remembered everything he had been told about this woman.

"Thanks for the warning..."

"You'll be fine. I wouldn't have brought you if I didn't think they would take you. I told you, Korra's a good person so she'll like you," he said reassuringly. "Just don't lie, she can always tell. It's kinda creepy."

He swallowed slightly as Hasook drove away leaving him standing alone in the alleyway. Looking at the door, he hesitated weighing the options in his mind. It wasn't too late, he could still leave and find some other job. Less dangerous for one. And less worthwhile...

"Come on Bolin," he muttered to himself. "You've got this."

Fully psyched up, he took one final breath and knocked.

A few moments past before the door open, revealing his new employer.

The woman was intimidating despite being shorter than him. She was beautiful but looked like she could snap him if he crossed her. Blue eyes scanned over him, sizing him up and deciding his worth.

"Hey," he said realising he was expected to break the silence. "You must be Korra."

There was a second of silence then she smiled a crooked grin and everything seemed okay.

"Yes I am. Which makes you Bolin. Hasooks told me all about you."

"Anything good?" He asked hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

"Enough to get here," she smirked before stepping forward and closing the door behind her. "Come on or we'll be late."

He frowned as she began walking away. Hasook had just said that she wanted to talk he hadn't mentioned anything else.

"Late for what?" he said as he ran to catch up.

"The rally."

"What rally?"

"Trial by fire," she replied with a smirk. "Tell me, what do you know about Equalists?"

* * *

It was quiet by the time she got back to the island. Jinora landing quietly, trying not to alert the guards or make too much noise on the roof. It must have past dinner she thought suddenly. She would have to come up with an excuse, say her meditation went on longer than she expected and she lost track of time. Something like that.

Ikki would be mad she had gone without her though. It wouldn't be that much of a problem though. Jinora doubted Ikki would have gotten mad enough to ruin her own chances of seeing the city.

Today hadn't been that great though. The streets had seemed different, too quiet and too fast, like everyone just wanted to get home. The word 'Equalist' was left unsaid but heard by all.

Part of her had agreed, begging her to run back to the island and hide, but her stubbornness held out. She refused to be scared of men who his behind masks. Though those thoughts were easier now she was back home.

Sighing she placed her glider against the wall, trying to think of a way to sneak food without being noticed. One of the acolytes would probably get her something if she asked. Spirits they would probably grow the food themselves just to try and impress her.

Still something nagged at Jinora. She couldn't place it but she felt nervous, something obvious that she had missed. The hallways were quiet but no more than usual. Maybe a little worse but that was only because of the stricter curfews.

"Jinora!" Her fathers voice rang out sharply. "Can you come here please?"

He must still be angry at her snapping at Ikki earlier, she decided as she walked towards her parents room. There was no other reason he would be angry. They couldn't know where she had been...

Her mother is sitting on the bed when she enters the room, Tenzin closing the door behind her and locking it with a click. For a moment there was silence.

"We missed you at dinner today Jinora," her mother said softly but there was something different than usual. "What were you doing?"

"I was still trying to get into the Spirit world," she replied quickly. Too quickly.

 _You're not a good liar Jinora_

Korras words rang in her ears as she tried to keep her face straight. Her parents glanced at each other, clearly doubting her words. She swallowed. It was alright. They couldn't know where she had been. Her door had been locked and she had worn-

The thing she had forgotten crashed into her and she felt the blood drain from her face. How could she have been so stupid and forgotten to wear it?

Jinora had just spent the entire day on the mainland, wearing her Air Nomad robes. Her fathers next words confirmed her fears.

"We know where you were Jinora," he said quietly. "They saw you in the city and one of the guards spotted you flying back."

She said nothing as she stared at the ground her heart pounding in her chest.

"How could you be so foolish?"

"Tenzin..."

"No Pema," he said sharply. "You know how dangerous it is on the mainland for us, especially in the recent... political climate."

"Jinora we were so worried about you," her mother said. "You were gone and anything could have happened and after last week when you-"

"I was fine," she said interrupting her mother who looked taken aback. "I'm not some stupid helpless kid. I'm am almost a master Air bender so stop treating me like a child!"

"Like it or not, you are still a child Jinora."

"No!" She shouted, not caring that the whole temple could probably hear her. Everything that had been threatening to overflow for months was being let loose in a torrent of frustration.

"Children aren't guarded every second of the day. They aren't expected to live their whole life on one island with no one else their age," she ranted. "You want me to grow up and become a councilor of a city I know nothing about. It's no wonder I have to resort to this just so I can have a life and not a timetable."

"You are guarded for your own safety Jinora," her father began but Pema cut him off.

"Resort to this?" She repeated slowly and Jinora froze as she realised her mistake. "Jinora have you done this before?"

"I- I" she stammered her words failing at the look on her parents face. But when her father spoke, it wasn't loud and angry anymore. It was cold and forceful.

"Jinora please return to your room."

"Dad I-"

He held up his hand silencing her as he continues to talk.

"It is clear that you abused our trust and your mother and I need to fully discuss what that means going forward."

"For now, all gliders will be locked away," her mother said firmly and Jinora gel her heart sink.

"Mom please-"

"Furthermore," Tenzin said. "Until this matter with the Equalists is dealt with and you have earned our trust again, you will have an escort at all times."

"No!"

"Jinora this is not up for negotiation."

"I don't care," she snapped. "I am not going to be followed round the Island like some exotic bird."

"Jinora please," her mother said tiredly. "Do as your father says."

Taking one last look at her parents, Jinora stood up and stormed towards the door. Air bust from her hands and she nearly knocked it clean off its hinges but right now she didn't care.

Outside the room, she saw the acolytes and guards had gathered to eavesdrop. They were beginning to scramble away and Jinora could see Ikki and Meelo staring at her from one side of the corridor.

"Get out," she yelled pulling the air towards the walls and clearing a path. Not looking to see if anyone was hurt, Jinora ran towards her room not stopping until she had slammed the door shut and locked it.

Jumping onto her bed, the young air bender buried her head into the pillow and screamed.

* * *

Tenzin stared out of the ocean that surrounded his home. His fathers statue stood tall, overlooking Republic City as a symbol of hope and a beacon of protection for all those who lived there.

But in recent years, Tenzin was beginning to wonder what his father would think of city he had helped found. Crime was rising, corruption was rising and now terrorists threatens the bending of all. An impossible claim that Amon had proved true.

Only the Avatar could remove bending, that's was what he knew to be true. But he supposed that everyone had know metal bending was impossible until Toph had come along. Blood bending was only possible during a full moon and then Yakone had immobilized a courtroom with his mind. Everything was impossible, until it wasn't.

Everyday the world got harder and Tenzin wasn't sure he could keep up anymore. Tarrlok had the rest of the council wrapped around his finger, while Lin would barely tolerate him.

And now it seemed he was doomed to repeat the sins of the past. His father had been driven from his home due to the monks trying to protect him. Toph had been the same and Tenzin had thought he would never make that mistake.

But now he was pushing Jinora away and into danger. He and Pema had both tried to talk to her after the fight but he had only heard muffled sobs while the door remained locked. He just wanted to protect her.

"Did I do the right thing?" He said quietly to no one.

"There is no such thing as the right thing," a voice said from behind him. "Only the right intentions."

Tenzin turned slightly surprised he hadn't noticed the acolyte approaching. But then again, he always had been slightly mysterious one. That itself wasn't unusual. He knew that many acolytes joined out of a desire to start afresh or escape an old life.

And this particular acolyte had proved himself a strong friend to Tenzin over the years and he knew that Jinora had a strong connection to him as well. Too many of the other acolytes were eager to please or felt unworthy to talk to him because of his bending. Even the ones who were older than him were to quick to bow.

He was different and if any one would tell Tenzin what he needed to hear it would be him.

"I have come to apologize Master Tenzin."

Or not.

"Whatever for old friend," Tenzin replied. "You have never done me wrong."

"Perhaps, but I have given your daughter some alternative readings as of late, and I fear I may have accidently encouraged her recent actions."

The old Airbender furrowed his brow.

"What readings did you give her?"

"The letters and records of Guru Lagihma"

"Ahh."

His father had introduced Tenzin to Lagihma a long time ago, and Tenzin had to admit a slight distaste. The idea of giving up everything to serve others was a noble one but not one he would ever like to partake in. Indeed his mother had taught him that his connections to others made them strong and only the truly unbalanced had no one.

"It is not your fault," Tenzin replied turning to stare back across the water. "Jinora's actions were her own."

"Yes but perhaps they are not so unnatural," his friend said as he joined Tenzin on the dock.

"No?"

"All people yearn for freedom and children especially so."

"I cannot let her do as she pleases," he began but was quickly interrupted.

"I did not suggest so," the acolyte said. "The Equalists are a danger but it is because of this danger that Jinora wishes to fly."

"To fly?"

"A figure of speech," he said with a small smile before continuing. "Once this danger has passed, it may be best for Jinora if she is allowed to have more freedom."

Tenzin sighed. He was right of course as he so often was. He had been Tenzin's council on more than one occasion over the years he had been on the island.

"How long have you been with us now," Tenzin asked the question coming to him suddenly. "Must be close to eleven years."

"About that yes," he replied. "Why?"

"No reason," Tenzin said as the two men stared out at the statue of his father. "I'm just glad that you did decide to join us. You have been a good friend to me."

The Airbender smiled sadly as he turned to face the man.

"Zaheer"


	12. Skeletons in the Closet

_"Republic City, we face a crisis. Our homes, our children, our very way of life is under attack. You know of whom I speak. You have seen their posters, heard their radio broadcasts, you may even have seen them in the streets promoting their propaganda to instill fear and convert the wicked to their terrorism."_

 _"They call themselves Equalists but do not be fooled by their empty rhetoric. Despite their name they do not wish equality, rather they wish to rule over our homes through fear and threats."_

 _"By now you may have heard rumours of what this Amon can do. I'm afraid I can confirm that he can indeed remove the power to bend. As of yet we do not know if this power is reversible but rest assured the best healers and water benders in the world have been called to help find a solution and perhaps even a cure."_

 _"And I am sorry to say that our police force cannot help us. Their tactics and their armour was no match for the Equalists and one of our finest tragically lost their bending. Chief Beifong had assured me, the Equalists were not a threat to us and Councilman Tenzin denied my request to bring the Avatar to help us."_

 _"The old wisdom that founded our city is gone and their offspring has failed us. It is time for new leadership. But before we can do that, we must work together to make our city safe. Already I have begun to formulate a task force to hunt down Amon and extinguish the Equalist threat permanently."_

 _"These criminals are nothing more than cowards, seeking to sow chaos and disharmony in our home. We must not let them. Now is the time for unity. With strong leadership we shall prevail and your city will be safe again. Trust in me and the remember that despite these threats, your council remains strong."_

* * *

The sound of the radio echoed through the factory and into the ventilation shaft that Asami was currently crawling through. It was cramped to say the least, not built for someone to really crawl through.

Desperate times and all that, though she hadn't though she would reach a point where she had to break into her own building.

It hadn't been hard, her father still had a copy of all the blueprints to any building designed and built by Future Industries. With her father still dealing with the media after the Equalist attack it had been easy to find them.

Breaking into the archives had been simple after that. A quick glance at the time table had given her the schedule for the guards and then it was just a matter of patience and timing. She had gotten to what she had wanted, now she just needed to get out without being noticed.

Korra would be angry that she had done this alone, but frankly Asami didn't really care. With her father keeping her out of the median attention and Korra busy trying to find out more about the Equalists, Asami had spent most of the week alone with her frustrations. This was a distraction from everything that was happening. A distraction she desperatly needed to keep herself sane.

The Equalists had come close to ruining everything and for what? All they had done was light a fire and now tensions were rising faster than ever. The reports her agents had delivered spoke of increased fights and brawls all over the city. A few drinks and suddenly that man across the bar was an Equalist spy just because he was a non-bender. Triads were consolidating their power for now but Asami knew how they worked. Soon they would lash out to show their strength and a turf war would begin. District wide power plays with half the city caught in the middle.

If Amon really wanted to change things, she could respect that, but he was doing it with a cleaver when it required a scalpel. Cutting off a hand to fix an infected fingernail.

She continued her crawl, cursing how loud her armor sounded against the metal. Light weight only went so far when you needed it to protect you, and every time her knee or elbow hit the metal it sounded like a jack hammer in her ears. The roll of blue prints she had stolen pressed awkwardly against her stomach and once again she wished she could have just walked in normally.

But that wasn't an option if she was right about what the designs entailed.

Suddenly she heard voices and froze. Two people. One male and one female by the sounds of it.

"Look just shut up and do your job."

Curiosity bloomed within her. These didn't sound like her employees. Too tense and besides, no workers should be here right now. As quietly as she could, she slid closer to a nearby grate.

Looking through the bars, she could see two figures in Future Industries walking quickly down the gang walk that suspended above the factory floor. They definitely should not be up here at this time.

"But Future Industries hires a lot of our kind. Doesn't seem right stealing from them."

Thieves then. It made sense in a way but something felt wrong. These two didn't seem like the type who could make it this far. They were amateurs at best clearly.

"We do what we are told," the girl snapped. "Unless you want to take it up with the Lieutenant?"

Equalists. Well that changed things.

The grate hit the gangway with a clang and the two equalists in disuise cried out in shock, whirling around to defend themselves. The poor things.

The woman ran forward first, but it was clear she was untrained. Asami easily spun around her hastily thrown punch, before planting her boot on her unbalanced attackers rear and pushing her firmly to the ground with a clank.

Turning around to the other one, she found he hadn't moved and was merely standing there shaking.

From behind her mask Asami rolled her eyes before deepening her voice to threaten.

"Don't move," she growled through her filter. "I have questions for you."

"Ahh," the woman yelled, attacking wildly, trying to hit Asami with her back turned. It didn't work.

With little effort, Asami blocked the attacker before kicking the woman in the stomach and knocking her in a undignified heap.

"So the Equalist's really will take anyone they can get?" Asami said condescending. "You should really stay down before you embarrass yourself further."

There was more than one way to fight, and humiliating someone was an easy way to make them angry. And angry people fought stupid.

Disregarding what little training she had, the woman jumped at her leaving herself wide open and vulnerable. Grabbing her arm, Asami twisted it directing the Equalist past her, before grabbing her hair and slamming her head into the metal rail.

There was a crunch and the woman screamed in pain. Blood spurted from her head as she moaned in pain on the floor, probably concussed.

"Now," Asami said turning back to the other one. "You are going to tell me what you were doing here."

The boy trembled slightly, his eyes still fixed on his comrade.

"I asked you a question," she said keeling her voice steady and calm as she pulled him to his feat and stared into his eyes. "What were stealing?"

"You-you're a non bender," he stammered. "You should be helping us."

"That's not an answer."

"I won't tell you anything. You're just a thief and thug," he said, trying to sound strong. "We fight for a cause while you're no better than a bender."

Well he was brave she had to give him that. Or maybe just stupid, or brainwashed. Whatever it was, it seemed he loved Amons mask more than he feared her.

She smiled behind her own. That could be fixed.

Within seconds she was holding him by his feat over the walkway. His screams echoed through the factory hall and soon someone would come by to investigate. She would have to be gone by then.

"I am going to ask you one more time," she shouted over his cries. "What were you doing here!"

Security arrived within five minutes but by then all they found was a concussed woman still bleeding and a terrified boy, still stammering.

Standing on the roof of the nearby building Asami took off her mask, letting herself breath properly. Her hair blew in the wind as she cooled herself off but the relief did little to calm the nerves in her stomach.

The same nerves that had been within her since the party. The nagging doubt that she had seen the Equalist weapons somewhere before.

And as she stared down at the blue prints to a prototype Shock Stick, Asami hated that she had been right.

* * *

The office was quiet. Too quiet. No one was in any mood to talk, they just wanted to work. Criminals were simple, easy. You didn't have to be scared of what they could do or worry about if you were really attacking Equalists or just non-benders that felt threatened and scared.

Mako knew the feeling. He had lived on the streets, he had been hungry and cold. He knew what it was like and he knew that it was his bending was probably one of the only reasons he survived.

Maybe it wasn't fair he had a higher chance of survival but the rich had a higher chance as well. That was the Equalists problem. They were too broad in their vision. They could only see Benders not the people behind them.

And that was why the office was quiet. Because right now Jaya, the loudest and most gossipy officer he knew, was silent. And the worst part was, everyone was glad she was silent because it meant she had stopped crying.

It was her first day in the office since the attack. It was also her last. Amon had been right about that, without her bending Lin couldn't allow her to keep her job. It was just too dangerous now, for her and for her partner. Without her bending she had no experience in fighting and would get someone hurt.

The Chief had offered a desk job and promised if they found a way to give her back her bending the job was still hers. Jaya had turned it down and Mako couldn't blame her.

They had offered all the consolences and support they could but Mako knew if it were him, none of it would help. So all they could do was work.

The doors opened and the Chief walked in, back from another council meeting. She was silent but Mako had learned a long time ago that didn't mean she was calm.

She jerked her head as she past, motioning him to follow. He obeyed, finishing off his sentance and quickly headed for her office, closing the door behind him.

"How was the meeting?" He asked, trying not to sound too eager for news.

"As expected," she sighed. "Tarrlok and his task force are now in full control of the Equalist case. Any and all suspects are to be handed over to them. I couldn't do a damn thing about it."

"Oh."

"Yeah," she laughed bitterly. "It's official, Tarrlok is the most powerful man in the city."

Choosing his next words carefully, Mako replied.

"Is that so bad? He's not great but he's clean isn't he? And Republic Coty needs someone to rally behind. Why not him?"

"Anyone else and I would agree," Lin admitted. "As much as I hate to admit it, the task force is a good idea. But not with Tarrlok leading it. The man is trouble and has no qualms with getting his hands dirty. I hate to think what he will do with anyone suspected of being an Equalist."

"But they are the enemy."

"Doesn't matter. There are rules for a reason. And Tarrlok is about as clean as Sato. Speaking of which," she said, as she turned to stare at him. "What have you got for me?"

Mako was taken aback slightly. He hadn't realised she was still a priority.

"Um- nothing new. I hadn't though she was important at the moment..."

Taking a seat at her desk, the Chief glared at him.

"Why? She is still a criminal last time I checked."

"I know but-"

Silencing him with a look she continued.

"There was a break in at Future Industries today. Nothing reported mising yet, but two workers were attacked by a nonbenders in armour matching the ones we saw at the party. One of them was hurt quite badly."

"Can we talk to them?"

"No," she muttered. "Unfortunately they may have Equalist ties so..."

"Tarrlok."

"Tarrlok," she confirmed. "They are a dead end but I want to know why she broke into her own building. What was worth stealing that she couldn't let anyone else know about officially?"

"Have you considered it wasn't her," he asked slowly.

"It was her."

"But Asami was attacked at her party."

"To throw us off her scent."

"Chief we need to look for other suspects. So far we have no actual evidence she has anything to do with it."

His thoughts were met with a cold silence.

"I told you already Detective," she said. "It's her. I know it's Sato. It's your job to find me the evidence. Are we clear?"

"But-"

He was cut off as the door opened and another detective stuck his head in the door.

"Sorry Chief," he said quietly. "But we need you to finish processing Jaya."

There was a silence before Lin sighed, suddenly looking tired.

"Yeah sure thing," she said. "I'll be right there."

Mako stood up realising he was dismissed. He made it to the door before Lin spoke again.

"Find the the water bender Detective," she said firmly. "Bring me her and we can get Sato. That's something we can do at least."

* * *

Jaya was waiting for her in the waiting room. Another woman sat next to her, looking like she was trying to comfort her. From her appearance it looked like a younger sister, the dancer Jaya lived with.

Thoughts of Suyin entered her mind, and Lin had to push down the anger. It wasn't the right time for that. Jaya's family had more than enough to deal with without Lin pushing Beifong problems on them.

They noticed her approaching before she got there.

"Do you mind leaving us alone sis."

Her sister paused for a moment before standing up. The slight glare she received was enough to tell Lin that she was being held at least partially responsible for what had happened.

It wasn't the first time. Lin had lost officers before. In fights that had gone wrong too quick to react to. Sometimes they had just arrested the wrong person. The kid of a gansta gets caught on assult and the officer in charge is found dead in their home.

Even if only partially, the family blamed her. And they were right to. She was the one who put them in danger. She was the one responsible for them. And she was the one who had let them down. Jaya had only gone to that party because of her. By all rights she should have been no where near her. She was only there because Lin had asked. And now she had lost everything.

"Hey Chief," the former earth bender said as Lin sat down. "You got my papers?"

"Yes,"she replied. "How are-"

"Please don't ask how I am feeling," she interrupted. "I really don't think I can handle another of these questions."

"Sorry."

There was a pause that stretched for an eternity as Lin struggled to think of something to say.

In a way, Lin didn't have to ask how she was doing. Jaya looked terrible. Heavy bags hung under her eyes and even after just a week she was noticeably thinner.

"Jaya you don't have to quit," she said. "We can find something for you."

"I can't," Jaya said. "I barely made it here today. I couldn't face coming in every day, seeing everyone doing what I loved to do."

Closing her eyes, Jaya shuddered slightly before finally forcing a shaky smile.

"Thank you but no."

"What are you going to do?"

It felt like prying. Something that she didn't have a right to know. But she needed to know. Lin needed to know these sisters would be alright. That they had a plan.

"I don't really know," and Lins heart sank. "I have some savings and a bit from the severance pay. Really glad you fought so hard for that now."

She let out another tired sigh.

"But after that, I don't know. Kira is already back at Gilgameshes and I might try and get a job as well. Fighting and dancing aren't that different after all."

"Jaya..."

"I know Chief but I dont have choice. I have no education and no experience outside of this. I can't even go into labour since no one hires non benders."

The words were bitter and Lin hated that she was right. Jaya didn't have a chance of a decent job anymore. A non bender with no experience in this city...

"Do you have the forms Chief?" Jaya asked after another pause. "I think I need to get out of here."

"Sure," she replied, handing over the final bits of her discharge papers.

There was silence as her officer signed through the forms. It took what felt like an age, Jaya had always hated paperwork, but finally she finished. Lin could see the pen shaking slightly as she put it down.

"I guess that's it then."

"Yeah I suppose it is."

Jaya stood up letting out a shaky breath. The she smiled. It was forced and clearly so. It looked like she was going to break down at any moment. But it was something.

"Thank you for everything Chief."

"The honour was mine."

Walking towards her sister, Jaya hesitated and turned back.

"Actually. There is one more thing..."

Rolling up her sleeve, Lin could see a silver metal bracket wrapped around Jayas wrist.

"I must have tightened it too much for the party," Jaya explained sadly. "Haven't been able to get the damn thing off without my... Do you mind?"

Lin nodded, wordlessly expanding the metal, gently so she didn't damage it. Slowly she slid it off Jayas wrist and placed it in her hand.

And then she left leaving Lin alone in the station.

* * *

Bolin was beginning to question his own decision making. He knew he wasn't a genius but walking into the middle of a rally filled with people who hated benders with a woman he had never met before today had to be one of his worse decisions.

Korra had been nice enough but there was just something about her that kept Bolin on edge. Probably the fact she was a dangerous water bending master and vigilante that beat people to a pulp during her nights.

Yeah, it was probably that.

"You sure this will work," he asked for the third time.

"As long as you don't draw attention to yourself you'll be fine," Korra muttered pulling up her good before passing him a similar one. "Trust me, people see what they expect and no one will expect two benders in an Equalist rally. They are all here for him."

"That's easy for you to say," he muttered as he covered his face with the hood. "You're are no one special."

"Thanks."

"You know what I mean, I used to be a semi famous probender."

"Used to be."

"Thanks."

She shot him a crooked grin.

"Besides these aren't the type of people to watch Probending."

"Are you?"

"Am I what," she said glancing over to door guarded by a two beefy looking bouncers.

"A Probending fan."

"I caught a few of them over radio yeah."

"Did you like them though?"

"They were fine. It's a good foundation for a fighting style. Too restriced though, not enough power."

"Oh..." He replied not really expecting that type of answer. "... Did you ever hear me play?"

Korra turned round, a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Really? You are asking this now?"

"What? I get chatty when I'm nervous."

"Spirits. Come on and follow my lead."

They walked towards the bouncers, Bolin struggling to keep his face normal. Glancing towards Korra, he tried to imitate the way she held a mix of apprehension and curiosity. He didn't think it worked that well but it got them through the door without a second look.

A low murmer echoed through the hallways as they followed the crowd. Always the same words. Amon, bending, justice, our time.

The Earth Bender swallowed nervously. Was there really that many people who hated benders? He knew there was some, but this many? He couldn't understand it. He hadn't done anything to them. Part of him wanted to shout to them and ask why?

Instead he held his tounge alongside the mercenary, waiting for the rally to start. It was only when the lights began to dim and the last murmers of chatter died down, did he realised just how dry his mouth was. But it wasn't just fear that was within him, but anticipation.

He he had heard the stories of the attack on Satos mansion. About the power Amon posseded and he knew that it was no lie. If they were caught that man could take their bending like it was nothing.

Suddenly then there was silence as the curtain opened.

Four wooden poles stood tall on the stage, with a figure tied to each one. Black sacks covered their faces but it looked like three men and a singular woman. They moved limply, reacting to the light as the crowd watched in bated breath.

And then Amon walked onto the stage flanked by a man holding two metal speaking sticks. Beside him, Bolin felt Korra stiffen at their presence and he started too wonder if she felt as nervous as he did.

"The Lieutenant," she muttered, so softly he barely caught it. "He was at the party as well..."

He was about to reply when suddenly Amon began to talk.

"My brothers and sisters. I am both deeply honoured and troubled that so many of you have come here tonight. Honoured that your consider our cause worth while and righteous. And troubled that so many consider it necessary."

"But with what our "trusted" council has planned I can say I am not surprised. When your government creates task forces and laws to keep you beneath them it is time for change."

"Did you hear how quickly they turn on each other, pointing figures and casting off the blame, all the while vying for more power for themselves."

"This task force is for them, not for us. If they truly cared for the safety and well being of the the citizens they claim to stand for then this task force would have been created long ago to combat the real threat. I speak of course, of the Triads."

As he was speaking, Amon walked forward to the first bound captive and pulled off the hood.

"The Agni Kai's."

Bolins eyes widened as he recognised the man who had taught his brother to lightning bend. Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Agni Kais.

The crowd recognised him as well, yelling and booing at the man who had caused them so much pain and terror. The other hoods were removed but Bolindidnt recognise their faces.

"Who are they?" he muttered to Korra. "Other Agni Kai's?"

"You tell me, you used to work for them."

"Mako kept me out of most of it. He didn't want me-" he stopped suddenly. "Wait how did you know that? We didn't tell Hasook that."

"We look into our candidates," Korra said, not taking her eyes off the stage and Bolin felt himself shiver. "Previous Triad members come up fairly quickly."

"And you still want me? But you are fighting the Triads."

"If we didn't hire criminals, we wouldn't have half our force and none of our leadership."

Back on the stage Amon raised his hand and the crowd began to quieten down. He had so much power over these people. They listened and obeyed his every guesure almost as they were an orchestra under his conduction. Bolin didn't want to think what would happen when Amon really wanted something.

This room was a powder keg, and all Amon had to do was point and loght a match. Then there would be blood.

"How many of us have suffered under the fire of the Agni Kais? How many of us have been forced to pay for their 'protection'? Yet where was the task force? Why did the council not decide that steps had to be taken then?"

"How much money did it take to buy their silence? To make them look the other way and pretend that this man did not make hundreds suffer. We are called cowards but I give everyone a chance."

Suddnely Zolt was cut loose and he stumbled forward. Snarling he turned to face Amon, his face contorted in fury.

"That was a mistake you masked freak," he yelled angrily as fire alighted in his hands.

"No," came Amons cold reply. "You were the mistake."

Their fight lasted seconds and Bolin could only watch in silent horror as Zolts Lightning faded to fire before sputtering out completely. Zolt collapsed forward and Bolin had to resist the urge to throw up as he imagined himself on stage.

And around around him, people cheered.

"Come on," Korra said, shakily, as Amon cut the next bender loose. "I've seen enough."

The earth bender looked at her in disbelief.

"We can't just leave them."

There was a beat of hesitation before she replied, almost reluctantly.

"There's too many."

"But-"

"Bolin we need to go."

The crowd roared in approval as Amon took the next mans bending. Taking one last look at the stage, Bolin sighed before nodding his head in resignation. Korra was right. The two of them didn't have a chance against this many people, even if most weren't benders.

"Okay."

"They aren't our responsibility," Korra said trying to comfort him as they pushed through the cheering crowds.

"Who are you trying to convince," he muttered in sullen reply. Her silence said everything.


	13. Out of the Past

Korras safe house was empty when she got there, but Asami let herself in through a window. She doubted that anyone in this area of the city would care about her, even in the armor. Criminals were rampant in the slums so one more would hardly cause a stir.

Criminals was probably too strong a word for these people. They were mostly pickpockets and muggers at worst. These were the people trying to survive the had people like Tarrlok dealt them.

They were criminals through necessity and Asami would have been a hypocrite to judge them.

It didn't mean she was stupid and she took a great deal of care to make she wasn't seen as she had let herself into Korras home.

The apartment was mostly bare but Asami hadn't expected much in the way of decoration. She probably knew more than anyone about Korras life but Korra still held most of it close to her. The trinkets and pictures that made up a life were mostly absent. Korra had drifted through life, never letting anything stick as through she was waiting for something that had yet to come.

Sitting down in a chair, Asami pulled off her mask enjoying the feel of actual air on her skin.

She had seen it before, just the once. The one thing Korra kept through her travels. Even this was mostly empty with no writing of any sort, not even to label the few pictures in between the pages.

The picture that was open was of the her and Korra at the Summer Solstice Festival. A small smile etched its way across her face as the memories flitted back to her. It felt so long ago. Back when she didn't think cared about anything, back when Korra had been Shila and they had still been together.

 _"Asami," Shila whined despondently. "You know I don't like photos..."_

 _The heiress just smiled as she pulled her date though the crowds, weaving fairly recklessly and ignoring the annoyed looks they were getting._

 _"Relationships are about sacrifices sweety," she replied, pausing to put down her empty glass._

 _"Then why can't you sacrifice the photo..."_

 _"Because I want it," she smiled as she found another cocktail. "And don't I deserve a picture of my beautiful girlfriend?"_

 _Shila blushed at the compliments, fingering her braid uncomfortably before finally relenting._

 _"Fine," she muttered. "But you need to make-"_

 _A short start of surprise burst from Shila as Asami pushed their lips together and interrupted the attempts at negotiation. For a few moments it was just the two of them and then she broke the kiss, smiling at Shilas glazed expression._

 _"What was that?" Asami asked with mock innocence. "I got distracted."_

 _"Shut up," Shila replied but she didn't look that mad. "Let's just get this over with."_

 _Smiling in victory, Asami sat down in front of the artist, pulling her girlfriend with her._

 _"Two please."_

A different time. They had only gotten one picture in the end. Sitting for an hour had bored her somewhat and she had just assumed they could get a better one later. Korra was good at many things but photogenic was not one of them. Asami hadn't realised that Korra had kept this one.

The picture on the other side of the book caught her eye. This was an actual photo and judging by Korra's age it was from before they had met. She looked about fourteen and her hair was cut shorter than Asami had ever seen it, sitting about ear length.

She was smiling her awkward grin between two other Earth Kingdom girls. One with similar hair to Korra, though styled slightly more, and green eyes smiling brightly. The other with a long braid and a beauty mark on below her eye was dressed in the same plain exercise uniform that Korra was wearing.

Suddenly, Asami heard a voice echoing from the hallway.

"We did the right thing Bolin."

"We did the smart thing Korra, you don't have to try and make me feel better about."

Hearing the lock click open, Asami scrambled for her mask fitting it on just before other two entered the room. The stranger (who must have been Bolin) yelped out in shock as he noticed her but Korra hid any surprise she might have had.

"It fine Bo," she said raising her hand reassuringly. "She's a friend."

"Umm are you sure," Bolin asked uncertainly staring nervously at her. Asami didn't react, waiting patiently for Korra to dismiss him.

"Listen, thanks for tonight. I know it's not what you expected but you did well. We'll talk soon okay."

There was a pause as Bolin obviously considered protesting but in the end he thought better of it.

"Yeah sure... Bye."

The Earth Bender left leaving the ex-lovers alone and it didn't take Korra long to round on her.

"What in Spirits name are you doing here," she hissed. "You are meant to be lying low. Bolin could have seen you."

Ignoring the question, Asami pulled her mask off again running her hands through her hair to straighten the knots that had formed in her haste.

"How was Bolin then? Can we trust him?"

"I don't know, I mean. I think so," Korra said. "I was more focused on the Equalists and there were a lot of people there. I couldn't get a good read on him."

"He should be fine. Ever since their expulsion from the bending league the two fabulous bending brothers haven't been talking," she said casually. "If you believe Hasook anyway."

"Their fight was hardly a secret and don't change the subject. What are you doing here?"

Seeing Korra wasn't about to let it go, Asami pulled out the Shock Stick blue prints and threw them on the table. The water bender eyes frowned before widening as she recognized the design.

"These are Equalist weapons."

"They were meant to be made for the police. A way to include non benders on the force and cut down on the costs of training them," she explained bitterly. "But it was vetoed by the council because it was still too expensive."

"What company?" Korra asked as she stared down at the design. "Maybe we can find the Equalist supplier."

"Future Industries."

"What? You broke into Future Industries?"

"It wasn't the main building," she said casually, secretly enjoying how annoyed Korra was getting. Always so protective. She had loved that about her.

"Oh that makes it okay then."

"That is hardly the important part of this story. I can take care of myself."

"I know but-"

"You're so cute when you are flustered."

"Asami..." Korra began before sighing, deciding it wasn't worth it. "Who designed it? If we pay them a visit then we might be able to find more about-"

"No, there's no point," she interrupted, cutting the idea off.

"Why?" Korra said confused. "Surely they are most likely to have given it to the Equalists."

"My dad designed it. It's a dead end."

There was a pause before Korra replied slowly.

"That doesn't mean it's a dead end."

A cold silence descended upon them as Asami stared at Korra.

"Be very careful what you say next Korra," she said emotionlessly.

"It would explain how they have their weapons,their armor and how they hack into the radio frequency without being traced."

"It could be anyone on the board," Asami reasoned. "Or someone trying to plant evidence. Cabbage Corp has been second best for years."

"They infiltrated your party easily and your dad organised half of that."

"And I organised the other half. I would have noticed."

She was trying to remain calm, but the anger was starting to surge within in. Why couldn't Korra just leave it alone.

"You're father has never liked me Asami."

"That's because you're a criminal and he knows it. He hates that part of my life and you are a reminder. He is not bigot."

"That's what I thought but if he hates benders then-"

"Enough Korra!" Asami snapped. "Just because your relationship with your dad is non existent doesn't make mine an Equalist. This is my operation so stop trying to think and go back doing what I tell you!"

There was silence as Asami glared at her former girlfriend. Korra didn't know what she was talking about. How dare she stand their and accuse her father like it was nothing. Korra had run from her family so she didn't have the right to judge hers.

And then she saw the look on her face and the anger died. When Korra had told her story it was the first time she had told anyone. Asami had taken that trust and used it like it was nothing and Korra looked devastated.

"Okay..."the water bender replied hollowly. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Korra I-" she began before stopping. How did she come back from that? She sighed. "I... I should go."

The water bender turned away from her.

"Yeah they'll probably notice you've been gone by now."

"Something like that," she said as she picked up her mask and pulled it on. Then she could pretend she wasn't Asami. She was just the suit and that was easier. "Stay away from the Equalist. Focus on Bolin for now."

"Whatever you say."

They didn't say anything else to each other. Asami got to the end of the hallway before she snapped, crashing her fist through the wall in one punch. The dust and rubble crumbled around her hand as she breathed in and out, trying to calm herself.

"Idiot," she muttered to herself wishing above all else that she could just turn around and go back to Korra.

Instead she went home and spent the night alone, dreaming of times past and festival photos.

* * *

Bolin was standing on the edge. He wasn't really, actually he was just sitting on a bench in the middle of a park. It felt like an edge though, an edge of skyscraper that he could fall from at any moment if he just took one misstep.

These people were dangerous, there was no denying that. The woman in the armor looked half machine, staring at him with those glowing eyes that felt like they were picking him apart.

She didn't seem human, not really. Even when he had heard her shouting at Korra, she had sounded cruel and cold.

Korra was an ocean. One moment she had seemed jovial and carefree. The next, she had turned harsh, abandoning the Agni Kais to Amon and the Equalists.

But she had considered it and had the decency to recognize it wasn't right. Bolin didn't think the other one would give it a second thought.

Maybe that's why he was struggling now he mused. It wasn't fear that kept the note in his pocket, but guilt. Korra didn't seem like a bad person. She was just dedicated to the wrong person. Maybe she could be saved.

Or maybe it didn't matter.

The piece of paper felt heavy as he dropped it subtly onto the floor. Quickly catching it with his shoe, he maneuvered it to bench leg and bent it beneath the Earth.

To anyone watching, it wouldn't have looked like he had done anything at all.

* * *

"Jinora..."

Her mothers voice whispered softly though the door but she ignored it as she had done for the past two days. If they were going to treat her like a prisoner, then she would act like one.

"Jinora can you please open the door?"

Taking a deep breath, Jinora tried to block out the sound and focus on her meditation. It was difficult though. A lack of food and mounting frustration with her failure to reach the Spirit World was making it hard for her to continue.

However there wasn't much to do in her self imposed cell and she had already decided that she wasn't leaving until... Okay Jinora wasn't exactly sure what she was waiting for but at this point but until she started to get the freedom she deserved she was going to stay.

"Can you please leave us alone?" Her mother asked to the White Lotus guards that stood outside her door.

There was a pause before she heard their reply.

"Apologies m'am but Master Tenzin insisted that there is always at least one guard with your children."

"I know what my husband said but five minutes?"

Another pause.

"I'm sorry."

The young Air-bender heard her mother sigh from behind her the door.

"Jinora... I'll be back up again later with some dinner. If you need anything..."

The sentence was left unfinished as she heard footsteps walking away from the door and Jinora had to resist the urge to open the door. She knew it wasn't really her mothers fault but she was still angry with her. Her father may have made the decision but her mother hadn't argued against it.

"Your family misses you Jinora," a voice said from behind her.

Without thinking she spun to her feet, air bursting from her hand as she attacked the intruder. The bald man sidestepped her attack easily before Jinora recognized him.

"Zaheer!"

"Hello Jinora," the acolyte said as he sat down, positioning himself in the lotus position. "Please sit."

She obeyed instinctively, slightly annoyed at how easily her mentor was cutting through her rebellion. But that had always been his way. Zaheer held an easy command of whatever room he was in and even Ikki and Meelo would listen to him. Though that was because he gave them the creeps in their words.

"How did you get in?"

"I climbed," he replied as though reaching the second story of a building was no great feat.

"But my window is-" she stopped as she realised her window was no longer locked. "How did you do that?"

"As a child I hated locks," he said. "The idea of keeping things trapped was abhorrent to me and so I taught myself to free them."

"I don't suppose you have come to free me have you?" She muttered, kicking at the ground.

"Where would you go?"

She looked up surprised at the answer when she had expected none at all.

"What?"

"If I took you to the mainland tonight, where would you go?"

He look at her expectantly as through he was perfectly willing to go along with any stupid plan she came up. Or maybe he was just humoring her. Either way, he expected an answer.

Racking her brain however, she came up blank. She didn't know anyone outside the island who would be willing to take her in. Her grandmother had used to live with them when she was younger but Jinora doubted the old water bender would let her stay even if she could get to the South.

"I don't know," she admitted feeling even more like a child. "But I would work something out. I can't live like this anymore."

"Neither should you have to but acting like a petulant child will achieve you nothing."

"But-"

Zaheer held up his hand silencing her as he began to talk again.

"You would not survive on your own Jinora. Amon may talk of the persecution of non benders but benders can be exploited just as much."

He paused as though unsure of he should be saying this but after a few moments when Jinora almost felt like she should say something, did he continue.

"A long time ago a Fire Nation girl was born with a unique gift. She was born with a third eye tattooed onto her face."

Jinora shivered in awe and anticipation.

"A Combustion Bender."

Her grandmother had told her stories of the Combustion bender they had once fought. How he had been a force of destruction that even the Avatar had struggled against.

"Yes," Zaheer replied. "And many others recognized her as such. Once her abilities fully manifested themselves, the girls parents sold her into the service of the War Lord Masaru."

Another familiar name. From what she had read, Maseru was an opportunistic cold hearted man who had tried to start an uprising to usurp control of the Fire Nation. In Nation politics had always been somewhat of a grey area for the Avatar so Aang had been forced to leave it to Fire Lord Zuko to sort himself.

But by that age, Zuko had become more than adapt at dealing with rebellions and war mongers. The rebelling lasted less than six months and Maseru had been killed in a raid.

Jinora frowned. No one had ever mention a combustion bender being involved and it wasn't in any book she had read. Zaheer could be lying to prove a point but it wasn't like him to.

As though sensing her question, Zaheer smiled.

"She was trained to be his assassin for many years but was rescued before having to commit any terrible acts in his name. History passed her by."

For some reason this annoyed her.

"So that's your lesson," she muttered angrily. "Sit around and wait to be rescued."

"No," he said somewhat coldly. "My point was that compared to her, you are not imprisoned. You are hiding. You want respect and responsibility but you are acting like a child."

"You always told me that freedom is to be valued above all. It is something we should always fight for."

"And it is," he said solemnly. "But right now you could lose a lot more than your glider if you act foolishly. Something big has come to Republic City and the world will soon be entering a new spiritual age. The Avatar may be in the South Pole but soon they will need to learn Air bending and they will come to us."

He stood up and Jinora realised her lecture was coming to an end. It hadn't helped her much. All it had done was replace her anger with the self doubt and fear over what she was expected to do. She wished he would tell her more.

"The world is changing Jinora," Zaheer said as he walked towards the door. "You have the freedom to shape, if you so choose. We all have to make sacrifice for what we believe in. Whether it be power and influence, or friendship and love... You must ask yourself, what do you believe in and what are you willing to sacrifice to achieve it?"

She didn't reply instead remaining cross legged on the floor until Zaheers hand was almost upon the door handle.

"What happen to them?" She asked quietly. "The Combustion bender and the man who rescued her."

Zaheer didn't say anything for a moment and when he finally did, his reply was soft and sad.

"They fell in love," he replied softly. "And then he failed her. She was captured and was imprisoned once again."

Jinora felt her heart sink slightly. That wasn't the ending she had been hoping for. Even if it was just a story it wasn't what she wanted it to be. He had to have more to offer.

"Did he ever rescue her," she asked hopefully. "Did they see each other again?"

"Yes," Zaheer whispered so quiet she could barely hear him. "Some day."

* * *

In the dead of night a sole figure walked through the park. He kept his head down as he hurried to a bench, determined not be noticed by any of the strays that slept nearby. Glancing around first to make sure he was alone, the man crouched down by one the legs and dug into the dirt.

After a few moments he found what he was looking for and stood up, a small scroll of paper in his hands.

 _Finally met with Korra who took me to her safe house and an Equalist rally. The two groups don't seem to be connected. If anything she seemed worried by them._

 _At the house someone in armor turned up. Must have been Asami but I had to leave before they started talking. I heard shouting though so things might not be going smooth with them._

 _Nothing else to report_

 _B_

Mako reread the letter from his brother twice before setting it aflame watching the letters burn away to nothing. He could leave no trace. So far Asami and Korra had yet to kill anyone but if they found out his brother was a mole...

All he could do was be careful and pray that his brother held the same care. If not than he could lose his brother permanently and it would be all his fault.

Sighing, he turned and walked back towards his home. Bolin would be okay. People naturally liked and trusted him. Mako could only hope that it could hold out a while longer.

He didn't want to think about what would happen if it didn't.


	14. And the Winner is

It had been a good plan in theory. He tried to think up excuses to defend himself. An explanation to why his operation had failed but somehow Mako doubted The Chief would accept them.

Find the water bender, Chief Beifong had told him. And he had found her. Bolin had managed to get him another message, leaving him Korras address. They couldn't take her there though. Too much suspicion on Bolin.

So he had followed her until he learned her schedule and habits. This cafe seemed to be a favorite of hers, though he couldn't guess why. Although a beautiful view of the pier and Air Temple Islands, the Statue of Avatar Aang unnerved him. No doubt the statue was meant to make them feel safe but to him it just seemed overbearing.

Then all he needed to do was get a squad of metal benders and surround her. If she came quietly then they wouldn't be needed. If not, well they were Republic Cities finest for a reason.

Maybe getting the Water bender out of the way would make him feel better about using his brother as a mole and potentially getting him hurt or killed. He couldn't help but laugh. Yeah, that would make it better.

But the plan had failed. Somehow, despite all time they had taken to get in position, all the care they had taken to stay in her blind spots, Korra had noticed them before the circle could be closed. And then she had started running.

The snap of metal echoed through the streets and metal flew as the officers tried to restrain her but it was almost like they bent around her, as Korra dodged around them, dipping, spinning and jumping to avoid the cables.

Mako blasted fire forward, more trying to slow her down than to actually hit her. It worked slightly, and the woman's speed fell but only enough for them to regroup.

Screams and shouts surrounded the chase, as civilians scrambled to get out of their path. Mako cursed internally hoping that he wouldn't be reading this in tomorrows paper. This mission had been failure enough without embarrassing the police further.

"Saiko," he shouted over the uproar. "Take some of the others and try and cut her off at the bridge over the train tracks."

It was obvious the man didn't really think he should be listening to a rookie detective like him, but despite a small grumble he obeyed. With an explosive crack the metal benders had taken to the skies, launching onto the roofs using their cables before disappearing out of sight.

Turning his attention back to the Water bender, Mako quickened his pace. She was fast, weaving through the crowd with ease, a river of vibrant blue, and Mako couldn't help but remember her dancing at the Sato Mansion.

Suddenly a whip of water struck out and he barely managed to roll to avoid it. The grunt of pain he heard told him that someone hadn't been so lucky. He didn't have time to check if they were alright before Korra launched another strike.

In a way Korras awareness was amazing. It didn't even look like she was looking at them as she ran, but each of her attacks were near perfectly aimed and if they had been a second slower she would have taken them out hard.

Thankfully, they had finally reached the bridge and Korra skidded to a stop as the rest of his squad dropped from the roofs. With an almighty crash they erected stone walls, blocking off the sides of the bridge and trapping the water bender inside.

"It's over Korra," Mako said, taking he stepped towards her. "There's nowhere else to run."

The ground started to vibrate slightly and could Mako hear the train approaching them. Focus on Korra. Don't let this become a fight. From the look he was getting from her though, it didn't look like she would go down peacefully.

And then she laughed.

"In my experience Mako, there is always somewhere to run."

"What do you me-" he frowned before realising her plan. "Stop her."

Too late he threw fire that sailed past her as Korra launched herself off the bridge and onto the speeding train.

"Son of a..." He muttered before jumping after her, igniting fire to propel him forward.

The familiar snap of metal soon followed as the cables struck the train, pulling them along. But Korra was already on her feet. Blades of ice appeared in her arms and she cut through the attached metal with ease, sending the police flying.

Mako met Korras eyes as he flew towards her and knew he was dead. Korra was going to knock him out of the sky and he didn't have earth bending to break his fall. But the attack never came and Mako landed a few meters in front of her, his flames dispersing.

"That's a near trick," Korra said. "I though flying was an Air bender thing."

She was so casual. Folding her arms like they weren't moving at break neck pace. Instead it looked like this was any other day for her.

"You are under arrest," he said, shouting to be heard over the whipping wind and the roaring engines. "Surrender."

"You wouldn't be able to even if the rest of them had made it," she said, her water sliding back into a pouch at her side. "Besides, what am I being arrested for?"

"Assault and Vigilantism."

"Is it assault if they have it coming?"

Training took it over as he launched himself forward. Fire and water clashed as the two benders fought. He had the advantage here. Korras had to fight against him and the train as the wind blew the attacks back at her. Her grace and agility meant little when neither one of them could risk so much as jump.

And still he was barely keeping up with her. The speed and skill of which she fought pushed him to his limit as he barely managed to keep his defenses up. Her single water source seemed infinite as she condensed any steam back to water within a moment of contact. He couldn't wear her down and he couldn't out right beat her.

The fight ended suddenly, as Mako stepped on ice he didn't realise she had laid down. As his foot slid out, Korra summoned all her water back to her chest before solidifying it in a gauntlet that she drove into his chest.

Winded, he staggered backwards stepping out into the open air and off the train. For a second he thought he saw Korra's eyes widen in shock before the he fell out of site completely.

Unable to catch his breath, Mako braced himself for the hard earth that was rushing up to meet him.

Suddenly, a long water whip struck out catching him around his waist and stopping him inches above the ground. A second later he was yanked upwards and back onto the train.

Rolling across the train roof, Mako forced himself into a kneeling position looking up at his savior and target.

"Why did you do that?" he panted, in no rush to resume fighting.

"I'm not a murderer."

She almost sounded unsure with how quietly she spoke and Mako wondered how true it was. Was her statement a fact or a promise?

"Then what are you?"

There was a pause, as though no one had ever bothered to ask her before. She turned away from him, walking towards the end of the carriage and he made no move to stop her. They both knew this fight for over. Only when he thought he wouldn't get an answer did she reply.

"I'm not anyone," she said quietly. "Not anymore."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Asami braced herself as she left the Future Industries hoping any reporters would have left long ago when business hours had closed. No such luck. A blaze of flashes and clicks met her forcing her arm up to protect her vision. She squinted through the brights lights counting about twelve or thirteen cameras.

Assume thirteen, her instincts told her. When in battle, missing an opponent could mean death.

 _Cold. It's all she could feel. Her body stuttered and convulsed as she stared blankly into empty eyes, unable to comprehend what had happened._

 _"Sorry Sato," the thug said without guilt. "Nothing personal but you upset the wrong people. I'm sure you understand."_

 _A scream of anger and despair echoed across the warehouse and Asami fell backwards as the man let her go trying desperately to defend himself from her would be saviour._

 _It was too late though, the blade of ice her stomach was proof of that._

This wasn't a fight though she forced herself to remember. She wasn't in danger and no one was trying to kill her. These people were just the press and she was Asami Sato, Heiress to Republic Cities largest industrial enterprise and this was all normal.

So she smiled for the camera and answered their questions.

Future Industries was still strong and the city could look forward to a prosperous future in the coming months.

Although they were both busy, she and her father still made time for each other at least twice a week. Work was important but family more so.

No, she was not currently seeing anyone.

Finally, Asami was able to force her way through the crowd to where her car was waiting for her. Her driver bowed as she approached, opening the door for her.

"Where to Mam?"

"Just home please."

Honestly she would have preferred to drive herself but her father had insisted on a chauffeur recently. It made him feel better so she indulged his over protectiveness.

She would have protested more if her driver hadn't been as competent as she was. But as it was all the new arrangement did was allow Asami to get some extra sleep after late night activities.

It occurred to her suddenly that she knew very little about her driver. She was water tribe but a non bender, Asami's age or maybe a year younger. Pretty too, if a bit plain looking.

"What's your name," she asked. The girl was suddenly interesting. A puzzle without a photo. "I never asked."

Her drive jumped slightly, and not expecting the question, before stammering out her answer.

"K-Kari Mam."

"I'm eighteen, please don't call me Mam," she said, to put the girl at ease. "If you don't mind me asking how did you get this job? You are awfully young and not a lot of people can drive this well."

"I don't mind Ma- Miss Sato. My parents worked for your father as engineers. They taught me before they died."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you," the girl said quietly. "I was sent to an orphanage funded by the Yasuko fund and on one of your fathers visits, he recognized me and offered me a chance of a better life."

"And when did you learn to fight?"

"What?"

"You are far too toned for just a driver," Asami said as she leant back in her seat. "The uniform hides a lot, but tights and skirt where a poor choice for hiding muscle."

"I didn't realise my legs intrigued you so much."

Asami laughed at that, even it was obvious deflection. Kari was clearly uncomfortable with where the conversation and she could easily see why. Not that she cared. No one liked being spied on.

"They are quite lovely," she said silkily, enjoying the blush it earned her. "But you haven't answered my question."

"I... I was told to watch you."

"Obviously," she said turning her attention out of the window. "Tell my father that..."

She trailed off, frowning as she saw all the lights on a nearby street go out. The Dragon Flats Borough. She could remember her dad telling her he was born there.

They had gone when she was younger. All three of them. A proper family outing though she hadn't appreciated it at the time. Asami could remember moaning the entirety of the drive about all of the other things she would much rather be doing.

Her mother had taken her aside and explained that it was important to remember where you came from and if you forgot that or tried to hide from it, you would be forgetting a part of yourself.

So although bored, Asami had stopped moaning and listened instead to her father enthusiastically tell them about where he had grown up. She didn't know why, but it remained one of her clearest memories of her parents.

She could remember her mothers laughter at his antics as well as her father admitting that he spent more time on keeping this one district up and running than he did any other. His own personal bias.

And that was why Asami knew something was wrong. The chances of just that one district being affected by a sudden power loss were practically non existent. If they had lost power, it was because someone had wanted to.

"Kari," she said coldly. "Take me to the Dragon Flat Boroughs."

* * *

Long ago the children of Aang, Katara, Zuko and Toph had created an unspoken rule. If Lin ever called for help then things were serious. If a Beifong was ever pushed passed their inherent stubbornness then the situation was bad.

So when Tenzin got her call telling him to get to the Dragon Flats, Tenzin didn't hesitate.

It was his fault, he just knew it. It could be no coincidence that this had occurred so soon after he had missed his council meetings. The Air bender should have known better to hope that Tarrlok would miss the opportunity to consolidate his power. His thoughts had been with his daughter, still locked away in her room refusing to speak to anyone.

Thankfully, Zaheer had somehow convinced her to at least open the door for food, though only if it was Zaheer or Pema. Anyone else and the door remained closed.

Everything was falling apart and he knew his father would have been disappointed in him. The city he had made was ready to tear itself to pieces, his family were not much better and they lived in fear that the Equalists could attack at any movement and end their nation.

Jinora might hate him for it, but certain freedoms were a small price to pay for safety. Zaheer disapproved but Tenzin hadn't expected him to agree. At least his friend understood why it was necessary and he could help Jinora see why as well. That was the hope at least.

The Sato-Mobile stopped and he swiftly exited, heading towards the mass of protesters that stood surrounded by Tarrloks Task force. Tenzin frowned as the non benders were caroled like cattle by large bars of metal but the anger faded to confusion. The Task force consisted of mainly water benders. There were a few metal benders but not nearly the number that were here tonight.

"What in Spirits name took you so long!"

Turning quickly, the Air bender saw Lin break from a group of metal benders.

"Lin what's happened."

"Tarrlok. He declared a state of emergency in the council meeting. Until the Equalists are dealt with, there are curfews for non benders, he has full control of my metal benders and he can access the power grid when he wants."

"What?" Tarrlok had practically declared himself ruler. This couldn't happen. Not now. This could start a war. "How did you allow this to happen."

The words can out before he could stop them and instantly he saw his mistake reflected in Lins furious eyes.

"You're blaming me for this!" Lin lowered her voice as onlookers turned, though her anger remained. "I tried to stop this but I am not a council member. I don't get a vote. It's your job to handle Tarrlok but you have missed the last three meetings. I don't know what's going on with you, but you need to fix it and help me deal with this mess."

Lin didn't let him answer before turning and storming towards where Tarrlok stood issuing order. He straightened up as they approached, smiling broadly to greet them.

"Ah Tenzin," he practically drawled. "How have you been? I've missed you at the council meetings."

"Not enough to wait it seem."

"You have missed three meetings and our city is in a time of crisis. Our people need guidance and we have to act."

"And this is the guidance we should give them?"

"Strength at the hands of aggression? Yes I believe that is guidance. When Fire Lord Ozai attacked the Earth Kingdom, your parents dealt with him. When Yakone threatened this city, your parents dealt with him. Now Equalists want to depose us and our very way of life, so we will deal with them."

"This isn't a press event Tarrlok. This is real. You are threatening real people. People who have nothing to do with the Equalists. You really think this will stop Amon and stop people joining him. All you are doing is making more people think Amon is right."

Tarrloks smile vanished replaced for the first time with cold glare.

"Very well Tenzin I shall be frank," he said, meeting their glares with a steely resolve. "Amon is the issue I am concerned with but you are becoming a problem. Perhaps it would be best if you took some time off. Spend some time with your daughter..."

Tenzin could only stare at the man, unable to find a reply. Tarrlok had someone on the island. Perhaps more than one. Someone to feed him information when we he required it and now Tarrlok knew about Jinora. How could he reply to that?

"What is he talking about?"

Lins glare was on him now, accusing him. He hated that. She had know right to judge him for family problems. She had made it very clear where she stood on family. He couldn't voice his resentment. Despite everything, Lin was still his friend, if nothing else.

But Tarrlok had no such concern.

"Oh it's nothing at all Chief Beifong," he said. "A slight kink in his family bliss. I'm sure we can all relate."

"Listen here Tarrlok-"

"What the hell are you people doing!"

The tension was gone as all eyes turned towards the new arrival. For a second Tenzin didn't recognize her as she looked so different from when he had last met her. But there could be no mistaking Asami Sato even with her charming smile replaced with a blazing fury.

"Miss Sato..." Tarrlok said. "What- Can we help you?"

"I think we are past that."

"I'm sorry sir," a metal Bender said. "She-um insisted..."

"Miss Sato please."

A shorter woman had scurried forward, clutching onto Asamis arm as she tried to pull her away from the council. But Asami remained resolute, glaring down in judgment.

"Go wait with the car Kari," she said. "Now."

But Miss Sato-"

"Now!"

The woman let go her employers arm, nervously stepping back but remaining behind Asami.

Tenzin glanced over at his companions, noting that, at the very least, Asamis presence and put Tarrlok on the back foot. A ember of hope ignited within him. Perhaps they couldn't save this night after all.

However it seemed Lin did not share his optimism. A glare of disgust, usually reserved for her family, was etched onto her face.

"What are you doing here Sato?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Asami said. "I expect this from Tarrlok but I thought you were better than this. It seems I was wrong."

"Don't you dare judge me. There are far bigger things going on tonight than a little girl like you would understand."

"I see your metal bender rounding up, innocent civilians. Not a lot to misinterpret."

"These are not my metal benders."

"Indeed they are not," Tarrlok said, rejoining the conversation with a tone of slight amusement. "The metal bending police are acting under my orders and I make no secret of it."

Asami looked between Lin and Tarrlok before understanding dawned on her eyes.

"Everyone knows the connection between the Metal benders and the Beifongs. If you catch the Equalists, you get full credit but if it goes wrong the papers will blame her."

Tenzin hadn't thought about it like but from the look on her face, Lin clearly had. Tarrloks action could destroy the reputation she worked everyday to create. No wonder she had sounded panicked.

Tarrlok however merely shrugged.

"Unfortunately, I do not control what the papers choose to publish." Tenzin wondered if any of them were even meant to believe him. "But you have a very calculating mind Miss Sato. Have you ever considered a career in politics."

"No. I want to do something positive with my life."

Lin let out a snort.

"Please don't start with the sanctimony now."

"How are you making this about me?"

"Isn't it always? Go run home to daddy. This is something that actually matters and I do not have time for you tonight Sato."

"Lin..."

What was going on? The woman looked like they were about to start a brawl. Didn't they realise they were on the same side against Tarrlok. What did Lin know about Asami that he didn't. When Tenzin had met her at her homecoming party she been very well spoken and even fairly knowledgeable about the Air Nomads. Lin was acting like she was criminal.

"I find myself in the precarious position of agreeing with Chief Beifong," Tarrlok said interrupting the two woman. "But Miss Sato I think it is time for you to go home. It is past your curfew after all."

"I'm a Sato Tarrlok. Who do you think funds your council? I'm not someone you can send to prison for staying out late."

"That's very true. Your status does extend you special benefits." Tarrlok smiled. "Unfortunately for you, those benefits don't extend to your staff. Arrest her driver."

There was a metallic burst and before Tenzin could react, the metal cable had fired at the girl behind Asami.

 _Crack._

There was a stunned silence. Tenzin stared, following where the cable had shot from the officers waist up to where it stood frozen in Asami hand where she had caught it mid strike.

"Now that I wasn't expecting..." Tarrlok said slowly. "Perhaps you need to be reevaluated Miss Sato."

The cable hit the ground with a sharp thud as the heiress let it go.

"This is not over Tarrlok," Asami said, turning back to her driver. "Come one Kari, we're leaving."

The Air bender could only stand and watch as Asami Sato walked away, her driver following close on her heel. He knew now that he did not know that woman at all and perhaps Lin was right to be wary. To catch a police grade cable at that short a distance was a challenge for even the most skilled benders. For a non bender...

"Ah the youth of today," Tarrlok said. "And I do suggest that you two should head home. There is little more you can do tonight."

It wasn't a request. The slight shift of the guards made that obvious. Tarrlok turned away from then as Tenzin glanced around. Nine to two, if you didn't count Tarrlok. If it turned to a fight, he doubted they could win.

"You're a disgrace to the uniform," Lin said, addressing the officers with angry disdain. It was front though and Tenzin knew Lin well enough to know that she would be hurting inside. The police force was the only family she had left. Now even that was leaving her.

The Beifong left in silence, punctuated only by the sounds of the inhabitants of the Dragon Flats crying out for someone to save them. And he could do nothing.

"Tarrlok..." he said, trying one last time to reason with the man. "Please think about what you are doing."

"I'm saving this city Tenzin. Whatever the cost."

* * *

It wasn't smart. It wasn't the plan. Every logical part of her mind was screaming at her to wait. To think this through and to be rational about this. Removing a council member was very different from scaring a few corrupt business owners into leaving. Tarrlok would require a more permanent solution. A solution they hadn't thought of yet.

But Asami didn't care. They were going to deal with Tarrlok tonight.

She was going to save this city. Whatever the cost.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Sorry about how long this has taken but unfortunately I can't promise the next chapter will be any quicker. I'm working on this, its just slow and I'm busy with other things.**

 **Hopefully you will all bear with me but if you want to help, feel free to write a review. I appreciate all the follows and favorites but reviews help me improve and let me know you are engaging with the story. If you can, that would be great but if you can't, that's no problem either.**

 **Thanks again**


	15. When Extremes Meet

It had started rain. She could hear it plinking off her helmet and running down between the gaps in her armour and onto her skin. Vein like paths forms running over her, reminding her how vulnerable she was. A girl wearing armour, but a girl none the less.

Perched on the edge of the building, they were practically invisible. Their dark armour blended with the night sky and it wasn't like there was a lot of people out this late to notice them.

The last time she had faced a water bender she has almost died. Her brow furrowed. That couldn't be right. A guard or someone would have been... No that had really been the last time.

Asami shook the doubt from her mind. The last one had gotten lucky. Tarrlok would not. Besides Korra would be with her the entire time.

She realised the rain was no longer falling on her and Asami looked over to where Korra crouched, bending the water away from them. Subtle movements. Unnecessary but impressive none the less.

"You don't need to do that."

"Sorry."

The rain fell again and suddenly the silence wasn't so comfortable.

"It's not that is don't appreciate it," she said. "But I can handle rain."

"I know. It just... At least I'm doing something. I've always hated this part."

"Stakeouts?"

"Stakeouts I can handle," Korra said. "Just waiting with no plan. That I don't like."

"I have a plan."

"'Attack Tarrlok' is not a plan."

"It's part of a plan."

Her attempt at humour was met with silence and a blank stare. She could just imagine what Korras face was like behind the mask, biting back the concern she was to unsure to share. It was exasperating.

When Korra had been Shila, Asami had always been fighting her opinions. Now though, the water bender held her tongue more often than not and sided with her opinion. Too desperate to reclaim what they had once had, to dare risk losing it.

But that didn't help Asami now. Korra was smarter than she gave herself credit and knew when Asami was making mistakes. Having to pry these opinion out of her was bad for both of them.

"What?"

"We shouldn't be doing this Asami."

"Don't use names," she said. "And we have to do this tonight."

"What are we doing?"

It took her second to register the words.

"What do you mean? This isn't the first time we've done this."

"Maybe. But every other time we... Talked to these people, we knew how to get rid of them. They were cowards and powerless. Tarrlok isn't like that. We won't be able to convince him to just leave. He will fight back and from what I have heard he is no pushover. But even if we beat him. What then?"

She didn't answer. The truth was that Korra was right. She didn't have a plan for how to deal with him. She knew that Korra was fully capable of beating him but that wouldn't stop him. He required a permanent solution...

Were they capable of that? Was she capable of that?

Tighting the straps of her armour, Asami stood up. Much had to be sacrificed in war. Tarrlok had started the war. Curfews, Taskforces and the full weight of the council behind him. He was everything wrong with this city and he needed to be stopped.

"Let's go." She said as Korra stood up as well. "Time to end this."

* * *

Tarrlok was alone when they found him. She could only imagine what new order he was writing. What district were next? How many more non benders would suffer?

The answer was none. Not if she had anything to do with it.

A loud creak echoed through the hall as Asami pushed opened the window. Tarrlok looked up from his writing, but he didn't seem alarmed. In fact he looked fairly relaxed as he placed his pen on the desk.

The water crashed down behind him. A monument to his own arrogance. In any case, it gave him the advantage, giving him far more water than what little Korra had available.

She felt Korra remove the water from her armour. Not a notion of affection this time. This time it was purely a tactical. Water could change from nothing to a weapon within seconds.

"Well," Tarrlok said, rising to his feet. "It seems I have finally caught the attention of the Republic City vigilantes."

They didn't reply, but Asami could see Korra glance at her. Do I go?

"Nothing to say?"

"Why should I have anything to say to you?"

The voice was still so foreign to her, despite it being her own. Radio wave and voice manipulation darkness her voice to something inhuman. A man made Spirit had been her intent and at the time, she had felt she had succeeded. Now though it was difficult to even recognise her self.

"You seemed to have a lot to say earlier," Tarrlok said as Asamis blood ran cold. "Or did you think I wouldn't be able to work it out Asami Sato."

They didn't reply, but Asami felt her body betray her, a slight flinch that might have well been an unmasking.

"You really are an arrogant young girl aren't you?" Tarrloks taunts continued and Asami felt her blood begin to boil. "Did you really think this disguise would be enough? A black mask and no one would think to look for the girl who can't help but get involved in eveything. You don't even bother to hide your accomplish instead wearing her on your arm for the whole world to see. You are so very misguided. But perhaps, you are not beyond redemption."

"And what would you know of redemption? You call me arrogant but you think you can grab eveything you see, stomp on all beneath you. And you think you can do all this without someone pushing back?"

"I don't think. I know it," Tarrlok said. "I already have the council under thumb and once I have dealt with the Equalists, I'll be a hero. No one will be able to say no, even if they wanted to. And those who choose to stand against my future will be erased."

"I've seen your present. I won't let your future come to pass."

"And perhaps you might even succeed but what will that really change anything? How many people will you have to erase before you have your future. Perhaps what we both need is compromise."

She didn't answer but Asami could feel Korra's eyes fixed on her. Korra wouldn't be able to bargain with a man like Tarrlok, but she could. Above all, her mission was about Republic City. If it helped her city then Asami would break bread with this man.

And if it meant she didn't have to kill anyone...

Tarrlok smiled, taking her silence as a cue to continue.

"We are very much alike, Miss Sato-"

"No we're not."

"Deny it all you want but the signs are there. We both want to change this place and we are both willing to go to extremes to do it. We both lost people we cared about..."

She wondered if that was a lie. Using her mothers death to create a false connection between them and manipulate her to his own ends. To pull her strings like he had pulled so many others.

But a part of her believed him. Maybe it was the way he had paused, the way he looked past them instead of at them, as though remembering someone long since gone.

Despite her best efforts she had managed to dig up very little regarding Tarrloks life. She assumed their would be some Triad connection but perhaps the truth was more personal.

"The point is we both want the same thing."

It didn't matter about his past. Even if he had lost someone it didn't give him the right to ruin other people's lives. At best it made him understandable, not sympathetic.

"We don't want the same thing Tarrlok," she said, walking back towards Korra. "I want justice. You want to rule."

Tarrlok sighed, turning his back on them as he stared into the waterfall. With his back turned Korra looked at her. She nodded and they both moved into a fighting stance.

"Well," Tarrlok said. "Never let it be said I didn't try to work with you Asami. I wonder how your father will take it when he finds his daughter in prison."

"You should worry more about yourself," Korra said, breaking her silence for the first time since entering the room. "Do you even have a father to care?

The water bender stepped forward in front of Asami pulling her element from the pouches all over her armour. A few seconds later, Asami felt her own armour lighten as her water was added to Korra's arsenal.

Not enough to match Tarrloks waterfall, but enough to even the odds a little. Then it was up to Korras skill to win the fight.

Asami wasn't stupid and even her confidence had its limit. She would be of little use in this fight. A nonbenders could face an elite bender but true masters were beyond them. In their sparring session, Korra only ever lost when she let her win, even in their non bending matches. Fighting was what she was made for.

Tarrlok hadn't made a move yet, watching them from behind his desk. For a few moments, no one moved not wanting to give up the advatange.

And then Tarrlok had enveloped himself within a sphere of water and the fight had begun.

* * *

Ice flew at them and Asami quickly ducked behind Korra. The two woman crouched behind a makeshift shield that Korra had thrown up. Ice collided with ice and Asami could hear the crunching, muffled through her helmet.

Glancing up, Asami could barely see Tarrlok attack, only the blur of his arms and the resulting unrelenting assult of his ice.

"Do you have a plan," she said, struggling to be heard over the crashing. "He doesn't look like he is going to run out of water anytime soon."

"Just wait for it."

Asami could picture Korras cocky grin beneath the mask. Smirking at Tarrloks failed attempts but desperate to get into the fight herself.

"Korra he will out last us unless we move."

"Relax. You're meant to be the smart one here."

For a brief moment, Asami was confused but then she saw what was happening and understood Korras plan.

For each dagger of ice that stuck their shield, Korra was bending it back to water and reinforcing it. The speed of the attacks made it diffcult to get it all, but they were in no danger of their barricade breaking in them.

Evidently, Tarrlok must have realised what was happening as the assault stopped. Korra didn't hesitate and suddenly Tarrlok cried out as the waterfall turned against him. Hands grabbed him from behind, pulling him backwards and trapping him in place.

Planting her feet firmly, Korra threw the ice forward and it slammed into Tarrlok with a crash. The waterfall had broken now, the wall behind it cracked and weakened. With one final roar, Korra ran forward and jumped at the ice.

The ice turned into a wave that Korra rode through Tarrlok and the wall as the structure finally failed. Both benders vanished in a wave of ice and snow and Asami heard one final scream from Tarrlok.

Then there was silence.

Asami stood up and dusted herself off. Ice chips and water fell to the ground she could hear them crunch under her feet as she walked towards the hole.

It had gone as expected. Korra hadn't even had to push herself very hard.

"It's over Tarrlok. You are all out of water."

That was meant to be her line she thought trying not to feel too amused. Adrenaline was a hell of a high especially for a former addict. What they were going wasn't meant to be about thrill chasing and fun but spirits it was hard to ignore that rush.

The two benders were in the middle of the hall, Korra towering over a kneeling Tarrlok. She must have moved the debris away since the only water left was the spear of ice in one hand.

Dropping from the balcony, Asami began to walk towards them. Korra turned slightly to look at her and from behind her, Asami could see Tarrlok raise his hands.

Groaning and writing in pain Korra was lifted into the air and Asami felt herself freeze as she watched. For a few moments, the water bender convulsed in the air and then with a flick of Tarrloks wrist, she was thrown across the room, her head hitting a pillar with a sickening crack. And then she lay still.

"Korra!"

Time slowed as she turned to run towards Korra's limp body. She didn't care that the fight was over, that at any moment Tarrlok would be upon her. That now they knew his secret, he couldn't let them live. She just had to get to Korra.

It was like cold fire had grabbed at every shred of skin on her body. From the inside Asami could feel her body fighting as she was lifted up and turned around. Tarrloks raised arms pulled her sharply and Asami was brought towards him.

"You're a blood bender?" she said.

Even speaking was a struggle. Like all her lungs were being compressed by a thousand frozen needles.

"No. I mean." Sweat poured from his face, as he strained. "I was. A long time ago. You forced me to this."

The strings around her body and a cry of pain yanked from her mouth. Her arms twisted up to, struggling to unclasp the clips that held the mask on. It fell to the ground with a dull thud.

From the corner of her eye,

"Funny," Tarrok said. "We've met before but with that helmet. With that suit. You are like a different person."

"Never underestimate the power of the mask."

The strings cut and Asami felt herself falling. Her legs collapsed beneath her and she hit the ground hard. But even then she couldn't move as she found herself staring at the source of the words.

Amon stood at the top of stairs, flanked by his Equalists. They crouched around him, their weapons sparking with electricity. But Amon had no weapons.

He just was.

The equalists weren't just soldiers for him. They were extensions of him. They were staring down a blood bender for him. They were scared and why wouldn't they be? But they stood regardless because of him.

The power of a mask.

"No one has forced you to do anything Councilman," Amon said as he walked down the steps. "Benders will always fall back on their 'talents'."

"Of course. My officer is broken into and I am assaulted, yet I am the oppressor? I am not the oppressor here. But after tonight I will the man who ended your revolution."

Forgotten in the conflict, Asami crawled towards her friends lifeless body, praying she was okay.

"Korra," she said, pulling the helmet off the water benders head, blood flowing from a gash in her head. "Korra look at me. Wake up."

She didn't stir. Cursing under breath, Asami held open Korras eyes and stared into her pupils. Dilated. She was concussed badly. But she was alive. Staying that way was up to Asami. They had to get out of here.

"The Revolution is bigger than any of us. It cannot be stopped. Least of all by your bending."

"You fool," Tarrlok said raising his hands. "You've never seen bending like mine."

Cries of pain burst from the Equalists mouths. They fell to ground, siding down the stairs. Even the Lieutenant could not withstand the power of bloodbending. All fell before it.

All but Amon.

He continued to walk, unbent and unbowed. It was slow but constant, his body struggling but fighting the unholy bending. Tarrloks eyes widened as he redoubled his efforts to no avail.

"What are you?" he yelled, dropping his hands in favour of the ice that lay near by. But too late.

Asami could see the fear in Tarrloks eyes as Amons hand touched his head. Their gaze locked and she could see him pleading with jeez, begging for help.

She held his gaze and smiled. Tarrlok slumped forward his bending and consciousness ripped from him. His reign was over.

Amon picked up the councilman, throwing his limp body over his shoulder. The other Equalist had gotten to their feet, and beginning to walk towards them. Ignoring the pain in her that still wrecked her blood, Asami forced herself to her feet.

"Get away from her," she said. She could barely stand, her breathing was tagged but still the Equalists hesitated under her glare.

The Lieutenant smirked striding forward to engage her but then-

"Stop"

"Sir?"

"We have what we came for,"Amon said as he handed Tarrlok over. "She is not our enemy."

"If she defends benders then yes she is."

Amon turned to face her. His mask drilled into her as he cocked his head. Like a car studying it's prey.

"Well Miss Sato. Are you our enemy?"

"You aren't taking her."

"That wasn't an answer. What is she to you?"

The masked man stared at her.

"So be it, but soon you will have to make a decision Asami," Amon said as he walked away. "Us or them? There can be no compromise."

With that Amon walked away, the others following behind him leaving only the Lieutenant. But then he too walked away, albeit slower than the others and then they were alone.

They had to get out of here. Their fight had been devestating and would have been reported by now. Asami could already here the sirens approaching. Normally it wouldn't be an issue but in Korras condition. Asami could barely stand let alone carry her but right now she didn't have a choice.

Her muscles strained and failed as Asami tried to lift Korras limp body. Collapsing forward Asami felt herself break into a wracking cough. Blood spat out onto the ground. She wondered just how many of her vessels had ruptured. How many of Korras?

Calm down. Blood bending wasn't fatal on it's own. Not normally anyway.

Spitting out the rest of the blood, Asami forced herself to her feat. Lifting Korra was the most painful experience of her life. Her entire body burned in agony, to the point she could barely see.

But the pain helped distract her from the thoughts that plagued her. They had failed. If Amon hadn't shown up by chance, they would both be dead And she had been useless.

Against at a bender of that skill what could someone like her do? The nagging doubt clawed into her mind as the cold air hit her.

The nagging doubt that Amon was right.


End file.
